One Girl, One Wish
by Vegeta's Female Clone
Summary: VxB A/U Starts out during DragonBall. Bulma makes her wish for the perfect boyfriend and ends up meeting her soul mate! Gee, I wonder who it is... Rated for a bunch of crap, and my first lemon...! Chapter 17 is up! Gotta chase away writer's block! Grr...
1. The Perfect Boyfriend

_VFC: I have edited this chappie too!! Oh and remember that I have different spellings for the different Vegeta's_…_ Here they are so you know who I'm talking about: Prince: **VEGETA**, King: **VEGITA**, Planet: **VEJITA**. Enjoy… _-bows and backs away slowly-_ I have no idea why I just did that… _**O-o;**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_**(AN: Author's Note)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter One: The Perfect Boyfriend**

* * *

"_Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I'd die to find out"_

– **Savage Garden: I Want You (Chicka Cherry Cola) –**

* * *

One rainy day on the planet known as Earth, a young teal haired girl was walking down a muddy path, clutching the dragon radar tightly in her hands. Following close behind were her three friends: Goku the young boy, Yamcha the ex-bandit, and Puar, a blue shape shifting cat. This girl was on a journey to get the dragon balls. Her heart was set on one thing; to get the dragon balls and wish for the perfect boyfriend. Her name was Bulma Briefs, and she only needed one last dragon ball – the four star ball.

"We're so close! I can practically _taste_ that last dragon ball!" Bulma said as she brushed a wet strand of hair from her eyes. She came to a stop while gazing at the dragon radar, trying to pinpoint the dragon ball's exact location. "It should be… at the top of that tree there." Bulma said as she tilted her head to look up the trunk of the tree in front of her. "But…how am I supposed to get it if it's all the way up there…?!"

Goku smiled and leaped onto the flying yellow Nimbus cloud, "Don't worry Bulma, me and Nimbus will get it for you!"

Bulma's eyes lit up as she literally jumped for joy, "Thank you Goku!"

Goku rode the bubbly cloud to the very top of the tree. When he arrived, he found that the dragon ball was in a small, abandoned bird's nest. Goku laughed happily as he firmly grasped the dragon ball in his hand, "Bulma! I found it!" he said as he waved the dragon ball in the air proudly.

"Way to go, Goku!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

Puar giggled, "Isn't this great Yamcha?" she said.

Yamcha sighed, "Yeah…I guess…" he said sadly.

Puar was about to ask Yamcha why he wasn't glad Bulma would be getting her wish, then she remembered that Yamcha still had feelings for Bulma. "I'm sorry Yamcha…"

Yamcha sighed once more, "No… It's all right… I'm glad Bulma is getting what she has always wished for…but…" he looked to Puar who was waiting patiently for him to finish his sentence, "…Never mind…"

"Yamcha…"

"Yamcha! Puar! Come on! We're going over here to call the dragon!" Bulma said as she held the four star ball tightly to her chest. Not really wanting to wait for an answer, she ran off to the location.

"Come on Yamcha, we don't want to miss this!" Puar said.

"You go ahead Puar… I'll just stay here…" Yamcha said softly.

"But Yamcha, what if when Bulma makes her wish, it turns out that _you_ are the perfect boyfriend? So please come with me to see it!" Puar pleaded. Yamcha finally gave in and agreed.

When Yamcha and Puar arrived at Bulma's location, they saw that she hadn't summoned the dragon yet. She looked deep in thought.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Puar asked her thinking friend.

"Well…" Bulma began, "there's no such thing as a perfect _anything_, is there. So I'm trying to think of what to ask for."

Puar looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "Why don't you ask the dragon if you could be with your soul mate?" she suggested.

Bulma gasped, "Puar! That's a great idea!"

Puar smiled and giggled happily as Bulma began to speak, "Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth, SHENRON!" The dragon balls glowed a bright golden color as a light shot up into the sky and formed into a snake-like dragon.

"You who have gathered the seven dragon balls…I will grant you one wish…" the dragon said in a loud, deep voice.

"Uuuummm…." Bulma hesitated, she didn't think the dragon of legend would be this…_huge_!

"Do you have a wish, or not? Speak, I am growing impatient…"

"Uh…! Shenron, I wish to meet my soul mate!" Bulma exclaimed nervously.

"It shall be done…" Shenron said as his eyes glowed a bright crimson.

Bulma could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. Her soul mate… She was going to meet her soul mate! She was going to meet the man of her dreams! The perfect boyfriend who would love her forever no matter what! She was thrilled! She felt as though she would faint at any given moment! She was so excited until…

"Before I grant this wish I would like you to know that your soul mate is not from this planet…" the dragon said.

"Not… from this planet…?" Bulma was puzzled, "Are you telling me that my soul mate is… an alien…?"

"Yes…" the dragon answered.

"Which…planet is he from…? What kind of alien is he…?" Bulma questioned.

"Your soul mate is known as a Saiyan… He is the prince of the planet Vejita…" the dragon answered, "But…I cannot bring him to Earth at the time; it is beyond my power to do so… If you want to meet him _you _will have to go to _him_."

"A Saiyan…? My soul mate is a _prince_…!?" Bulma slowly began drifting into a world of thought. She attempted to imagine what her prince the dragon spoke of looked like. _'I bet he's cute!'_

"Would you like to see him or not…?" the dragon asked, becoming rather irritated with this teenaged girl.

Bulma's eyes grew wide, "Uh…! Y-Yes..!"

"Very well… Then I shall transport you and the other three accompanying you to the planet Vejita…" the dragon said as his eyes glowed crimson.

"Wha— we're all going?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"What, did you intend on letting me go to a mysterious planet full of aliens all by myself?!" Bulma shouted.

Yamcha's face immediately began burning with anger, "No!" he spat, then he looked to the ground, "But I don't want to meet your soul mate…" he muttered forlornly to himself.

"I think it'll be fun to go to a different planet!" Goku said, being his cheery self.

There was a flash of light; it was so bright that Bulma and the others had to close their eyes. When they reopened their eyes, they found themselves on a planet that looked nothing like Earth.

Yamcha examined this new place, "Is this that…Vejita planet the dragon was talking about?"

"I…think so…" Puar replied.

"Woooooow!!" Goku exclaimed, "The sky is red!"

"Yeah… Now where is the prince of… 'Saiyums' or whatever…?" Bulma asked, changing the subject.

"It's 'Saiyans', you _**scheikta**_…" growled a raspy male voice behind the four Earthlings.

Goku yelped as Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar swiftly turned to look at the man.

"Who are you?!" Yamcha barked.

The man was tall and muscular, he had a large widows peak that led back to his black spiked hair that was about as long as he was tall, and he was wearing some sort of armor.

"I should ask you the same question… You don't look as though you're from this planet… You seem too _weak _to be from this planet…" the man snickered.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!" Yamcha roared angrily.

"Uh…We're here to see the prince…" Bulma said nervously.

The man scoffed, "What would _weaklings _like you want with Prince Vegeta?" he asked.

"_**Sche nisht**_Raditz…" said another man approaching the long haired man who, apparently, was Raditz.

Bulma blinked as Raditz turned to face the man. Bulma noticed that the man was only a few inches taller than she was. He had dark brown hair that resembled a flame and bangs that nearly covered his eyes, which were dark and intimidating, but Bulma did not feel the need to be afraid. "What is the meaning of this, Raditz?" the man asked in a husky voice.

"Well, Prince Vegeta… I found these…_people_…apparently, they aren't Saiyans…" Raditz explained.

'_Prince?! Did he just say prince!? _That _man is my soul mate?! My Kami! He's a hottie! And that voice! I love his voice!' _Bulma thought. Bulma's heart was racing. First she discovers that her soul mate is an alien prince, and now she finds out that he's…a HOTTIE! Bulma was giddy and nervous at the same time. She couldn't take her eyes off of this man.

"_Apparently_…" Vegeta scoffed as he inspected the newcomers. Bulma was too entranced with his looks and voice to notice the insult.

"What should I do with them…?" Raditz asked.

The prince examined the three humans and the cat. When his gaze met Bulma's, her face glowed a bright pink as she turned her head away.

Vegeta smirked at this display, "I'll handle them…" he said as he approached Bulma who seemed to grow more red in the face with every step he took towards her.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta…" Raditz bowed then walked away.

"Now…" Vegeta began as he stood facing Bulma, "tell me, who are you four?"

Bulma's heart raced fast in her chest. Carefully, she examined Vegeta from his dark hair to the furry, brown appendage swaying in an agitated motion behind him… _'He has a tail?!'_ Bulma's thoughts quickly reminded her of Goku's tail. Could the small boy and this prince be of the same race…?

Eventually, Bulma calmed herself enough to answer the prince's question. "M-m-my name is B-Bulma Briefs… And…th-these are my f-f-friends Yamcha, G-Goku, and Puar…" Bulma said shakily while not taking her eyes off of Vegeta; she couldn't help noticing that up close, he seemed even better looking… "A-And we're from the…planet E-Earth."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Where the fuck is Earth? I've never even heard of that planet…"

Bulma frowned, _'Oh joy…he's got a sailor's mouth…'_ Bulma folded her arms and "hmphed", " I can't tell you…"

Vegeta snickered, "You don't even know where your own damn planet is? How pathetic…"

"I AM NOT PATHETIC!! And I _do_ know where my own planet is! I just can't tell you because I don't know where _this _stupid planet is!! And what kind of name for a planet is 'Vejita'?!" Bulma shouted…rather loudly.

"Well…that's it… Bulma is going to get us killed…" Yamcha said nervously.

"Y-Yamcha..! Don't say things like that!" Puar said, even though she was thinking the same thing.

"I think they like each other!" Goku said happily causing Yamcha and Puar to stare at him in disbelief.

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows. No one had ever dared take this tone with him; those who had, had either wound up dead or wishing they were dead, and here was this woman from a planet he hadn't ever heard of mouthing off to him…although part of him was sort of enjoying the fact that she was brave enough to mouth off to him. "Well what the hell kind of name for a planet is 'Ee-arth'?! It sounds similar to the noise that emits from Raditz's mouth on a dusty planet," he said, hoping this would egg her on some more.

Bulma was now grinding her teeth together. How could _this _be her soul mate?! "My planet's name is not a sneeze noise! And it's 'Earth', you brainless numbskull!"

Vegeta growled. His plan to piss this woman off more had succeeded; it had even _"earned" _him an insult. "Who are you calling a brainless numbskull?" he asked rather calmly.

"_You_, you brainless numbskull…" Bulma snapped, smirking triumphantly.

Vegeta smirked as well; he was beginning to enjoy this little verbal brawl. "At least I'm not a bitching harpy," he said.

Bulma was stunned, "What?!"

Vegeta folded his arms while still holding the smirk upon his face. "It's true…You seem to be someone who does nothing but bitch all day long about the simplest of things…"

Bulma was flustered; it was evident that she was upset to Vegeta because of the slight hue of red he discovered on her cheeks. "I do not! Tell him Yamcha!"

"Uh…well…you see…um…" Yamcha hesitated.

"YAMCHA!" Bulma exclaimed irately. Vegeta laughed loudly causing Bulma to glare daggers at him.

Vegeta calmed himself, "Whatever… Why have you _graced _this planet with your annoying, bitching presence?"

Bulma ignored the insult and gasped. She had completely forgotten about finding the dragon balls and wishing to meet her soul mate. Now that she _had _met him, she couldn't tell him that he was destined to be with her forever! Not after he called her a bitching harpy!

Bulma sighed because she knew that she _had _to tell him…

"Well…" Bulma began, "I um… made a wish on the dragon balls…to meet my…soul mate…and…it turns out that….._you _are my soul mate…" she said the last part quietly in hopes that Vegeta wouldn't hear.

Vegeta blinked, "…You're serious…?"

Bulma nodded slowly. Vegeta blinked again and glanced toward ground. "Impossible…" he said returning his gaze to the girl before him.

Bulma slowly shook her head, "I… don't think the dragon would make a mistake…" _'but I wish he _did _this time…'_

"You wasted your time coming here… I…have no _soul mate_…" Vegeta said as he turned to leave, but he was stopped by another man…his father…King Vegita. _'Oh shit…'_

"So, finally the day has come that my son meets his soul mate, and you turn her away…" said King Vegita; then he turned to Bulma, "So, is this true?"—Bulma nods—"I see…Then you two shall have to mate…"

Vegeta lowered his eyes to the ground as he stayed in an eerie silence.

Bulma's eyes widened slightly.

Puar's eyes grew wide as did Yamcha's. Goku just blinked and scratched his head, "What's that mean?" he asked, innocently.

The king smiled and explained, "It's something that bonds two people together for eternity."

The young boy smiled up at him, "Oh ok," he said although it was apparent he was still completely oblivious to the meaning of the words.

Vegeta cursed under his breath.

Bulma blinked, _'So I am to be bound to _him _for all eternity? He _is _my soul mate…so it couldn't be _that _bad, could it? But… I've barely even spoken to him, and I can tell he hates me already…'_

Bulma breathed a small sigh of sadness, which Vegeta couldn't help noticing. He attempted to pay her cheerless sigh no mind…although something about it would not stop pestering him, and he did not understand why.

The king glared fiercely at his son, "Vegeta, if she _truly _is your soul mate, then you have no choice…You know that."

Vegeta groaned, "Yes… I know…" he muttered, barely audibly.

King Vegita smiled, "Then it's settled… Vegeta, I trust you will take care of everything from here…"

Vegeta crossed his arms proudly over his chest and shot a glare of death in the king's direction.

Bulma began thinking things through. She didn't really understand what they meant with this whole mating business… Her first thought on the subject came to various animals on Earth. _'Is the mating these Saiyans are talking about the same as animal mating…?" _Bulma felt slightly perplexed which frustrated her genius mind. _'Well, maybe I'll figure it out later…"_

* * *

_VFC: VFC added stuff to this chappie too! Woot! GAH! KAKARROT! No, you stupid monkey! Don't touch that button—_

—_KABOOM!!—_

_Goku: _"Whoops!"

_VFC: _-covered in ashes and soot-_ Remind me to plot your demise_…-glares-

_Goku: _-pulls out a notebook- _So, does this mean that I am… _-reads through the notebook-_ #60 on your list of doom?_

_VFC: You've been keeping track of the people whom I have said "Prepare for your doom!" to!?_

_Goku: Uh_…-hides the notebook-_ Nope!_

_VFC: Good_…_ Cuz if you were_…-trails off-…_something, something, something_………-mutters random words-


	2. Planet Vejita

_VFC: Uh…What should I say this time…? Um… how about this? Ahem… DOT, DOT, DOT! _**O.o;**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Two: Planet Vejita**

* * *

"_So here we are  
Fighting and trying to hide the scars  
I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye  
The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone  
I'll be home tonight take a breath and softly say goodbye"_

– **Breaking Benjamin: Here We Are –**

* * *

Goku blinked, he didn't really understand what was going on, and he didn't feel like asking—he figured he wouldn't understand even if someone explained what was going on.

He put his hands behind his head as he looked to his friends, Vegeta, and the king. Bulma stared blankly at the ground seeming to be lost in thought, Yamcha was looking depressed, Puar was trying to comfort him, Vegeta was muttering obscenities under his breath, and the king was glaring at his son.

"Vegeta," King Vegita said, "Why don't you escort Miss…ah…" he trailed off

"Bulma…" Bulma said softly.

"Ah, Miss _Bulma_. Escort Miss Bulma to the palace. Show her around while you're at it…" the king continued. "Oh and…try to be _polite _to her…" the king said sternly, glowering down at his son.

Vegeta growled in displeasure, "Fine, fine… Come on _Woman_…"

Bulma sighed heavily and scowled at Vegeta making him smirk, "My name… is not…_WOMAN_!! It's _Bulma_! B-U-L-M-A, _BULMA_!"

"Whatever, _Bloomers_. Just hurry up!" Vegeta said with a sinister smirk on his face as he began heading towards the palace. For some unknown reason, he loved pissing this girl off. Bulma growled as she trudged angrily behind Vegeta.

King Vegita sighed. "Well," he said to the remaining three, "you may have a look around the city if you desire. Since you are acquaintances of the princess-to-be, you have permission to enter and exit the palace whenever you wish. The palace is located just beyond that mountain over there." King Vegita pointed to a mountain in the west. "I shall be at the palace should you need to speak with me. Farewell." this being said, the king ascended into the air and flew off to the palace.

Yamcha blinked in astonishment, "Whoa, these people can _fly_! I wonder if they could teach me sometime…" Yamcha grinned as he thought of himself gliding through the air.

His fantasy was interrupted by Puar tugging on his shirt sleeve, "Yamcha? What happened to Goku?" she asked.

"Goku…? Yeah…he…he's over there…" Yamcha said, still in his little dream world.

"Yamcha! Snap out of it!" Puar said as she slapped Yamcha's cheek with her small blue paw.

Yamcha finally came back into reality, "Huh?! What…? Puar?"

Puar sighed in relief and slight annoyance, "Yamcha, where's Goku?"

"Goku?" Yamcha glanced around, "He was right here a minute ago…"

Puar panicked, "Should we look for him?"

Yamcha chuckled, "Don't worry, Puar. We'll find him later when he has passed out from hunger!"

* * *

Goku was wandering around the Saiyan city with his hands still behind his head. He had noticed that all the people of this planet had tails just like he had, so he wondered if he was a Saiyan as well………Nah…He couldn't be……Could he…?

Goku had no idea that someone was gazing at him from an alleyway. It was someone who he _should _have known but had forgotten, it was his older brother, Raditz.

'_I _thought _that kid I saw earlier was Kakarrot…now I'm certain that it was him…'_ Raditz smirked, _'Perhaps I will tell Father…'_ Raditz continued to smirk as he disappeared down the alleyway.

Suddenly, the fourteen year old boy thought he heard a noise—footsteps maybe? The noise had come from an—what Goku thought was empty—alleyway. So, being the curious boy he was, he decided to investigate. He tiptoed into the alley and came to a broken door. Goku could hear voices inside, so he decided to listen in…

"You're sure it was him?" asked one of the voices.

"Yes, Father, there's no mistaking it; it _was_ him…" another voice replied, this voice sounded a bit familiar.

"I see… Where is he now?"

"He's looking around the city… this _is _his first time on Vejita…"

"Second time…but I'm sure he doesn't remember…he was only an infant…"

"Hm. Would you like me to find him, Father?"

"Yes… and bring him here when you do, I want to ask him some questions…"

"I understand, Father…"

Goku heard footsteps. He guessed that one man exited the room, leaving the other alone to ponder his own thoughts.

The man in the room was thinking to himself,_ 'Kakarrot…My son…why didn't you purge the planet you were sent to…? Is it because you are weak? My own son__weak?! Or maybe…'_ The man's pondering was interrupted by a small noise, a sneeze? The man scanned the room, searching for the source of the noise. "Show yourself," he said sternly.

Only moments after, a small figure appeared out of the shadows, it's head bowed. The man examined the figure and found it to be a small boy with black hair spiking up in several, outrageous directions wearing an orange gi.

The man gasped, "Kakarrot?!"

Goku blinked, "What? My name's Goku, I'm not this Kaka-whatever guy!"

"Kakarrot…?" the man said, confusion in his voice, "What's wrong with you?"

Goku scratched his head, "Uh… nothing's wrong with me… I'm fine! Why do you keep calling me Kaka-whatever? I told you that my name's Goku!"

The man stared at the small boy, his mouth slightly agape, "Don't you remember…? Your name, your heritage…, your own _father_…?"

Goku nodded his head, "My name's Goku, I'm from Earth, and my Grandpa told me that my parents were gone."

The man shook his head in disbelief, "You really don't remember…" the man sighed.

Goku tilted his head to the side a little, "I don't even know what I'm s'posed to be rememberin'…Are you sure you don't have me mixed up with someone else, Mister?"

The man shook his head and sighed, "Alright Kid, let me tell you something… Your parents aren't gone…"

Goku grinned excitedly, "Really? Can I meet 'em?"

The man smirked, "Yep."

Goku's grin became larger, "Really? When? Where?"

The man continued to smirk, "How about right here, right now?" Goku nodded excitedly, "Well Kid, you're looking at your father right now, it's me, Bardock."

* * *

Bulma was out of breath and tired of walking, "Are…we…there yet…?" she asked in between breaths.

Vegeta growled, "For the last time, no we are not!" he sighed as he put his fingers to his forehead. He put his hand down as he sighed once more, "Come here……"

Bulma tilted her head, "Huh?"

Vegeta scowled, "Well, do you want to get there faster or not?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, but how?"

"Just come here, and I'll _show _you…" Vegeta said, slightly irritated.

"Are you planning to _rape _me?" Bulma said as she folded her arms. Vegeta growled deeply, "Hey, hey, I was just kidding! Chill out!"

"Fine then… I'll go the quick way and _you _can _walk_…" he said as he glared at the teal haired teenager.

Bulma gasped, "No, no, no!! Take me with you, please?! I'm tired of walking!" she pleaded.

"Then get your ass over here!" Vegeta barked.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming! Hold your horses…" Bulma said as she walked towards the hot-headed prince. Vegeta blinked, "What?" Bulma asked, "Is there something on my face?!" Bulma panicked as she covered her face with her hands.

Vegeta shook his head, "No………What the hell is a 'horse'?"

"Phew…" Bulma put her hands down and began to explain what a horse was, "Well…" Bulma began, "a horse is…an animal from Earth with four legs, it has a mane and a tail, and instead of toes it has hooves. Umm… You can ride them around…" Vegeta was looking a bit baffled, "Never mind…" Bulma said, "It would be easier to show you…" Bulma put her hands behind her back, "Sooooo… how are we getting to the palace faster?" she asked, changing the subject.

Vegeta looked to the sky, "By flying…"

"Like with a plane?" Bulma asked.

"No… with ki…" Vegeta replied.

"Ki….?"

Vegeta sighed, "Energy……"

"Oh……?" Bulma stared at him blankly.

Vegeta stared back apathetically, "…Just come here…"

"Erm… Ok…" Bulma said as she slowly walked closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta put his arms around Bulma's waist making her turn a bit pink, "Now hold on………or not… I really couldn't care less if you fell to the ground and landed in a mangled heap…" he said, smirking.

Bulma glared at him, "If you drop me, my ghost will haunt you forever……" she said as she put her arms around Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta "hmphed" as he raised his ki and took flight.

Bulma gasped, she had never flown outside of a jet before. It was sort of frightening, but oddly she felt safe with Vegeta. She knew he wouldn't drop her……or at least she _hoped _he wouldn't……

Bulma tightened her grip and decided to make some kind of conversation, but…what should she talk about? "So um… Vegeta… Uhhh…. What's your umm… favorite color…?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Why would _that _matter…?"

"I'm just trying to break the silence here!" Bulma argued.

Vegeta sighed, "Fine… I guess… Dark blue…or black……………This is pointless…"

"Well, it's better than silence!" Bulma frowned, "…You should ask what _my _favorite color is to make this more interesting!"

"But I don't _care_…"

"Well, you're no fun!"

"Well, good for me…………"

"Meanie!" Bulma stuck her tongue out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Bitch…"

"Jerk!"

"Babbling witch…"

"Boring man!"

"Annoying harpy…"

"MONKEY!"

"What the hell is a 'monkey'…?"

"NEVER MIND!!"

"…Bitch…"

"OK, STOP IT!" Bulma screamed making Vegeta chuckle.

"There it is…" Vegeta said, still chuckling a little.

Bulma momentarily forgot her anger as she and Vegeta began to descend. They released each other and Bulma ran forward a bit to look at the enormous palace ahead of them. She gazed at the palace in amazement, "_This _is where you live?!"

Vegeta shrugged, "Most of the time…"

Bulma glanced back at Vegeta, "What do you mean, 'most of the—" but before she could finish her question, Vegeta began to make his way toward the palace. "Hey, wait up!" Bulma said while running after him.

When the two arrived at the front entrance, the guards bowed and one spoke, "Ah, prince Vegeta, welcome back… And you must be… Miss Bulma, right? Go on inside."

"Uh… thanks…" Bulma said as she and Vegeta walked inside.

Once inside, Bulma's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped, "It looks even bigger _inside_!!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

"So…" Bulma began, "Where will _I_ be staying?" she asked.

"In the room next to mine…" Vegeta replied apathetically.

"Oh…" Bulma stared at him quite blankly for a while, "…and… where is that…?"

Vegeta sighed in annoyance, "We're getting there………"

"Geez…sorry…"

They walked down the hall for what seemed like forever until they reached a door. "This is it…" Vegeta said as he opened the door revealing a nice room with a large bed, a dresser, and a door leading out to a balcony. There were other things too, but Bulma didn't really seem to care at the time. She was too exhausted.

"You'd better get some rest…We have to plan shit tomorrow…" Vegeta said.

"Yeah, ok…" Bulma said as she yawned, "Well…good night Vegeta."

"Whatever…" Vegeta said as he turned to leave.

"Hey!" Bulma said loudly, stopping Vegeta. "You should say goodnight to someone when they say it to you!" she spat. Vegeta couldn't distinguish whether her words held anger, disappointment, or simple annoyance—he honestly didn't really care which it was.

Vegeta grumbled, "Fine………Goodnight…"

"Goodnight, who…?" Bulma asked as she smirked.

"Goodnight……Bulma……" Vegeta said, feeling drowsy and not really wanting to fight at the time.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta as he left the room. Somehow she knew that this had caused him to roll his eyes at her. She yawned once more as she clambered into the bed. She found the sheets soft, silky, and luxurious; much different from the ones she was used to at home.

She didn't seem to care about sleeping in her clothes tonight. She could barely keep her eyes open, and she probably wouldn't be able to find the capsule that contained her clothes because of her exhaustion. She laid her head down on the pillow, and sleep instantly over came her.

Vegeta sighed as he entered his own room. If he mated Bulma, then he would be one step closer to becoming king, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

Vegeta sighed yet again, "Just one mess after another…"

* * *

_VFC: I'm still not completely satisfied with this chappie... Oh well... _


	3. Pain

_VFC: MAJOR editing in this chappie. I think it's better now and I assume that it makes a little more sense now. Well_…_here are the ages in case you forgot_…_or_…_are just joining us!_

**Vegeta **— **19**

**Bulma **— **16**

**Yamcha **— **16**

**Puar **— **15**

**Goku **— **14**

**Chi-Chi **—14

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Three: Pain...**

* * *

"_Pain… without love  
Pain… I can't get enough  
Pain… I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…"_

– **Three Days Grace: Pain –**

* * *

Vegeta awoke for about the third time that night. Every time he awoke, he had an uneasy feeling. _'Why do I keep feeling like this…? I've never felt this way before……' _He felt as if there were an intruder in the palace. He sighed as he got out of his bed and began putting his clothes on. He had to find out what or _who_ it was. "I'm not getting any sleep anyway……" he grumbled to himself.

When he finished dressing, he quietly opened the door just enough to see out. He examined the hallway and found nothing, but he couldn't shake that uneasy feeling he had. He slipped out into the dark corridor and closed the door gently behind him. He swiftly dashed up the hallway making as little noise as possible. He slowed only when he came to the first corner. Vegeta pressed his back against the wall and peeked around the corner. What he saw was a man. This man was tall and slender. He had light blue skin and, long emerald hair, which was pulled back. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and glared at the man. He knew this intruder…and he knew him well. He was the man who had given him at least six of the many scars on his body. This man was one of Frieza's top henchmen. This man…was Zarbon.

'_What is _he _doing here…?'_ Vegeta asked himself, _'Is Dodoria here as well…?'_ Vegeta searched the hall with his eyes. He couldn't see the spiked pink man, but that didn't mean anything. He'd just have to sneak around as though Zarbon _and _Dodoria were in that hall even if Dodoria wasn't.

Vegeta heard Zarbon sigh, "Now… Lord Frieza said there was a girl here… but where is she?" the blue alien said. Vegeta flinched, _'Girl? Is he talking about…Bulma…?'_

"Honestly, I don't understand what Lord Frieza would want with a mere Earth girl…but orders are orders…" Zarbon said as he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

Vegeta tried to put everything together. He didn't understand. What _would _that repulsive lizard want with Bulma…? Whatever it was, he couldn't allow Zarbon to get his hands on her. …Not that Vegeta cared. No, he'd be glad to get rid of that annoying woman…or that's what he continued to tell himself… Vegeta shook his head to clear his thoughts. He saw that Zarbon had begun to walk through the hallway so Vegeta decided that he had better get moving towards Bulma's chambers.

When Vegeta was only a few footsteps away from Bulma's room, he noticed that the door was wide open. Suddenly, Vegeta felt something he hadn't felt for a long time; panic. Was he too late? Did Zarbon get here before he did? Did he take Bulma…? "No…" Vegeta said to himself. "I can't think like that…until I am certain she was…-" he trailed off. Vegeta slowly took the remaining steps to the open door. When he peered inside, he found nothing. Bulma was gone. He clenched his fists tightly causing a few drops of crimson to fall to the floor. Then he heard a small noise. Vegeta quickly turned around to meet the source of the noise. It was Bulma. She was safe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing…?" Vegeta asked sternly yet quietly. Inside he was relieved, but he wouldn't allow himself to damage his pride, so he had to hide his relief.

Bulma frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "I was looking for you, you big jerk!"

Vegeta growled, "You could have gotten yourself killed! If that were to happen I would never hear the end of it from that stubborn old man!"

Bulma folded her arms and looked away from Vegeta, "Geez, I'm sorry!" she retorted sarcastically.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something more, but the sound of footsteps stopped him. "Shit…" he said quietly. "Come on, and hurry…!" He said as he took hold of Bulma's wrist and jerked on it roughly. This caused her to yelp. "Shut up! We have to go _now_!" Vegeta said irately. Bulma nodded and the two sprinted down the dark corridor.

"Vegeta, what are we running from…?" Bulma asked as they continued to sprint down the hall.

"Zarbon," Vegeta replied quickly without looking back at her.

"Zarbon?" Bulma repeated the name.

Vegeta came to a stop causing Bulma to trip and fall flat on her face. "Owww!" she whimpered. Vegeta shushed her. "Don't you 'shoosh' me!" she spat.

"Shut the hell up!" Vegeta whispered harshly, "If you don't shut your big ass mouth, we'll both wind up dead!"

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows and was about to argue when she heard a voice coming from behind. "Ah, here you are." the voice said.

Bulma gasped. "Zarbon what the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta barked as he absentmindedly stood in front of Bulma ready to take action if needed; ready to protect her…

"Prince Vegeta…" Zarbon began, "long time no see… Now if you'll kindly hand over the girl I'll be on my way and there will be no pain on your part." Zarbon demanded with a twisted smile on his face. Vegeta stood his ground and growled. "No? Have it your way then…"

Without warning, Zarbon charged at Vegeta. Vegeta shifted into battle stance, he knew he was no match for Zarbon but he had to try. Suddenly Zarbon disappeared causing Vegeta to flinch. He searched the room for Zarbon's location, "Damn it!" Vegeta felt a blow to his abdomen.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried as Vegeta fell to the floor.

Vegeta coughed out a bit of blood causing Zarbon to chuckle. "Sh-shut up…you bastard…" Vegeta muttered as he shakily stood up. He wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth then swiftly flung himself towards Zarbon. Vegeta threw a swift kick Zarbon's way, but the blue alien caught the prince's leg. Vegeta gasped as Zarbon flung him into the wall behind him. Vegeta cried out in pain as his body collided with the wall then fell to the floor once again.

"This seems familiar…Don't you think so, Vegeta?" Zarbon said while laughing slightly.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. She couldn't hide the fear in her voice no matter how desperately she tried.

Vegeta arose once more only to get beaten down again by Zarbon. "Vegeta, why must you fight me even though you are clearly too weak?" Zarbon asked with a smirk. Vegeta ignored him as he threw his fist towards Zarbon's face. Zarbon took hold of Vegeta's fist just before it made contact, "Tsk, tsk, Vegeta… Haven't you learned by now what happens to those who attempt to bruise my beautiful face?" Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he began to regret his actions. Zarbon smirked as he brought his other fist down hard on Vegeta's captured left arm. A sickening crack was heard as Vegeta let out a blood-curdling cry of pain. Zarbon released Vegeta's arm, which fell limply to his side. The prince clenched his teeth as he grasped his now broken limb with his other hand and fell to his knees. He felt light headed. The corridor seemed to be spinning. Vegeta saw Bulma running towards him while screaming; he could also hear Zarbon's sickening laughter. Then... Nothing. Vegeta saw and heard nothing as he fell into an ominous void of familiar darkness.

* * *

When Vegeta awoke, he felt a throbbing pain in his left arm. His whole body ached as well. Vegeta let out a long agonized moan; this pain… was too much. What was it? How had he come to feel this pain? He couldn't remember a thing. All he could remember was… Bulma. He was protecting her from someone. Oh yes, Zarbon, he was protecting her from Zarbon. Bulma… What had happened to her? More importantly, _why _had he been protecting her? He didn't feel any sort of fondness towards her…at least he didn't think he did… How could he? She was just a bratty, teenaged, human girl when he was a Saiyan warrior.

Vegeta attempted to ease his eyes open. It was bright. Why was it so bright…? _'Where am I…?' _Hesaw a blurry, distorted figure. He couldn't tell who or what it was because he had to shut his eyes again. He heard words…Were they coming from the distorted figure?

"V…eta…?"

The ache in his head made the words unclear… What was this person – or thing – saying…?

"Ve…g…ta…?"

The voice sounded so far away… The words were somewhat garbled and incoherent… but they were becoming clearer to him.

"Vegeta?"

His name. The voice was saying his name. Whom did the voice belong to? The voice was so familiar, but when Vegeta tried to recall whom the voice belonged to, the excruciating pain in his head stopped him. Why did his head ache so badly? Vegeta let out another long, painful moan.

"Vegeta, are you ok? Please tell me you're ok…"

The voice, he knew whose voice it was now. Vegeta tried to speak but he could not form any words, he could just groan in pain.

"Vegeta, are you ok? Can you move your head? If you can, nod once if you're ok."

The voice sounded worried, but it was still somewhat soft and soothing. Vegeta attempted to move his head. He could do it. He nodded once, slowly. He heard the voice sigh; he gathered that it was relieved.

"Thank Kami… I thought you were dead!" the voice said softly.

'_So did I…' _Vegeta said to himself.

"Is he gonna be ok now?"

Another voice, it also sounded vaguely familiar. It sounded like a young boy.

"I hope so…I really hope so…"

Bulma. That's whom the voice belonged to. So she _was _ok. How had she escaped Zarbon? Vegeta couldn't think at the time. The pain of his arm and head was too much for him to think. He moaned once again.

"Vegeta, it's ok… You should get some rest."

"…Bul…ma…?" the prince finally managed to say.

"Yes Vegeta, it's me, Bulma. I'll be right here… You should get some sleep."

Vegeta nodded weakly then immediately drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Bulma sighed forlornly. She was furious with herself for not being able to aid Vegeta when he needed it. She didn't know _what _she could have done to help, and that is mostly the reason why she felt so horrible.

Bulma felt as though she could break down and cry, just cry like there was no tomorrow. But she couldn't, at least not in front of her friends; Puar who was trying her best to comfort her, Goku who didn't fully understand what was going on, and Yamcha who was just leaning against the wall, his arms folded, and a sour expression of apathy on his face. Therefore, she did her best to box up her emotions in her head.

"Bulma… I don't understand why he's unconscious… I mean, it's just a broken arm…" Yamcha said rather coldly.

This, however, was the wrong thing to say. Bulma rose from her chair beside Vegeta's bed and glared hard at the scar-faced teenager. "Just a broken arm…?" Bulma repeated, "It's not _just _a broken arm, _Yamcha_…" Bulma said, her voice practically dripping with venom. "You weren't there, so you don't know what happened… Vegeta got the tar beaten out of him even _after _he was knocked unconscious! That monster didn't know when to stop! It's a good thing this guy showed up, or Vegeta would be dead right now!"

"My name's Bardock, by the way…" explained the father of Goku.

Yamcha tightly clenched his fists, "I just don't understand _why _you care about him so much! He hasn't been nice to you, he's called you names, and he doesn't seem to care the least bit about _you_!" Yamcha retorted, raising his voice louder and louder with every word.

Bulma lowered her head. She felt the tears begin to build up, "Maybe you're right, Yamcha…" she whispered softly. "Maybe he _doesn't _care…and I'm just wasting my time…caring for him…" Bulma sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "But I don't care… He's my soul mate…remember…? The dragon wouldn't make a mistake, I'm sure of it… and…it might take some time but…I think Vegeta will come around… A person can't _always _be rude and uncaring……right? I think that underneath all of that arrogant hotheadedness there's a good man…… I just have to find out how to bring him out… " Bulma said as she smiled weakly.

Yamcha sighed heavily, "Fine… Whatever… I just don't want you to get hurt, Bulma…" he said as he turned to leave

"Yamcha! Where are you going?" Puar asked.

"Away…" was Yamcha's soft reply.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Puar called after him.

"No Puar… I need to be alone for a while…" Yamcha said softly.

"But Yamcha…" Puar squeaked, but it was too late; Yamcha had already left.

Bulma turned her head to look at Vegeta, _'You _do _care…I know you do…and I'm going to prove it to Yamcha… He just said those things because he's jealous…at least…I hope that's the reason………Well, we'll find out once you wake up, won't we?'_

* * *

— _Three days later —_

Vegeta felt as though he hadn't moved for months. He was feeling drowsy and he felt like sand had been poured into his eyes. _'Guh, how irritating…'_ He opened his eyes slowly. First his left, then his right. Once they were opened, he examined his surroundings. It was the middle of the night, he guessed, as it was too dark to really see anything. He grumbled to himself as he sat up, wincing slightly, 'Damn arm…' he said to himself. Hold up… Who had wrapped up his broken arm and bandaged up his newly acquired gashes? He pondered the question for a moment then shook it off; he didn't really care anyway…

Once again, he looked around. Still, he really couldn't see anything, nothing but the teal haired girl sitting on a chair next to his bed hunched over and sleeping soundly with her arms folded under her head and resting on his lap…… Vegeta was stunned, _'Why is _she _here…?'_

"Hey," Vegeta said as he placed his right hand on Bulma's shoulder and attempted to shake her awake. When nothing happened, Vegeta growled, "Woman, wake the hell up!" he said slightly louder as he proceeded to shake her. Still, she didn't stir. Vegeta eventually sighed and gave up. He laid his head back down on the pillow and gazed up at the ceiling. What is that woman doing here? Had _she _been the one who tended to his wounds…? Feeling slightly surprised, he continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling. Does this woman actually…_care _for him…? Vegeta shook his head. He decided not to think more on this until the morning came; when his thoughts didn't seem to be so scattered and illogical. Slowly, he allowed his eyelids to drift over his eyes and eventually fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

— _In The Morning —_

When Bulma finally awoke, she yawned and stretched her arms. She looked towards Vegeta who was still slumbering soundly. Bulma never would have thought that Vegeta, the cold, heartless Saiyan warrior, could look so peaceful. His usual scowl was not present making it seem like he was a kind, gentle, and caring man… Bulma giggled to herself. The words kind, gentle, caring, and Vegeta did not belong in the same sentence, unless the sentence was something like, "_Vegeta _slaughtered the _kind_, _gentle _man without _caring_."

"Excuse me, Miss Bulma…" said a deep voice.

Bulma stopped her giggling and turned her head towards the door. There was a man standing there. He looked almost exactly like Vegeta, but this man had a mustache and a goatee and was a whole lot taller than Vegeta. Bulma quickly identified this man as King Vegita, the father of Vegeta, and king of this planet.

"Miss Bulma, I would like to speak with you for a moment…" he said as he walked further into the room.

"Ok," Bulma said, "What about?"

"About…my son… Is he… alright…?" King Vegita said the last few words quietly.

Bulma nodded her head and smiled, "He'll be back on his feet insulting people and finding new ways to drive me insane in no time!"

King Vegita chuckled, "That is good hear," he said as he turned to leave.

"Um… King Vegita, sir…? Can I ask you something?" Bulma asked while looking down at her feet.

"Hmm? What is it?" the king asked as he turned around to face Bulma once more.

Bulma raised her head to look King Vegita in the eyes, "Would it be possible to let me go to back my home planet for a while?" she asked quietly.

"I don't see why not," the king replied smiling slightly, "You would most likely want to tell your family of the arrangements between my son and yourself."

"Yeah, that and my parents have always told me that they would like to meet the man before I get married…" Bulma said, "I've never understood why, though… because I've always thought that I would get married to someone who they didn't like…" she continued while giggling.

"I see," King Vegita said as he slightly chuckled as well. "Just tell me where your planet is located and I shall prepare a ship for you."

"See, that's the problem…" Bulma said as she twiddled her thumbs, "I…don't really know…how to get there…because…I got here by a wish…"

"I see…" the king said as he stroked his goatee with his hand. "What did you say the name of your planet was?"

"Earth, but why would that matter…?" Bulma asked. She thought it was sort of strange how well she and King Vegita got along… now if only she could get to that thickheaded son of his….

"Earth……Earth… Why does that sound familiar…?" King Vegita said to himself as he continued to stroke his goatee.

"Excuse me, Sire…" said a voice from the hall, "Did you just say 'Earth'?"

"Yes," the king replied as he turned to face the man in the hall, "Do you know of it?"

"Yes sire! A few days ago, we found a man and a young girl who had crash-landed on our planet. The man died, but the girl survived. She's in the doctor's care as of now," the man explained, "The girl said her name was 'Chi-Chi' and the man she was with was her uncle."

Bulma's face lit up. Chi-Chi? Was the girl the man mentioned the same Chi-Chi as the Chi-Chi she knew?

The king frowned, "What does this have to do with-"

"Sire," the man interrupted, "the man and the girl are from the planet Earth. The ship wasn't too badly damaged…I think we could get the coordinates for Earth from the ship's computer."

"Then why are you still standing here? Go to that ship and get the coordinates!" the king ordered.

"Yes sire!" the man said as he saluted then took off running at full speed down the hall.

"Well then, Miss Bulma," King Vegita said as he turned to face Bulma, "it seems as though you now have a way to get back to your home planet." he said with a smile on his face.

Bulma smiled back at him, "Thank you so much," she paused then a small smirk formed on her face, "'Dad'!"

The king laughed, "You are very welcome." he said. "So it's settled then, you and Vegeta shall leave for Earth as soon as he is well."

"Right!" Bulma said cheerfully, "Oh! Do you think you could send that girl the man found in here? I want to talk to her…I think… she's someone I know…"

King Vegita nodded, "I shall have the doctor send her in here right away. Now I must go attend to other matters, but I will come back to check on you as soon as I can." this being said, the king turned and left the room.

Bulma turned her head towards Vegeta. He was still asleep. Bulma sighed, _'Vegeta, will you just wake up already?! I want to go home…' _she said to herself. Then, as if he had read Bulma's mind, Vegeta began gradually opening his eyes. Bulma felt her heart begin to race. "Vegeta? Are you awake?"

Vegeta glared at her, "No…I open my eyes every now and then while I'm sleeping… Of course I'm awake, you idiot!" he barked.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well, excuuuuuse me!" she replied.

Vegeta sighed heavily as he sat up. "Vegeta I don't think you should-"

"I'm fine!" Vegeta interrupted.

"Geez… I'm sorry for _caring_!" Bulma said as she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry for caring"? These words racked Vegeta's mind. So… she _does _care about him… Vegeta was about to say something, but a girl who seemed to be the same age as Goku interrupted. "Bulma?" she said.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma exclaimed happily, "So it _is _you! But…how did you end up here? Some guy said you crash landed here, but why were you in a ship in the first place?"

Chi-Chi shrugged, "I don't know… My dad just told my uncle to take me and get away to somewhere far away. He said that a freezer was going to attack Earth… which I don't understand…How could a freezer attack Earth?"

Vegeta didn't think much of what this girl had said until…a thought hit him, "Do you mean…Frieza…?"

"Yeah…something like that…" Chi-Chi replied, "I'm gonna go look around now…for my Goku!" she said enthusiastically as she walked out of the room.

Vegeta felt as though his heart had stopped. Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Frieza? Who the heck is Frieza?"

"He calls himself 'Lord Frieza'…" Vegeta explained, rolling his eyes.

"But…_who _is he?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed, "Frieza is the one who is responsible for the destruction of hundreds of planets… however… _he _isn't the one destroying them…"

"Then who's destroying them….?" Bulma asked. She was having one of those 'I don't want to know but yet I do' moments.

Vegeta tightly clenched the fist of his unbroken arm, "He makes _us_, the Saiyans, do his dirty work while he keeps his own hands clean. Therefore, while we are out there on the battlefield covered in blood doing _his _work, he sits there on his disgusting lizard ass and laughs! He says he'll protect our race if we obey him, but it's just a lie he made up to make the Saiyans believe that he meant them…no harm…He has taken the lives of countless Saiyans for his own amusement…He has even made my mo—" Vegeta bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything else. He had already told Bulma too much…

"Your what?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing…It's none of your business……" Vegeta replied as he shook his head and took back his cold demeanor.

"Fine……" Bulma said, sounding disappointed. Then, it hit her. Her eyes grew wide and she began to panic. "Vegeta! If this Frieza guy is _really _on Earth then…my parents are in serious trouble! We have to go there and get them! I don't want my parents to die!!"

Vegeta frowned, "How the hell are we supposed to do that?! Frieza's men could be all over the planet… Once we arrive we'll be dead!" he said as he stood up, flinching from slight soreness.

"Then we'll just have to sneak around or try to outsmart them…" Bulma replied as she folded her arms.

Vegeta glanced down at his broken arm, "If I had both of my arms I could just slay any one of Frieza's men……" he said proudly. _'Any of them excluding Zarbon, Dodoria, and Frieza himself…'_ he thought melancholically.

"But you don't, so we'll _have _to outsmart them…" Bulma said with a prideful countenance.

"Are you sure that's a good plan…?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course! I mean… _I _thought it up… and I _am _the smartest girl in the universe!" Bulma said quite haughtily.

Vegeta could not contain the exasperated sigh that escaped his lips, "…Right…" he said feeling slightly aggravated.

* * *

_VFC: HOLY MOTHER OF VEGETA!! I made this chappie better (I think…)! Woot! Go me! _**n.n**


	4. Earth

_VFC: I couldn't decide what to change on this chappie_…-.-

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Four: Earth**

* * *

"_Show me how it ends, it's all alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well that's alright  
Let's give this another try"_

– **Breaking Benjamin: So Cold –**

* * *

Bulma hesitated as she stood inside the vessel that would take her and Vegeta to Earth to rescue her parents and her friends. They had already been away from Vejita-sei for about two hours, and she was beginning to have second thoughts about going back to Earth… Mostly because of what Vegeta had said before they departed.

* * *

"_Bulma…" Vegeta said as he watched the teenaged girl gather her things and place them into a suitcase she had produced from one of her capsules. "First of all… Do you really need all of that shit just to go to Earth then come directly back here?!"_

_Bulma looked at him and frowned, "Of course I do! You never know what you'll need, even on short trips! And girls like me, like to be prepared incase something happens… Most women do it……"_

"…'_Most women do it'…? Are you sure about that…?" Vegeta asked. _

"_Yes… If you didn't know that, then you've obviously never met a woman before…" Bulma declared._

"_No…I've met plenty of women…just none as bitchy and odd as you are…" Vegeta muttered inaudibly._

"_There!" Bulma said happily as she placed the last item into the suitcase. She pressed a button on the side, and the suitcase "poofed" back into a capsule. Vegeta flinched slightly. He would never get used to these crazy bombs…The way they explode and produce strange things larger than the capsule itself…He shook his head._

"_Are you absolutely certain you want to return to Earth?" Vegeta asked._

_Bulma nodded, "Yep!"_

_Vegeta looked to the side, "…You do know what Frieza will do if he captures us…right…?"_

"_He'll kill us, won't he," Bulma replied apathetically._

_Vegeta shook his head slowly, "Worse…" _

_Bulma blinked, "What could be worse then death?" Bulma gasped. The look Vegeta was now giving her made her skin crawl. She just wanted to hide, to be out of his sight. He reminded her of one of those people from movies she had seen where someone had lost everything and everyone they cared about. _

"_There are many things…worse than death…" Vegeta said, looking Bulma in the eyes, "Being held captive by Frieza for most of your life is worse than death…Getting beaten daily for Frieza's own pleasure is worse than-" Vegeta felt a lump in his throat. He tightly clenched his fist. "Never mind…" he added quickly, turning away from Bulma._

"_Vegeta…" Bulma said softly as she gently placed her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Amazingly, he didn't flinch or push her away. He just stood there, looking down at the floor. "Does he-Does Frieza…?"_

"…_Just…don't allow Frieza to think you are……'fond'… of me or anyone else…Perhaps he'll go easy on you…" Vegeta said, trying his best to contain his emotions._

"_Ok, I'll try my best…" Bulma replied softly, "Maybe I shouldn't ask…but…what would he do…if…he…thought that…I- you know…"_

_Vegeta turned to face Bulma, "Things you don't even want to _imagine_…" he said darkly._

* * *

Bulma wasn't sure what those things could be, but by the way Vegeta had said that sentence made her not want to know… She didn't even want to think about what that Frieza monster could do.

"What's your problem…?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma shook her head to clear her thoughts, "What are you talking about?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You seemed to have misplaced your very small brain for a moment there……" Vegeta replied, smirking.

"Oh shut up, you big jerk!" Bulma shot back as she stuck her tongue out at Vegeta, making him glare at her. Bulma sighed, "So, how much longer do you think it will take for us to get there?"

"About another hour…" Vegeta said, indifferently.

Bulma panicked, "An hour?! So…we're almost there!?"

"What's the matter? You're the one who wanted to go, remember…?" Vegeta replied, a bored tone in his voice.

"Uh…! N-no! You misunderstood how I said that…um… I'm, uh, _excited _that we're almost there!" Bulma said, her voice shaking slightly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

Bulma glanced around nervously for a moment then she decided to peek out the window. What she saw made her eyes bulge and her jaw drop. She saw…planet Earth.

"Vegeta! I thought you said we had another hour!" Bulma asked, a hint of fear in her voice. She didn't know why she was afraid, it was her own planet for, Kami's sake!

"The computer said an hour last time I looked at it…" Vegeta replied.

Bulma folded her arms, "Well, when was the last time you looked!?"

Vegeta thought for a moment, "…About an hour ago…"

Bulma temporarily lost her balance, but she managed to remain standing. Vegeta shook his head and walked towards the window. He glanced out the window and inspected the blue and green planet. He tilted his head a little to the side. He "hmphed" then turned back to face Bulma. "It doesn't look like much…"

"Well, you must be blind!" Bulma argued, "Earth is a beautiful place! It's kind of like your planet, only the sky isn't red and freakish!"

Vegeta glared at her. Soon the glare was replaced by a sinister smirk, "Well… You should get ready to land or else you'll end up red like the sky on my planet…"

Bulma laughed mockingly, "That doesn't even make sense!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth and growled, "Just shut the fuck up and get ready to land!"

Once the ship had landed Bulma poked her head out and examined her surroundings cautiously. Vegeta, growing impatient, pushed her out of the ship. Bulma yelped, but quickly covered her mouth. She just knew that Frieza could be anywhere watching and waiting for them, ready to strike at any given moment. Bulma gulped and turned to Vegeta. "M-My house is th-that way…" she stammered as she pointed towards the direction of the Capsule building, "Do…you think you could… f-fly us there…?"

Vegeta shrugged, "Sure…if you want to get captured by Zarbon…"

Bulma was confused, "Well, if we flew wouldn't Zarbon _not _catch us…? I mean, he wouldn't be able to find us, would he?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Trust me, he'd find us… If I were to fly us there, I would have to raise my ki, he would then find my ki with his scouter…then we would be dead………or worse…"

Bulma sighed, she was still a little confused but she decided she had better trust Vegeta's word. "So…that means we have to walk, right…?" she asked sorrowfully.

Vegeta nodded. Bulma sighed, then began the long trek to Capsule Corp. followed by Vegeta.

* * *

"Lord Frieza…" said a short, pink, bulky man with spikes on the top of his head and encircling his wrists. "You'll be glad to know that the girl you were after and the monkey prince are now on Earth."

The purple lizard twisted his lips up into a malicious grin, "Excellent… Now Dodoria, I want you and Zarbon to go and seize the girl…"

"Yes, Lord Frieza. And what do you want us to do with Vegeta…?" asked the pink alien, Dodoria, as he bowed to the lizard.

"Ah, the monkey… Do whatever you please with him… but don't kill him… I still have use for him…" Frieza chuckled evilly, "…as my personal punching bag…"

Dodoria chortled as he turned to leave, but he was halted by Frieza, "And Dodoria…" he began, "do not harm the girl…"

"Yes, Lord Frieza…" Dodoria responded as he took flight.

Frieza chuckled to himself, "Vegeta, I thought you were smarter than that…" his twisted smile returned, "…but I guess not… because it seems that you have fallen right into my little trap…"

* * *

Bulma stood with her eyes wide and her mouth agape in the remains of what used to be West City. "What…What happened here…?" She took a few steps forward as she looked for anyone that had survived whatever had taken place here. She saw nothing but rubble. Even the Capsule building where she had lived all her life was in ruins. Bulma fell to her knees. Tears began forming in her eyes. She knew… there were no survivors.

Vegeta looked around. Something didn't seem right. "…We should leave…" he said quickly.

Bulma nodded slowly. "Yeah…" she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Vegeta heard a noise coming from behind. He spun himself around to meet whatever had caused the noise. He was ready to take action, but he saw nothing. He turned his head to look at Bulma, "Hide…" he said quietly. Bulma was puzzled but did as she was told. She hid somewhere where she could see what was going on. Vegeta looked forward, "I know you're hiding here… Show yourself…" he called out sternly. Vegeta heard voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, he saw a blonde haired woman and an old lavender haired man with a cigarette in his mouth and a small black cat on his shoulder emerge from their hiding place.

"Mom! Dad! You're ok!" Bulma cried as she ran towards them.

"Yes, it's a good thing we had that underground shelter built underneath Capsule Corp." the man, Bulma's father, said.

"Bulma, dear, we've been worried sick about you!" the blonde, Bulma's mother, chirped. To Vegeta, she sounded the opposite of worried. "Ooooh! Bulma, who's your friend?"

"Oh…um…this is Vegeta…" Bulma replied.

"Oh my! He's a cutie!" the bubbly blonde giggled.

Vegeta glared at the woman then looked away. Bulma blushed, "Y-yeah…he…he is…" she said nervously and quietly. "Uh…we're supposed…to be get-getting…married…!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! My baby is getting married! Congratulations, Sweetie! When is the wedding supposed to be?" Bulma's mother said happily.

"Um, Bunny, Dear?" Bulma's father cut in, "Isn't Bulma still a little too young to get married…?"

"Oh…that's right…" the blonde said sadly.

'_That's right! I'm only sixteen…' _Bulma said to herself. She looked to Vegeta. _'But he's so—'_

"We should leave…_now_," Vegeta said sternly, interrupting Bulma's thoughts.

Bulma sighed, "Alright… Mom, Dad, we're taking you to Vegeta's home planet. It's a lot safer there right now."

"Ah, space travel… So where is this planet?" Bulma's father asked while stroking his mustache.

"Well, it's—" Bulma began to explain but Vegeta shot her a glare as if to say "We don't have time for this". "Uh… I'll tell you on the way…"

"Bulma, are your friends on that planet as well?" Bulma's father asked when they arrived at the ship.

Bulma froze, she had almost forgotten about Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, the pig, Turtle and the perverted old man! She looked to Vegeta, "Um…Vegeta? Do you think we could…um…go to this little island and…get my other friends…?"

Vegeta shrugged, "Whatever……but we have to do it quickly…"

Bulma nodded, "Right."

"BULMAAA!! OH! It is you! Bulma!!" called a voice.

"Huh?" Bulma turned to look in the direction the voice had come from. What she saw was an old man running towards them. He was dragging a screaming pig by the ears behind him. Behind them, there was a short bald boy with six forehead dots, a tall man who was also bald with three eyes, a boy that looked like a mime/clown, and a sea tortoise.

"Ok, so maybe we _won't_ have to go get them…" Bulma said softly.

"Bulma! We have to leave! This planet's gone crazy! There's giant purple lizards, green haired gay men, weird spiky pink guys, and a lot of other crazy things! WE HAVE TO GO _**NOW**_!!" the old man said so quickly that Bulma barely understood him.

Vegeta blinked, this girl had crazy friends and family… He shook his head and sighed. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes. His whole body grew tense, "Let's go," he said.

"THANK KAMI!!" the old man exclaimed as he scampered onto the ship, still holding the pig by the ears.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Bulma blinked, "Uh…ok…? Let's go…everyone…"

Vegeta hesitated for a moment after everyone had boarded the ship. He had this feeling that someone was watching him. He glanced around a few times.

"Is something wrong?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked at her and shook his head, "No…it's nothing… Let's go…" he said as he also boarded the ship.

"Damn it…" said Dodoria as he watched the ship take off into the air. "If that stupid old man hadn't gotten in the way, we would've had her!"

Zarbon tucked a stray strand of his emerald hair behind his ear, "Oh well… We'll get her next time."

"What do you mean 'oh well, we'll get her next time'?! You're way too calm, Zarbon…" Dodoria barked to the blue alien.

Zarbon chuckled, "Perhaps, but remember that Lord Frieza only wanted Vegeta to know that she was missing…"

Dodoria shook his head, "Yeah, but once he knows isn't he going to tell someone?"

Zarbon smiled, "No. You should know as well as I do how stubborn Vegeta can be. He would try to rescue her himself…and that's when we get to have some fun…"

Dodoria chuckled, "Oh yeah… Heh heh… But won't Lord Frieza be angry once he finds out they got away?"

"Probably not…" Zarbon said coolly, "We just have to tell him that there were too many witnesses…"

"Oh, right," Dodoria replied, "…I'll let _you _talk to him anyway…"

Zarbon smirked, "Come now, Dodoria, don't tell me you are afraid of Lord Frieza…"

Dodoria growled, "I'm not afraid of Lord Frieza… I just don't want to be there if he really _is_ furious about them getting away!"

"Fine then… I will speak with him myself…" Zarbon said calmly.

"Good…" Dodoria replied.

* * *

"The sky…is red?!" the pig, Oolong, gasped.

"That's interesting, isn't it, Kitty?" Dr. Briefs said. His cat just "meowed."

Bulma gazed at Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta… On Earth, what were you—"

"Zarbon and Dodoria…were close by…" Vegeta interrupted.

Bulma gasped, "They were!? Well, why didn't you tell me?"

Vegeta shrugged, "No idea…"

"Vegeta, Bulma. You've made it back safely, I see." King Vegita said as he walked towards the small crowd of people. "I assume these are the people you set out to bring here."

"Yep," Bulma replied, "These are my parents and my other friends."

"I see," said the king, "Well, I want you to know that they are welcome to stay at the palace as well."

"Palace?!" the bald boy repeated, "We're staying at a palace!?"

"Yes, Krillin, we're staying at a palace…" Bulma said.

"Cool! Where is it?" Krillin asked as he looked around excitedly.

Vegeta stared at him, "Gee, I don't know… is that it?!" he said as he pointed to the palace…which was right in front of Krillin.

Krillin blinked, "……Oh……"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Where do you find these people…?"

Bulma laughed nervously.

* * *

_VFC: _… -sneezes_- I hate the stupid cold virus…But enough about me!! I still don't like this chappie! _…_Must_…_change_…_it_…_somehow_… … … … _Toast_…_ Ha ha ha_… _Well, that was creepy_…**O-o;** _Stupid cow!! Whoa_… _I'm just full of randomness today_…_ I'm gonna blame the cold virus for my randomness_… _I think peanut pudding would be gross_…_ I'm just gonna shut up now_… … …


	5. Devils And Angels

_VFC: I think I've been forgetting to put the random disclaimers on after I changed the chappies… _**O-o **_So I'll put one on this one!! **Disclaimer: -reading a card that tells her what her lines are- I do not**Next card—Own DragonBall—Next Card—Z! Oh man…_

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Five: Devils and Angels**

* * *

"_There's a devil in my head and an_

_Angel in my bed that's getting colder_

_I cannot, I will not let her go"_

– **Royal Bliss: Devils and Angels –**

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

There's something about the middle of the night that relaxes me… and I am in much need of relaxation after the recent events… Ugh… I swear that woman will be the death of me! Either her, her idiotic friends, or that stubborn old bastard I call Father.

Ever since that woman showed up here there's been nothing but trouble… First, father says I have to _mate_ with this woman because, supposedly, she is my _soul mate_. Tch, as if there were even such a thing as a "soul mate", it is all just a child's fairytale. And now Frieza is trying to abduct Bulm- the woman… I am the only person who knows of this so, of course, _I _have to protect her… and I got my arm broken in the process…

I should just allow Zarbon and Dodoria to take her… then I could be rid of this annoyance. But… something is preventing me from allowing that to happen. Perhaps I am going soft…? No, that could never happen… could it…? _**Stchei**_, of course not…

I leaned against the palace wall, "You can come out…I know you're there…" I called out casually.

"Wha– How did you– I didn't even–" And there she is… that woman that is causing me so much stress… "H-how did you know I was there?" She said.

I sighed, "How would I _not _know you were there…?" I asked nonchalantly as I turned my head to look at her. "You know, in the moon's light you don't look so ugly…" I smirked.

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not sure if I should take that as a flattering remark or if I should slap that stupid smirk off that stupid face of yours for calling me ugly!" she said, her sapphire eyes glaring daggers of death at me.

"Is that a threat…?" I asked, smirking and walking towards her.

Her glare intensified, "You better believe it is, oh royal pain-in-the-butt!"

I continued to advance toward her, "Are you willing to carry out your so-called 'threat'?"

I watched as she took a small step backwards. Her cocky attitude had suddenly been replaced by fear. She tried to hide it, but I knew it was there. I could smell it, I could _smell _her fear. Fear was one of the scents I knew, recognized, and even took pleasure in because of what _he _had done to me…

"M-Maybe…" she stuttered nervously.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're afraid of me…" I smirked somewhat menacingly. "Where has your bravery gone?"

She drew in a sharp breath as she stepped back once more. Her fear had shot up to a new level, and I was causing it to rise higher still with every step I took toward her. Her eyes widened as she could no longer mask the fear inside her.

Now, I would never hurt her… Injuring women is something I despise. I cringe every time I come across a woman on a planet Frieza had sent me to purge. I attempt to make an effort to kill them quickly therefore there will be no pain…

But _why _is she afraid? What does she even think I will do to her anyway?

No longer could I just _smell _her fear… No, I was close enough to _feel _it now as well. Her fear made my heart race, and her fear had caused a certain… _instinct _to build up inside me. It told me that I wanted her; that I needed her…

I desperately attempted to shake the instinct from my mind. I finally managed to do so… however it was not an easy task…

I came to a halt before her, "Well?" I said.

"W-Well what…?" the woman said, I could see she was trembling.

I placed my good hand on my hip, "I thought you were going to 'slap that stupid smirk off my stupid face'."

She blinked, "…Huh…?"

An unintentional sigh escaped my lips, "I don't have all night…"

The woman was shocked; I myself was shocked. What the hell has gotten into me?! As though it mattered… I wouldn't even feel pain if she slapped me.

The woman, shocked and confused as she was, decided to keep her word. She raised her hand and smacked me right on the cheek. I wasn't even fazed. She, however, yelped and pulled her hand back. She even began to blow on it, which I did not understand at all…

"That's all the strength you can muster…?" I asked, a bit disappointed at how weak she was…

For that I received a death glare. Then the glare was replaced with a look of…innocence? "Well, I'm only a helpless sixteen year old girl… and you're a big strong man…"

What the hell was this woman talking about? "What the hell are you talking about, Woman?!"

She frowned, "I was trying to– I was going to– …NEVER MIND!! I don't know anymore! I'm so confused right now, I could just– AND MY NAME IS NOT _WOMAN_!!" she practically screamed in my face.

I smirked and replied sarcastically, "You're right, you're right… I'm sorry… Bloomers…"

That did it. She was furious now.

"You– You– _YOU_…" the woman stumbled over her own words. She let out a cry of rage and instantly began beating against my chest with her fists. I admit it, I was shocked at this sudden outburst of hers.

She unexpectedly stopped, fell to the ground, and buried her face in her knees. …Was she…crying? I tilted my head to the side a little. How had _that_…caused _this_…? I had made fun of her name before but she had never done _this_.

Without fully knowing what I was doing, I knelt down to look at her.

"Hey…" I began, "What's the matter with you…?"

She raised her head enough for me to see the tears built up in her sapphire eyes, but she wouldn't look into my eyes. "I… don't know…" she replied softly. "Ever… Ever since you told me about Frieza… and I found out he was on Earth…I've just been…" I waited for her to go on, but she didn't. Instead, she said something else; something surprising… "Why do you hate me…?"

I was stunned. I don't hate her… I may deny it, but I do not _hate _her. I opened my mouth to say so, but the words wouldn't come. She stared at me, her eyes glistening with tears, then once again buried her face in her knees.

Finally, I sighed, "I don't… hate you…"

"You're just…saying that…" she said, her words muffled by her knees.

I put my hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me once again, "No, I'm not… I _promise _that I don't hate you… and…when a Saiyan promises something…they _have _to keep their word…" I couldn't believe the words coming from my mouth. I am definitely soft……

She gazed at me for the longest time. Then, unexpectedly, she threw her arms around my abdomen, buried her face in my chest, and continued to cry.

My eyes widened slightly. I was appalled. I didn't know what to do. Perhaps… even if I _knew _what to do, my body was too stunned to allow me to do it. Eventually, when I _was _able to move, I awkwardly raised my hand and placed it on her back, and I felt her tighten her grip.

I didn't fully understand why I did what I did. It was as if it were an… instinct to comfort her… Some instinct that I never even knew I had… I sighed and gave in to the 'instinct'. I pulled her closer and rested my head against hers. We stayed like that for a while. She continued to shed tears as I continued to question myself about what the hell I was doing.

Eventually, after a long baffling while, she stopped crying. Her breathing was slower and more relaxed, I could tell she had fallen asleep. I sighed and gently lifted her into my arms, doing my best to ignore the pain in my broken arm. I carried her inside and placed her in her bed. I clutched my left arm and cursed silently, "Damn…Zarbon…for breaking my…damn…arm…" I gazed at Bulma's slumbering figure for a moment, then made up my mind, "Tomorrow…" I said quietly, "I'm going to start training you…" I smirked, "then you could _really _kick my ass…" I chuckled softly to myself as I exited her room.

As I shut the door I felt eyes upon me. I quickly examined my surroundings…then…I found him—the man that was staring at me—it was my father.

"And what do you want, old man?" it was as if my words had venomous malice dripping from them. I greatly despise that man…

The old man sighed deeply, "Vegeta, I don't understand why you hate me so…"

I turned away from him… I did not want to look at him…not after what he had done…

My fist clenched tightly causing my knuckles to turn white, "It was your fault Frieza got his hands on the queen…" I said through gritted teeth.

"I did my best to save her! I tried to change her mind! You should know that by now, you impudent brat!" my father spat back at me.

"If that was true, then she would still be here, wouldn't she!?" I angrily strode off down the hall, my fist still clenched tightly. I intentionally walked passed my room hoping that a small walk around the palace would suppress my anger.

That man—the one who calls himself "The King of Saiyans"—was the one who allowed Frieza to take the queen—my mother—and turn her into one of his slaves… and not the sort of slave that scrubs the floors, does dishes, cooks the food; those sort of things… No, he used her for… _other_ things; things I wished I hadn't known. Things…I prefer not to think about…

As I returned to the door to my room, I was about to open the door and retire for the night when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey Vegeta, whatcha doin' up this late at night?" It was none other than that 'Goku' brat. Tch, if this boy truly is a Saiyan, then why does he have a ridiculous name like 'Goku'?

I furrowed my eyebrows and spat, "What do you want, brat?"

The boy put his arms behind his head, "Nothin'… I was just wonderin' what you were doin' up this late, Vegeta."

I narrowed my eyes a bit and turned to face him, "I could ask _you _the same thing…"

The boy lowered his arms and scratched his head. I was almost certain this boy had head lice… "Oh, I think I was s'posed to ask you somethin' but I can't remember what it was..."

"Tch, don't try _too _hard to remember…" I smirked, "you might hurt yourself." The boy either ignored me or didn't understand what I meant. I opted for the latter…

"Well, I can't remember… Oh! Could you teach me how you do that… um… floaty thing you do?" the boy asked. I was sickened by the large grin on his face.

"Perhaps… If you wipe that stupid grin off your face…" I responded coolly.

The boy's smile grew larger, "So you mean you'll teach me?!"

I glowered down at the child, "Sure…Fine…Whatever…" That boy, 'Goku' or whatever, obnoxiously leaped up and down. I shot him a glare, "Hmph… Meet me outside tomorrow first thing in the morning and I'll teach you… Show up late, and I might change my mind…"

"Alright Vegeta! You can count on me to be there!" that boy, that _Saiyan _boy, smiled brightly up at me… Ugh… his exhilaration made me want to vomit… "Oh!! Vegeta, I remembered what I was gonna ask ya!"

I sighed, "_What_…"

"Do you like Bulma?"

Do I like…Bulma…? I assumed he meant "Am I fond of her"… …Am I…? Of course not… Although… there is something… deep inside…that tells me otherwise… Perhaps I _am _becoming slightly attached to that annoying, loudmouthed girl… "Why do you care…?" I asked.

"I dunno, I was just wonderin', cuz she worked so hard when she was lookin' for the dragon balls so she could make her wish to meet you…" the boy said with that annoying grin _still _plastered onto his face…

I can tell that this brat will not leave me alone until I answer his question… However… what answer should I give him…? I suppose I'll give him the truth… That minuscule mind of his will possibly forget it by the time the morning arrives… "…I…guess…" I said as I turned away from the boy.

"Oh ok," the boy said. "Well, G'night Vegeta!" That boy—Goku was it?—turned and ambled off down the hall… finally leaving me alone… I sighed, mostly from exhaustion… This had been a long trying day…

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

When I woke up this morning I felt angry and exhausted! I felt like I had only gotten about two hours of sleep. I think I really did only get that many hours of sleep… I felt my face burn as I remembered what had happened last night…when I… sort of… broke down in front of Vegeta.

I was surprised that he actually held me when I flung my arms around him. Maybe he's not as bad as I think he is… or…maybe he was just sick. Yup, that _had _to be the reason! I laughed aloud to myself until a thought hit me… I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Great…" I said to myself, "There's _another _reason for Vegeta to make fun of me… Now he's gonna start calling me a wimp or a crybaby or something else…" I sighed heavily. He does it just to get me angry, I just know it! "I just won't let him get to me…" I felt an evil grin form on my face, "I can counter his insults if he _does _call me a wimp… I can say, 'Ha! I was faking it! And you fell for it… Gee, you must be pretty stupid!'" …No… that wouldn't work… Besides… I have a feeling Vegeta won't give me a hard time about that… I don't know why, I just have a hunch that he won't.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my bedroom door followed by you-know-who's voice… "Hey lazy ass! You're not up _yet_?!"

I frowned, "Shut up, jerk!" I shot back, "A girl needs her beauty rest!" That was a stupid thing to say…and I deeply regretted it…

I watched the door open revealing Vegeta's smirking face, "Yeah, and you need _plenty _of beauty rest… You're about as beautiful as Frieza's ass!"

"Shut up!!" I screamed as I grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it at Vegeta's head. Sadly, he easily dodged it…

"Come now…" he said. I could tell he was plotting something by the 'innocent' look he had on his face, "That's no way to treat your future mate…"

"Oh, don't bring _that _up!" I said as I waved a hand at him. "We have to wait a few years before _that _can happen!"

Vegeta smirked sinisterly, "You don't even know _how _it happens, do you…" he said.

I shook my head, "Do I _want _to know…?" I didn't think it could be _that _bad, so I didn't worry too much.

"Perhaps…" he said in a low voice, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I figured that it couldn't be much different from a wedding, but I decided to ask anyway. "So… how does it happen?" I asked. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. It felt like it could just up and pop right out and fall onto the floor!

Somehow, Vegeta and I had gotten closer… If we had been any closer, we would've been kissing. I suddenly felt the urge to throw my arms around him and kiss him right on the lips, just like that! But I resisted. I was interested in what he had say.

"Well…" he began, "I can't tell you…" I was a little disappointed when he said those words… but he continued to speak in his low husky voice, "But…"

"But…?" I repeated barely above a whisper. But what? I wanted to scream, "Tell me now!!" but I didn't. I just silently waited for him to finish.

"I could _show _you…" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him, closing the small gap between us. I raised my face to gaze into his dark, ebony eyes. It seriously looked as if he were about to kiss me! I felt my face turn hot, I was most likely blushing. My mind was screaming, _'Oh my Kami!!'_ My heart was racing. I closed my eyes and waited to feel his lips brush up against mine. It was like some fantasy! Like one of the dreams I used to have when I was a kid. The ones where I was in the arms of my own prince charming… and now I finally had my prince; a _real _one too!! Then…I remembered something… This was _Vegeta_, for Kami's sake! This was the man who tortured me on a daily basis! This was the man I barely even knew! Oh, but I didn't care at the time! This was so romantic! It felt too good to be true! And…I found out…that it _was _too good to be true…

"But not right now…" he said as he brushed me aside.

"What?!" I shouted. It felt like my racing heart had sunk down to my toes.

Vegeta shrugged, "You said it yourself…" he said simply, "'We have to wait a few years before that can happen!'" he said, imitating me; mocking me…

I frowned and folded my arms, "Why can't you just _tell _me what happens?!" I asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Vegeta smirked, "I can't… If you don't know how it works, I _have _to show you…" This was ridiculous…

"Come on! Just _tell _me! Please?" I pleaded with him.

"I can't," he replied, "It's _easier _to show you… And don't even bother saying, 'just show me now,' because you said you wanted to wait…" Damn you, Vegeta…

I just decided to give up, "Fine, fine… Show me when I'm… eighteen or…something…maybe even seventeen…"

Vegeta nodded, "Alright, I will then…" What I didn't tell him was that my seventeenth birthday was only a few days from now!

"So… what did you want, '_your highness_'?" I ask throwing in a little sarcastic remark.

Vegeta threw in some of his own sarcasm, "Why, I was worried about you, my _dear_, so I came to check up on you…maybe bring you some tea?" he rolled his eyes and I giggled a little. I found it kind of strange that we were getting along…in a way… "No, I came to tell you that I am going to start training you…" he said seriously.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, "Train me? As in martial arts training?" I asked.

Vegeta nodded, "Yeah. I'll teach you to fly and use ki as well…"

Ooh! He's gonna teach me to _fly_!? I became excited. I had always dreamt of flying. I was scared the first time I had flown with Vegeta…but that was only because I didn't really trust him then… Wait, am I saying that I trust him now? Well, I guess there's no reason _not _to trust him…so…I guess… I _do _trust him…

"When does this training start?" I asked, trying not to squeal from excitement. Well, I wasn't too excited about the fighting part…but I couldn't wait to learn to fly.

Vegeta turned to leave, "Right now," he said, "I'll teach you and that…Goku kid how to use your ki… then I'll teach you to fly…"

"Goku's learning too?" I asked. Vegeta nodded in response.

I wanted to know why he couldn't just teach me how to fly and forget about all this ki crap, so I asked him, "Can't you just teach me to fly today then teach me about ki tomorrow?"

Vegeta shook his head, "No, you have to learn to control your ki in order to fly…"

"Oh… ok then…" I replied, a little saddened. Vegeta noticed this and shook his head.

"I'll tell you why you need to control ki as you're learning," he said.

I nodded my head slowly, "Ok," I said.


	6. What I've Done

_VFC: You must think VFC is crazy for revising this chappie!! Well…VFC _IS _CRAZY!! But that's not the point right now!!_

_Vegeta: …_

_VFC: You… You're not going to say anything…?! -_freaks out a little-

_Vegeta: …What's the use…?_

_VFC: Indeed… What use is the?_

_Vegeta: …Don't you mean "there"…?_

_VFC: Nope, I mean "the"._

_Vegeta: I thought as much_……-blinks-…_ We've had this _exact _same conversation before_…

_VFC: Yup, we have! So…Here are the changes to this chappie! BTW, the song is not in Veggie's head, it's…just there randomly… _**O-o;**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Six: What I've Done**

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

It has been about three days since Vegeta started teaching me to fly…and I still hadn't gotten it… I had the ki thing down…kind of…but I still couldn't fly! Goku understood it in the first day! The _first _day! Not to make fun of Goku or anything…but when he learned it first I felt pretty stupid… Vegeta told me it was natural for Goku to catch on first because he's a Saiyan. That didn't make me feel any better…

Goku isn't with us any more. His dad told him a few days ago that he had to learn how to control his Oozaru form, whatever that is, and learn more about his Saiyan lineage… So Vegeta and I are alone together now.

"Vegeta!" I cried out after another feeble attempt to fly, "Why can't I do this?!" I plopped down on the ground and rested my chin on my hands. I was becoming irritated…

Vegeta sat down next to me then flashed me one of his smirks, "It's probably because everything I'm telling you to do is just going straight through that empty head of yours."

I glared fiercely at him then smacked his shoulder, "Maybe you're just not telling me how to do it right!"

"Ow…that really hurt…" Vegeta said sarcastically with a hint of apathy.

"Hey! I'll show you 'hurt' when I punch your _other _arm! Your…broken arm…" I replied, smirking.

Vegeta chuckled slightly, "That wouldn't hurt either… I picked you up and carried you last night and _that _didn't even hurt…"

I blinked, "You…carried me…?" I had wondered how I had gotten to my bed last night.

Vegeta nodded and looked off into the sky, "You fell asleep… I didn't want to wake you up and hear you complain so……" he trailed off.

I finished for him, "You put me there…" I put my arms around my knees and looked down at the ground. "Thank you…" I said to him softly. I swore I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye.

"It… It was nothing…N-now why don't you try flying again?" he said as he stood up. Did Vegeta just stutter? I didn't think that was even possible! It took all I had just to stifle my laughter.

I nodded and hopped up to my feet. "Now let's see…" I said as I placed my hand on my chin and struck a thinking pose.

"Concentrate…" Vegeta explained, "find your ki and focus on it…Once you find your ki, gently push it underneath yourself…" I nodded and followed his instructions… I _thought _I could almost feel the energy when he stopped me. "You're doing it again…" he said.

I stomped my foot, "What, exactly, am I doing _again_?!" I questioned harshly. I almost had it!! I think……

"You can't fly when your muscles are so tense… It's easy once you relax." he calmly explained.

A childish impulse took shape inside me; I wanted to say, "Well, if it's so easy, then you do it!" but… I knew that he already could do it… So, I tried to relax. I closed my eyes to help me concentrate. Moments later… I felt it… A gentle breeze began to flow all around me. The breeze tousled my clothes and blew through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked down. I wasn't standing on the ground anymore; I was floating a few feet off the ground! My mind was crying: _'I did it! Finally I got off the ground!'_ I smiled at Vegeta, he smirked back.

"Try going higher," he said, "But do it _carefully_… Go up too fast and you'll fall."

I nodded and concentrated harder. I could feel the ground slowly getting farther below me. I felt my smile grow in size. "Vegeta! I'm doing it!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Now try going forward." Vegeta called up to me.

"Uh…How do I do that…?" I asked nervously.

"The same way you got up there; instead of forcing the energy beneath you, push it behind you." Vegeta explained. "Just know that since it's your first time you could fall."

I gulped and hoped for the best as I told myself to go forward. I almost screamed in excitement as I felt myself slowly move forward. Then I felt it – the fall. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was about to scream, but I felt that I wasn't falling anymore. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Vegeta had caught me. I looked up at him, he was trying to hide the pain from his arm, but I could tell it was there just by looking at his face. He slowly descended to the ground and set me down.

"Thank you, Vegeta." I said quietly, "And…um… sorry…about that…"

He shook his head slowly, "It's fine…"

"But…didn't that… hurt your arm…?" I asked. He shook his head again in response. "Maybe you should—"

"Hey, I've had worse things I've had to do with a broken _leg _before… This arm is like paradise compared to that." he said interrupting me.

I gazed at him for the longest time. Finally I shook my head and said, "Is it always this hard to fly?"

Vegeta smirked at me, "No, it gets easier after you practice." I let out a sigh of relief. "Now let's get you working on speed and control." he said as he hovered into the air.

"Ok," I said as I too floated into the air.

Once in the air I heard a voice down on the ground shouting up at me. "Hey! Bulma! I just want you to know that you're not a very good friend!"

I looked down and found that the voice belonged to Yajirobe. _'Oops…'_

I looked at Vegeta, "Uh… is it ok if we do this later?"

He shrugged "I guess," he said. "Who the hell is that?"

I rolled my eyes, "A _friend_…"

When Vegeta and I descended to the ground, Yajirobe began walking towards me. "Geez, Bulma… How could you leave me and Korin on Earth with that lizard freak there!?" Yajirobe asked.

"You're here now, aren't you? So why are you complaining?" I replied curtly as I folded my arms. As I slowly tilted my eyes towards the ground, I noticed the bag of Senzu beans tied tightly to his belt. "Yajirobe!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" he shouted as he jumped about ten feet into the air.

"Can I have a Senzu bean?" I asked politely, holding out my hand.

"No way! I've only got about five of them left!" he argued, "What would _you _want with one anyway!?"

"Please, can I just have one?" I asked a little more crossly this time while still holding out my hand and ignoring his question.

"What do I get in return?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

I retracted my outstretched hand and showed him a clenched fist, "_This _if you don't give me one _now_!" I demanded.

"Ok, ok! Here…" he said as he reached into the bag and pulled a bean out.

"Thank you very much," I said as I took the bean from him and turned to Vegeta.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Yajirobe said as he kicked the dirt.

"Here Vegeta, eat this. It'll heal your arm!" I said as I held the bean out to him.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at the bean resting in the center of my palm, "How can a stupid bean heal my arm…?" he asked.

"Just eat it! It will work," I said still holding the bean out to him. He took the bean from my hand and looked it over carefully. "I promise it isn't poisoned…If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't poison you…That would be too boring…" I said with an semi-evil smile on my face.

"Right…" he said as he popped the bean into his mouth. A moment later after Vegeta swallowed the Senzu bean he glanced down at his arm. He unwound the cloth from his broken arm and dropped it on the ground. He then lifted his arm and began to examine it. "Huh, so I guess… it does work…" he said, still looking at his arm.

I winked at him, "Told ya!" I turned around to face Yajirobe, "Thanks Yajiro-…" he wasn't there, "…-be…?" I looked around for a moment, "He probably got hungry…" I smirked then spun around to face Vegeta again. "Can we get back to teaching me to fly now, Vegeta?"

"Sure…" he said, finally he lowering his arm, "It may take a few days for you to master flying…So you should practice as much as you can."

"It's a good thing I have a good teacher," I said as I gave Vegeta a little peck on the cheek then hovered into the air, leaving him shocked and confused. Eventually he shook his head and flew up to meet me.

— _1 Year Later —_

_**(A/N: Bulma is now 18 years of age…just so ya know…)**_

I fell to my knees, tired and breathing heavily. I watched as Vegeta's own legs gave way and he fell to the ground as well. It had only taken me a few days to get really good at flying so Vegeta decided it was time to start teaching me martial arts. We trained day and night, only stopping to eat and sleep.

"You've…gotten pretty…strong…" Vegeta said in between breaths.

"R…Really?" I asked as I continued to inhale all the air I could.

"Yeah…" Vegeta said as he shakily stood up and walked towards me. I motioned for him to sit down beside me, he shrugged and did so.

The sun was just barely beginning to go behind the mountains. The sunset here on this planet, which I had started to call home, was the most breathtaking sight on all of Planet Vejita. Like Earth, the sky turned a bright orange mixed in with a little of the sky's natural crimson red and a slight bit of pink…I guess that's why I love the sunsets…they remind me of Earth…and I really missed Earth… but I know I can't go back unless Frieza dies or at least decides to leave the planet. I sighed and rested my head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Are you going to start crying again…?" he asked, there was no sign of interest in his voice.

"Of course not!" I spat defensively, teasingly glaring up at him. I shifted my gaze back to the sunset and tried to get warm by moving as close as I possibly could to Vegeta. Why was it so cold? It had never been this cold at this time any other day that I've been here…

I had this sick feeling in my stomach all day…It was like… a feeling that something bad was going to happen…some time soon. I kept telling myself that it was just my imagination, but I wasn't sure if it _was_ just my imagination or if something bad really _is _going to happen. I closed my eyes and tried to let the feeling pass. Unexpectedly, I felt Vegeta move like he was turning his head to look at something. I opened my eyes and sat up straight and looked to Vegeta. He was looking at something off in the distance. "What is it…?" I asked.

"…Did… you hear that…?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head, "No, I didn't hear anything…" I replied.

The sun was now fully behind the mountains. The sky was a dark ebony now. If anything _was _out there…it would be hard to spot it now. "Should…we go?" I whispered.

"…Just stay there…Don't move at all…" Vegeta said these words so quietly, I could barely hear him.

My heart began beating more quickly; nervously, "What—"

"Listen…" Vegeta said, "Can you… hear that…?"

I listened carefully, but I couldn't hear anything. Then I heard something that sounded like footsteps. "We're…not alone…?" I began to panic. I wanted to run, I wanted to get away, I wanted to do anything but be here right now. "Vegeta…" I said, my voice sounded feeble and full of fear.

I watched as Vegeta slowly stood and scanned our surroundings. I stood up with him just as slowly as he had. Without warning, he spun around and took hold of my wrist. "Fly, now!" he commanded. I nodded and we took off into the air at full speed.

"Vegeta, what is it?" I asked, my words were hasty; I hoped Vegeta had understood what I said.

He looked back at me, "It's Frieza," his voice was practically dripping with poisonous malice.

I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat, "Frieza!? What is he doing here!?" I practically screamed.

Vegeta glanced back at me and gazed into my eyes. Why was he looking at me like that? And…what was that in his eyes? Sadness…? Then he looked forward, "Just keep flying," he said sternly.

I looked back to see if Frieza was following us. I didn't see him anywhere. "Vegeta, I think we can slow down, he's not even back there," I said.

Immediately, the two of us came to a dead stop. I brushed a strand of stray hair from my eyes then looked up at Vegeta. His mouth was slightly agape and he was staring straight ahead. I raised an eye brow then looked in the direction he was staring. What I saw was what looked like a giant lizard wearing a horned helmet. Could this be…Frieza…? He was shorter than I had expected and had purplish skin.

I felt Vegeta squeeze my wrist, "_**Verdan kun hastei, **_Frieza!?" I looked back to Vegeta, I had learned _some _Saiya-go in the past year, but I didn't know enough to understand what he said.

"Now, now, Vegeta…" the purple lizard said, "Don't say such harsh things…especially when I have my new translator activated," Vegeta growled angrily and the lizard laughed quietly to himself. "Now… Give me the girl…and I won't cause you any pain…"

My eyes widened and I gasped. What did Frieza want with _me_?! What had _I _done…? I was about to ask but Vegeta beat me to it. "What do you want with her?"

The lizard's mouth twisted into a deadly smile, "I want her away from you, _monkey_," he responded. Monkey? Why had Frieza called Vegeta a monkey— …Vegeta's tail… But…why did Frieza want me to be away from Vegeta? I looked up once more at Vegeta. His razor-sharp Saiyan teeth were bared as he glared malice soaked daggers toward Frieza's direction.

Frieza glanced at me making me shiver, "Come here girl, you'll be much safer with me…" the sound of his voice made me want to throw up… He was speaking to me as if I were a three year old! How badly I wanted to punch him right now…

I glared at him also. Surprisingly, I felt cocky, "I don't believe you!" I spat, "And why is it so bad that I'm with Vegeta?!"

"Because, my dear… Vegeta is a cold blooded killer… He'll be compassionate and maybe even loving… Then once he has your trust, he'll turn around and take your life slowly and painfully… I've seen him do it before… So come with me and I'll protect you from this Saiyan scum." the lizard said as he slowly outstretched his hand toward me.

"You're lying!" I spat, "Vegeta would never kill anyone for his own amusement! He's not like you!" I was so angry I had tears in my eyes. Vegeta would never do anything like that!

The tyrant laughed, "Vegeta, you've been filling her head with lies! Girl, did he ever tell you about Planet Fenrir?"

"_**Trahs kou, **_Frieza!" Vegeta barked. I knew what _that _meant: "Shut up, Frieza!"

"Vegeta…?" I said quietly.

"Don't listen to him, Bulma…" Vegeta whispered.

The lizard laughed heartily, "So you _haven't _told her!" the lizards laughter halted and his twisted smile grew larger, "Shall _I_ tell her then?"

"Frieza…!!" Vegeta shouted, but the lizard continued to speak.

"He went to a planet only a few days before you came here… He only wanted to kill one specific man, but he murdered every last person on the planet…one by one…" the purple lizard chuckled, "He said the reason for him slaying all of the inhabitants was boredom…"

"No! That's a lie!" I glanced hopefully up at Vegeta, "Right…?" Vegeta stayed silent and looked away from me. Why wouldn't he answer me…!? Could it be that…it was true…? No! Vegeta wouldn't—He wouldn't have—"Vegeta…? It's…not true…Is it…?" my voice wavered slightly.

After a long pause Vegeta bowed his head and said almost too quietly for me to hear, "…It's true…"

I gasped and Frieza laughed. "But…you told me—" I began.

Frieza interrupted me, "Whatever he told you is a lie!" he laughed once more, "I wouldn't expect to hear the truth from the likes of him…Those filthy Saiyans can't be trusted…"

I felt tears begin to slide down my cheek, "You…lied to me…?" He gazed sadly into my eyes; I had to look away from him…

"Vegeta, did you tell her about that other girl? The one that you supposedly loved?" Frieza asked.

All I could say was, "What…?" and I barely managed to say that. I just couldn't take anymore…

"…Then you turned around and slaughtered her… You laughed all the while you were doing it…" Frieza's had a depressed tone in his voice, it made him sound…almost believable…

I turned slowly to face Vegeta, "But…Vegeta…I thought _we _were—" I stopped myself from saying anything more by biting my lip, then looked to the ground. I thought he loved _me_…

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

— _In this farewell  
There's no blood_  
_There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies _—

I couldn't stand the way she was staring at me; tears were streaming in rivers down her cheeks. The look on her face literally made me want to die; just roll over and die… I wanted to rip that lizard's head clean off of his body; tear out his throat. What he said about the planet…was true…but looking back… it's not something I'm proud of…at least not anymore… But now, he was making up lies… There was no other woman… I wanted explain this to Bulma, but my efforts would be pointless… she wouldn't believe me now… Frieza had twisted her thoughts… Anything I'd say now…she wouldn't believe…

— _So let mercy come  
And wash away… _—

"Bulma…" I said in a low voice, "I… can't make you stay…or believe what I say… I also can't stop you…if you want to go with him…" I felt a lump forming in my throat, my eyes were burning, and in my head I kept telling myself how stupid and weak I was. I also heard a voice in my head saying, _'What the hell are you saying, dumb ass?! You can't let her go with him! If she goes with him, it will be worse than death for her! Do you really want that?!' _I squeezed my eyes shut and tightly clenched my fists. No, I did not… I was not going to lose another to Frieza… "…but…I'm going to try…Because I don't want to have anyone else taken away from me!"

— _What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done _—

The next thing I knew, I was flying at full speed towards Frieza. I felt my fist come into contact with his jaw. Then…nothing… The next few minutes were a blur. It was as if I had no control over my own body. My body was on top of his and my fists were pounding on him like they had minds of their own. Suddenly, I was hurtled through the air. I hit the ground and skidded to a halt, but I sprung to my feet and charged at Frieza once more. I "blacked out" once more. When I came back into "consciousness" I was being held by the throat with that tyrant's tail while he proceeded to strike my abdomen with his fist while saying something like, "I'll teach you, Monkey!" I also noticed that his lip was bleeding and his right eye was swollen shut… Perhaps I _had _managed to get a few good punches in…

— _Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
Well I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty _—

Then it hit me: I didn't care anymore… I didn't care about living, I didn't care about dying… I just didn't care… All my rage had instantly faded away… and I didn't care. I was in a world of pain…and I didn't care… Frieza flung me to the ground and… I didn't care… I remained on the ground with my face in the dirt and continued to not care… I didn't even understand _why _I didn't care, I just didn't… It was almost as if… what remained of my already slightly broken spirit had been shattered into an infinite amount pieces that would never become whole again…

— _What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done _—

"See, Girl?" I heard Frieza say, "That monkey simply can _not _be trusted… He could have seriously injured me…" I laughed in my head. Me_? Injure _you_? Ha!'_

— _I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done _—

I picked myself up off the ground and stood, my legs were shaking. I spat a small amount of blood out of my mouth. Then, I turned to look at Bulma, her head was bowed, tears were still falling from her eyes. I had let it happen again…I had let another person that I actually cared for…be taken from me… I turned to walk away… Then I remember the item I always carried around in my pocket. I pulled it out and examined it. It was my mother's locket. It had no pictures in it, but that didn't matter. Then I made up my mind; I wasn't going to lose Bulma to this tyrant… I was going to get her back from him…even if it was the last thing I ever did…

Frieza wasn't watching me or Bulma at the time, he was too occupied with cackling, meaning this was my only chance… I tossed the locket towards Bulma, it landed near her feet. I saw her pick it up and examine it. She slightly tilted her head up and glanced toward me. I smirked, maybe even smiled, "Think of that as my promise to you that I _will _free you from Frieza's clutches…" I said this to her even though I knew that she _definitely _wouldn't hear me… then I walked away only limping slightly…

— _I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done_…—

* * *

_VFC: Na na na na… Na na na na… Na na na na… Na na na… Sorry, I just had to finish the song… _**O.o; **_Oh My Garage! That chappie still made me cry! It was pretty… It was weird… It was pretty weird… _

_Vegeta: _. . . . . .

_VFC: I think he's mad at me_……_again_……**O.o**

_Goku: No! He's sleeping_……_again! SO SHUT UP, VFC!!_

_Vegeta: _-glares at Goku- _I wasn't sleeping, you minuscule minded moron!!_

_Goku: _…_Oh noez!? _**O.o;**

_Vegeta: _…_I can see why VFC's_…friend…-says the word "friend" like it is foreign- _Micah killed you off in the first few episodes of his cartoon he made_…

_VFC: HOORAY FOR MICAH SUCKING KAKARROT'S BRAIN OUT WITH A CREEPY LOOKING MACHINE!? _**O.o**


	7. Reunion

_VFC: I just read a really good book that was written…BY A _**THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD**_!! It was called "In the Forests of the Night". It was a really good book!! T'was about vampires…hee hee… Ahem, anyway_… _I added a crap load of crap to this chappie! _**n.n**_ Anywho, here's the chappie for you! _…_I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I even made up my own_…_uh_…_ let's call it Friezanese_…**O.o;**_ And, um_…_ it seems as though I like writing flashbacks… _**O-o**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams' __**Saiya-go, Frieza's language**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Seven: Reunion**

* * *

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand; w__e're leaving here tonight…"_

– **Evanescence: Anywhere –**

* * *

— _One Year Later _—

**Bulma's POV**

Today is my nineteenth birthday… I should be happy, I know… but…I'm not… because… nobody even knows it's my birthday… no one but my parents, Yamcha, and…Vegeta…and I haven't seen any of them since Frieza brought me to his ship. Well… I saw Vegeta about five months ago, but he didn't see me. Maybe that was a good thing though… When I saw him, he seemed awfully agitated about something; who knows what it was. One of Frieza's guards desperately tried to calm him…and… Vegeta shot him a glare, lifted his hand, and…fried the guard to a crisp with a large ki blast… It frightened me to see how much he had changed…in just one year…

Even though I'm afraid of how he had changed, I'm not afraid of him. I knew he would never even _think _of trying to hurt me…especially since he gave me that locket. That locket was beautiful… It had a simple design, but it was still breathtaking. It was a round silver locket attached to a silver chain. It had a symbol that I had seen on Vegeta's armor and various places in the palace.

That locket… When Frieza saw it, he told me to throw it away. He said it was garbage, and he could get me something much better. I didn't want anything better… there wasn't anything better than this to have…but I didn't tell him that. I told him that I _had _thrown it away when I had really just slipped it into my pocket while a soldier was distracting him with results for a mission from someone he had sent to purge a planet…

I always keep the locket safely tucked away in my pocket… but at night, as I lay awake in bed, I take it out and stare at it for hours, thinking about the good times I had with Vegeta… the times before I found out that he had lied to me… Then I would place it around my neck and drown myself in my own tears until I finally drifted off to sleep… Pathetic, I know…

Actually… there was another time… when Vegeta actually made an effort to come see me… If I remember right, he came to see me before he left for that planet he is on now… That was a terrifying experience…and I'd rather not think about it right now…

Anyway, today is probably the most depressing and boring day of my _entire _life!

I sighed as I sat at the edge of my bed swinging my legs. I jumped a little when I heard a timid knock at the door. "Uh… Come in," I said.

I watched as the door slowly opened. I tilted my head a little to the side when I saw a woman with her head bowed slip in.

She was a short woman with long dark brown slightly matted hair, which she had pulled back. She had a small amount of dirt caked to her face, and her dirty clothes were ragged and torn. She seemed really young… She actually looked almost as if she could be the same age as I am…

I guessed she was one of Frieza's servants.

Unexpectedly, a thought hit me; she reminded me… of Vegeta… Something about her made me think of… Vegeta…

"Lord Frieza wanted me to ask if you needed anything…," she said. She didn't speak very loudly, and she didn't look me in the eyes, but something told me that she was a proud woman…or once was… Pride… another thing about her that reminded me of Vegeta.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks anyway," I replied kindly. She raised her head slightly. Her eyes widened a little once she saw what I was holding in my hands – the locket given to me by Vegeta.

"May I have a look at that…?" She asked quietly. I nodded my head and held the locket out to her. She gently took it from me and turned it over a few times in her hands, "This…is…" She looked it over a few more times then raised her eyes to meet mine, "Where…where did you get this?" she asked.

I hesitated for a moment, "From my—" my voice faltered. From my _what_? What was Vegeta to me…? "…From…an old friend…" I finished hesitantly, although, I felt those words weren't exactly what I had wanted to say…

"Vegeta…" I heard the woman say softly as she shifted her gaze back to the locket. I think I even saw a small smile. "So, you were to be his mate?" she asked.

"You know Vegeta?" I asked, forgetting about the question.

She smiled faintly, "Yes, he's my—"

"Why hello there, Veldina…" a voice in the hall said, cutting her words short.

Her dark, ebony eyes—which also returned my thoughts to Vegeta—widened and she swiftly placed the locket beside me, I took hold of it, moved it behind me, and slid it carefully under my pillow. "Z-Zarbon! I-I was just asking Miss Bulma if she needed anything!" she said nervously.

The blue alien smiled slyly, "I see, well you are no longer needed here at the moment so you may leave…," he said.

"Yes sir…" the woman—Veldina was her name?—said as she bowed then turned to leave. I gasped silently once I noticed the brown, furry appendage attached to her backside as she was exiting my room… So she _is _a Saiyan, huh?

"So, it's your nineteenth birthday today…" Zarbon said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, "Is that right?"

I nodded my head, "Who told you?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Vegeta told me when your birthday was before he left for that planet…" he said as he began picking impalpable dirt out from underneath his fingernails.

My gaze shifted toward the floor, "Vegeta…" I said indifferently.

"When he told me, he sounded as though he didn't care…" Zarbon said.

I felt my eyes begin to burn. I bit my lip, did my best to ignore him, and simply said, "Oh… really…?"

"Yes…" Zarbon said as he sat down next to me, "I'm terribly sorry you ever had to put up with that Saiyan…" I felt uneasy when he put his arm around my shoulders. _'Don't touch me,'_ I wanted to convey this message to him, but he began speaking again before I could. "Don't worry…" he said almost tenderly, "I'll make sure he never comes near you again, alright?"

I was so uncomfortable! Why wouldn't he take his arm off me? I wanted to grab his arm that was around me and flip him over onto his back…maybe even throw a ki blast in his face… but instead I just put on a fake smile and quietly said, "Ok…"

"Just call if you see him…" Zarbon said as he smiled meekly, stood up, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I let out an exasperated sigh and fell backwards onto my bed. "Finally, he's gone…," I mumbled to myself. Not having anything better to do, I stared up at the gray ceiling. It was so boring on this ship… Frieza never allowed me to leave, and I could never see my friends or my parents… Well, at least I could train in this room…although I can't train very well as this room is way too small… "This is worse than being in prison…" I muttered quietly just before I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Bulma…" Vegeta said quietly. I was startled because I hadn't even heard him come into my room.

"What do you want?!" I spat, glaring at him. Vegeta immediately turned his head, shifting his gaze away from me. He actually seemed hurt by the harshness in my voice… Strange…

"I came to tell you that Frieza is sending me away again…to purge another planet…" he said without returning his gaze to me.

"Good… Thanks for telling me…" I said callously. Part of my mind began to ask why I was being so cold towards Vegeta, so the other part of my mind had to remind me of what he had done… and what he is about to do to yet another defenseless planet.

Vegeta sighed somewhat exasperatedly, "Why is it that you hate me? What have I ever done or said to you to make you detest me…?!" he asked, now glaring fiercely in my direction.

"It's what you _didn't _say!" I angrily snapped back. I stood from my place on my bed and stepped toward Vegeta to stand before him. He glowered down at me as I glared up at him. "You didn't tell me you destroyed entire races, you didn't tell me you gained the _trust _of someone before you _killed _them, and you didn't tell me that you were going to do the same to _me_, you lying bastard!"

This, however, was the wrong thing to say. I regretted saying these words when I noticed the anger burning within Vegeta's dark, menacing eyes.

Before I even knew what was going on, Vegeta's fingers were curled tightly around my neck and my back was pressed against the wall. His eyes bore holes into mine as a sudden fear overcame me. Desperately, I tried prying his fingers from my neck, but his strength was too great for me.

"I didn't tell you those things because you were the first person who wasn't constantly cowering in fear from me, and I didn't want to ruin that," he said; venom was practically dripping from his words. He drew himself closer to me; his grip on my neck didn't weaken in the slightest bit. His chest pressed against my bosom enabling me to feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest. I could feel his warm breath against my skin as he whispered into my ear, "And if I _wanted _to kill you, I would have done so already…" I assumed his words were true. Vegeta doesn't seem to be the type who would hesitate when killing someone.

Vegeta finally released me from his grip and took a step away from me. I slid down the wall and onto the floor, hoping my racing heart would return to its normal speed. However, my fear had not yet subsided, at least not until Vegeta turned to leave.

I began rubbing my slightly sore throat, "Vegeta, I—"

"Don't listen to anything Frieza says…" he said over his shoulder as he was about to leave. "Every word that comes out of that sick lizard mouth of his is a lie…" Then he opened the door and left me alone on the floor.

"Vegeta…" I whispered hoarsely as tears began flowing from my eyes.

* * *

"Vegeta!" I cried as I shot up from my bed. Quickly, I glanced around the room. I sighed as I realized it was just a dream—no—a flashback… It was the last time I had spoken to Vegeta.

I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Vegeta could have killed me on that day if he had chosen to… Why hadn't he…? This question plagued my mind every day and night. Why didn't Vegeta kill me…? I had asked myself this question probably about a hundred times each day since then until I had finally given up, realizing that I would most likely never know…

Vegeta…

I think I'm starting to miss him…

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I examined my surroundings for one last time. The unpleasant smell of smoke and rotting carcasses plagued my nostrils. "I think we got them all…" I said.

"This must be what Hell is like," Nappa said, a hint of melancholy in his burly voice, as he glanced around at the smoldering ruins caused by the three of us.

Hah… Hell. Hell is much worse than this… Frieza made that clear to me not so long ago…

* * *

"_Why do you want her!?" I finally spat after a long while of silence._

_Frieza sent an intense glare of death in my direction. "Something as beautiful as she is should not be in your possession, _monkey_…" he said these words as if it were old information; something the entire universe should know._

_I smirked and tried not to laugh, "So you want her just because I had her… How childish of you, _'Lord' _Frieza…"_

_Within moments, Frieza was standing before me, his tail wrapped tightly around my throat. It also occurred to me that my feet were no longer planted on the ground; I was being held in the air by his tail._

"_It's not only that, _Vegeta_…" I could practically _feel _the venom in his words. "You were becoming too attached to that girl… and don't try to deny the fact that you were, because I _saw _how differently you treated her compared to how you treat most individuals…" His tail tightened making it quite a laborious task for me to breathe. "I know what you were planning to do, Vegeta… so I did only what I _had _to do… I stopped you…" _

"_And…what do you think… I was planning to do…?!" I barely managed to choke these words out._

"_Don't play stupid with me, Vegeta…" Frieza narrowed his eyes, once again, into a fierce glare. "You know as well as I that you were planning on taking her to your bed that night… to make her yours and you hers…and I know she wouldn't have fought you…" his tail tightened even more. It was now nearly impossible for me to breathe. "We couldn't have that now, could we…? That would've made you—Dare I say it?—happy… That wouldn't suit you my coldhearted, bloodthirsty, Saiyan prince… You don't deserve happiness…"_

_Yes, it was true. I had planned on mating Bulma that night… My feelings toward her had grown so immense that it would have been stupid not to… But how could he have know that…? Am I _that _predictable…? And perhaps he is right… Maybe _I_ don't deserve… happiness… but _she _does…_

_I began feeling rather dizzy, I blamed this feeling on the lack of oxygen in my lungs. I felt as though I was on the verge of losing consciousness. _

"_What's this? You're not going to deny it? What happened to the arrogant Saiyan prince we all used to know—the prince who would deny everything?" Frieza laughed as I began feeling weaker and more lightheaded by the second. "Did that girl change you _that _much? Has she made you weak?" Weak? Was that what it was? Did she cause me to become… weak? Then why is it that I had grown stronger than I could ever imagine after I met her—no, after I felt the need to protect her? Weak… Tch… If anything, she had made me stronger. _How_, I don't know… but I know she did…_

_Finally, Frieza unwound his lizard tail causing me to fall to my knees and gasp for air. "Poor monkey prince… Look at the sorry state you're in… I barely even did anything to you…" I glanced up at that tyrant just long enough to see his twisted smile. "I suppose I'll have to send you to another planet and hope the inhabitants are strong enough to beat that weakness out of you… I would do it myself, but I don't want to waste my time on _you

_Sometimes I wonder why he doesn't just kill me. It's apparent how much he despises me. Perhaps he just keeps me around to do his dirty work and to serve as his personal punching bag… Perhaps there's some thrill he gets from torturing me, from causing me pain… I don't know…_

_There was a time long ago when I didn't care if he killed me or not; it's not as though I had a reason to live then anyway. But now, I actually have something—_someone_—to live for… Now, I actually care if I die. I made a promise to myself and I intend to keep it. I can't die until _she _is away from Frieza… before he does something unbearably horrible to her… Something that would make her wish she had been killed instead; something that would destroy what remained of me… _

"_I will not allow him to break Bulma…" I whispered quietly to myself._

* * *

I quickly shook off my thoughts. That had happened only moments before I had gone to attempt to speak with Bulma… and when I had done something to her that I wish I hadn't… I had scared the shit out of her and maybe even physically harmed her…

I glanced down at the hand I had held her fragile throat in and instantly reprimanded myself for it. _'Well, you really fucked up then, you dumb ass…' _

"No, I'm telling you Nappa, Hell would have more fire than this!" Raditz said as he smirked, folded his arms, and glared at Nappa.

"I live in Hell every day of my life… It's not like this…" I said darkly as I walked passed the two larger Saiyans and headed towards our ship.

I could hear Raditz and Nappa speaking to each other and I tried to ignore what they were saying…

"I think _someone _needs a girlfriend…" Nappa joked. I couldn't help realizing that his comment was pointed towards me… Tch, what utter idiocy…

I heard what sounded like Raditz punching Nappa in the arm, "Shut up…! He had one; remember!? That Earth girl; you remember her right?! But she was taken from him by Frieza!" he whispered harshly. Even though he whispered, I could still hear him clearly… I sighed as I added yet another idiot to my list of those who are gifted in the "art" of stupidity…

"I can hear you," I shouted back to them as I folded my arms and wrapped my tail around my waist, "and she was _not _my…_'girlfriend'_…"

"Uh…sorry Vegeta…" Raditz said apologetically.

"Hey Veg, there's a lot of other hot chicks out there you know…" Nappa said.

"Not as hot as _her_…" Raditz whispered, chuckling slightly.

I spun around and glared at them, "I don't care! Now shut up and come on or I'm leaving you both here to rot with the corpses of the previous inhabitants of this planet!" I barked brusquely.

Raditz jumped slightly and Nappa seemed to have paid no attention to me what so ever… "Do ya ever think about goin' and rescuin' her or somethin'?" Nappa asked.

I turned to face the ship, "…Of course I haven't…" I lied as I continued to walk toward the ship. I _had _actually thought about getting her off Frieza's ship; I've done more than thought about it… I have _attempted _to rescue her; I was trying to get her away from Frieza on that day I went to see her… I failed, however, because our tempers had clashed… but I had not given up yet…

"Vegeta, why is it takin' you so long to mate with her? I know if she was _my _woman, I'd mate her a week after I met her!" Nappa continued.

Raditz sneered, "A _week_?! The way _you _are, you'd probably mate her the _day _you met her!" he snapped.

Nappa laughed quite throatily, "Well… _maybe_… But Vegeta, you should've done it within a month but it's taken you, what, about three years now?"

"She was only sixteen," I shot back as the three of us boarded the ship. Then again… maybe her age shouldn't have mattered to me… Perhaps I should have just mated her when I had the chance, but now she's…

Nappa scratched his hairless head, "Yeah, I guess that _is _kind of young…" he replied.

Raditz crossed his arms over his chest and slightly tilted his head, "Then you'd be like…a child molester or something…" he said.

"Why would he be considered _that _if he's only three years older than she is?" Nappa asked.

"Would you both just shut up?!" I snapped. I would much rather gnaw my own arm off than listen to these two right now! Ugh… Out of all the other Saiyan warriors on the planet, why was I stuck with these two morons?! _'Because _they _are the only ones you actually trust…'_ I told myself.

A low growl escaped my lips as I began typing in the coordinates for Frieza's ship on our ship's computer; he seems to be on Vejita-sei again… "It should take three days to get to where Frieza's ship is located…which just happens to be Vejita-sei…" I explained, "…If either one of you says _anything _about the _woman_…" I paused. It felt odd calling her "woman" again after I had gotten so used to referring to her by her name… I shook my head, "Just…don't say _anything_…"

"I think he still loves her…" Nappa said quietly.

"Shut up…!" Raditz said as he punched Nappa fiercely on the shoulder. I released a frustrated sigh… This was going to be the longest three days…ever…

— _Three (Long) Days Later _—

I swear… I am going to slaughter Raditz and Nappa in their sleep… Well, Raditz wasn't quite as annoying as Nappa… so I suppose I'll just dispose of Nappa… Perhaps I will later… Right now, all I want to do is report to Frieza and get as far away as I possibly can from _those _two…

I glanced back at Raditz and Nappa as we exited the ship, "Go ahead and go do whatever you want…" I told them, "I'll take care of this…" Raditz nodded, and they both took flight. I sighed as I hovered into the air and flew toward Frieza's ship.

Once I descended, I could hear voices that sounded as though they belonged to Zarbon and Frieza. I decided to hide my ki and listen in…

"I think I shall make that girl mine before those repulsive monkeys return…" this was Frieza's voice; I was convinced that he was talking about Bulma… I clenched my fists, _'If you touch even a single strand of hair on her head…'_

Zarbon began chuckling quietly, "Won't Vegeta be _thrilled_ when he arrives to find that his woman belongs to the great Lord Frieza?" I had to keep myself from springing in and striking Zarbon's vile face.

Frieza laughed as well, "I can just imagine the look on his face! Poor stupid monkey prince…he has no idea…"

"Lord Frieza, might I ask _why _you wanted that girl in the first place?" this was Zarbon's voice again.

There was a long pause of silence. I was beginning to think the two of them had left. Finally, I heard Frieza's voice again. "You know as well as I do how attached Vegeta was to that girl… _and _you know of how greatly his strength has improved…"

"Yes… I've noticed how powerful he has become…" Zarbon sounded greatly disgusted.

"He's becoming _too _powerful… You've heard of that ancient Saiyan legend, haven't you Zarbon?"

"The Super Saiyan legend?"

"Yes, that's the one…Undoubtedly, you've heard of how strong this 'Super Saiyan' is rumored to be… In pains me to say this, but I believe that it is more than _just _a legend…"

I mentally cursed Frieza,_ 'Well, of course it's more than _just _a legend, dumb ass…'_

"Perhaps, but what does that old legend have to do with—"

"I believe that if Vegeta were to have a child with that girl, then we may have a problem…" There was another long pause.

"Lord Frieza, you don't believe that…" Zarbon trailed off.

"Unfortunately, that is _exactly _what I believe…" the hatred in Frieza's words was hard for me to miss. "That child could easily become a Super Saiyan…"

My heart—what was _left _of it anyway— seemed to skip a few beats. How could that be possible!? How could the legendary status, which I have strived for my entire life, be easily achieved by my child _if _I were to have one…!?

"That _could _be a problem…" Zarbon seemed rather stunned.

"Which is precisely why I am going to take that girl and make Vegeta think that it was her desire to do so…" Frieza laughed shortly after he said these words.

That was it… My mind was made up. I was getting Bulma out of there _tonight _even if I had to physically _force _her to come with me…

I quickly crept around towards the back entrance of Frieza's ship, which was close to where Bulma was being held…

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I haven't seen Veldina for three days now… I didn't understand why, but I felt like I was worried about her. I don't even know her all that well, and I'm worried about her? I'm sure nothing has happened to her…Nothing bad _could _have happened to her…right…?

Suddenly, the door shot open. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned to see none other than Frieza himself…

"Is something wrong—" I began, but Frieza immediately cut my words short.

"Come with me, my dear, we have business to take care of…," he said calmly. Something about the way he was looking at me brought on a great feeling of discomfort…

I was about to ask why he wanted me to come with him suddenly, but a _very _familiar voice coming from behind stopped me, "She's not going anywhere with _you_, Frieza…" I slowly turned around to come face to face with…Vegeta.

He had become slightly taller than the last time I saw him, his bangs, which usually nearly covered his eyes, were no longer present, and I noticed that his muscles had also slightly grown in size…

Unexpectedly, Frieza's tail tightly encircled my neck as he roughly took hold of my wrists and held my arms behind my back. I breathed sharply, I wanted to scream, but I was in so much shock that no noise came. "Take one step, monkey—just _one _step—and I'll snap her pretty little neck," Frieza barked.

My lips formed Vegeta's name but still no sound would come.

A smirk formed on Vegeta's face as he crossed his arms, "Go ahead…but what of your plans of seeing that pathetic look on my face once I was informed about you making the woman yours?" he asked, feigning boredom.

What?! Frieza was going to do…_what_?! I shifted my eyes to try to look at the purple lizard. He had a perverted smile planted on his face.

"Even if she has a broken neck… I can _still _make her mine…," he said, a cruel tone in his voice. My heart was racing, my mind was panicking, and I couldn't scream, I couldn't even move! That lizard was preventing me from doing _anything_.

Vegeta glared intensely at the purple tyrant; he seemed disgusted. "You're sick…but you know that already… right, Frieza?" he said as he took a single step forward.

"I'm warning you, monkey…I _will _do it…" Frieza said coolly. Then, that disgusting lizard removed his tail and _licked _my neck! He literally dragged his oily, disgusting tongue across the back my neck…! I shuddered and tried to escape the lizard's grasp causing him to tighten the already powerful grip he had on me.

"Vegeta…!" I managed to squeak finally.

I could easily see the rage burning deep within Vegeta's dark eyes, "If you value that tongue, _Frieza_, then you'll hand her over to me…" he ordered. His cold visage was immediately replaced with that of one that was quite disgusted and furious.

"And if I don't…?" Frieza said, he sounded like he didn't care.

Vegeta smirked once more, "I'll tear it right out of your repulsive mouth…" he replied, his face retaining its usual aloofness.

Frieza nearly fell over laughing. I wish he _had _fallen over…then maybe I could escape… "Oh, look at the little monkey prince trying to intimidate _me_!" the lizard continued to cackle, "Vegeta… You know I hate smart alecks…So I would suggest shutting that mouth of yours before you cause our flawless little friend here to get hurt…"

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Vegeta!!" I screamed as loud as I could. When I reopened my eyes, I saw that Vegeta's arm was only inches away from my head; his fist planted firmly in Frieza's face. Vegeta retracted his arm, Frieza released me, and I fell against Vegeta's firm chest. Frieza placed one hand on his face against the location where Vegeta had struck him and said a few words in a strange language that I didn't understand. Vegeta promptly gathered me up in his arms and began walking backwards, inching slowly towards the window.

"Monkey!" Frieza spat, "How dare you, _**con dunt balka**_?!" The words he spat were foreign to me… They couldn't have been Saiya-go… I had heard enough Saiya-go from Vegeta to distinguish the difference between his language and whatever language Frieza had spoken in… Frieza's words sounded rougher than Saiyan words; his words were spat harshly from his mouth while Saiya-go flows smoothly when spoken.

The lizard lowered his hand, and I noticed the welt on Frieza's face left behind by Vegeta's fist. Just how hard had he punched Frieza…!?

Vegeta immediately gathered his ki and flew out the window, off into the sky with me in his strong—yet surprisingly gentle—arms. I gazed up at him, flung my arms around his neck, and squeezed him tightly.

"I thought you hated me," Vegeta said without looking at me.

"I do!" I replied, "But I'm glad you got me out of there before Frieza could—" I stopped myself then looked off into the distance, "You know…" I whispered.

"I know…" Vegeta said quietly.

A cool wind blew through my hair and against my face causing me to shiver. I tried to pull myself closer to Vegeta for warmth, "Vegeta… about…that other girl…that you—"

He interrupted, "Bulma…there was no other woman… Frieza made that up to make you hate me and gain his trust…"

What?! There wasn't another woman?! "Why didn't you tell me this _before_?!" I snapped.

Vegeta sighed, "It would have been pointless to tell you…" he said. "You wouldn't have believed me at the time…" I looked away. It was probably true. I wouldn't have believed him even if he told me then…It made me sick to think that Frieza had twisted my mind…

"Vegeta…I… I'm sorry…" I whispered. I really was sorry… How could I believe that lizard and think that Vegeta was a lying, coldhearted murderer? Well… he _is _a coldhearted murderer… but I don't _think _he would ever lie to me…

"It's fine," Vegeta said quickly. "Can you fly now?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said. Vegeta stopped in mid-flight and slowly began to release me. I smiled as I hovered in front of him, "Oh, and thanks for the rescue," I said.

He smirked, "It was nothing… I just don't understand why you couldn't get your ass out of there yourself!" and here he goes with his smart-ass remarks; his smart-ass remarks that I think I actually missed…

"You know, I kind of missed you, you jerk!" I shot back.

"Well, I didn't miss you…Why did I even get you out of there? Come on, I'm taking you back to Frieza," he said, smirking sinisterly.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I said as I took off flying at full speed. I laughed and looked behind me to find Vegeta. He wasn't there… I stopped laughing and looked around as I came to a halt, "Vegeta…?"

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I had to keep myself from laughing. I could not believe she had no idea that I was behind her. "I think I caught you…" she yelped and spun herself around to face me.

"H-how did you—" she stammered.

I decided that it was time to end this silly little game… I sighed, "Look, we don't have time to fool around… Unless you really _would _like to go back to Frieza; I suggest we get far away from here…" I said.

Perhaps this Hell I live in will become less hellish…now that Bulma is away from Frieza…and back with me… I couldn't help looking her over. Even though it hadn't been that long since I last saw her, she had changed… She actually seemed more mature; she had become more… attractive… Of course, I have always thought she was gorgeous, but now…

My face reddened; I know it did… I could feel it burning as my heart began to race. Slowly, I turned in an attempt to hide the fact that I was …_blushing_… from the woman… Luckily, she didn't notice the slight hue of crimson upon my face that was gradually becoming an even _brighter _crimson…

Bulma shrugged, "Fine…but where are we going to go…?"

"Anywhere… Any place where Frieza won't find us…" I replied, hoping those…thoughts I was having only a moment ago were gone now… To my displeasure, they still remained inside my mind…

I crossed my arms as I thought about having to _hide _from Frieza… Tch, _hiding_… how pathetic…However, I know that I cannot fight Frieza yet… Sadly, I am still much too…weak… I need to become of legendary status before I even have a chance against that sick lizard. Once I acquire that legendary status, I shall give him a proper beating for laying his hands on my woman… …Did… Did I just refer to her as… _my_ woman…? Damn these thoughts! What is wrong with my mind!? Then again… _is _the woman mine…?

"Um…Vegeta? Are you still in there?" _the_ woman said as she began waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked then shook my head. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"It's…it's nothing… I'm fine…!" I said, although my words were a bit rushed.

"Uh…huh…" Bulma tilted her head, "Hey, what if we went to Earth?" she asked.

We _could _go to Earth… Frieza has not been there for over a year…and from what I have heard, most of it is now a desolate wasteland… "Perhaps it would be best if we did…but—" I didn't know if I could bring myself to tell her the condition of her beloved planet Earth.

"But what?" she asked. She was staring at me with that innocent, wondering stare that I _hated _so much… That look… caused her to be a delectable sight for my eyes… I had to look away from her for a moment as I tried to focus my mind onto something else, and silently cursing myself for even creating these thoughts I was having about her…

I sighed, "This might be a hard thing for you to accept…but…Frieza practically destroyed everything on Earth…"

She inhaled sharply and placed a hand over her mouth. "He…he what…?" she asked quietly. I nodded slowly as I noticed the sparkle in her eyes indicating she could possibly break down and sob uncontrollably. "Then– Then it would be the perfect place to…get away from Frieza…Wouldn't it…?" she asked. I knew she was trying her hardest to hold in her tears.

I simply said, "I suppose…"

"Then…let's go…," she said sorrowfully.

"Right…," I said.

Strangely, I wanted to punch myself for causing her grief by telling her what had happened to her planet…however I knew it was Frieza who had _actually _caused her unhappiness… It was then that I decided I would defeat Frieza not only for myself but for Bulma as well…

……Here I am being soft again……

* * *

_VFC: WooTness?! __I wish I could think of a better name for Veldina… but I couldn't figure out a good name from those stupid Vegetables…Well… I guess I could have called her "Carra" or something_…_but that name is from the word "carrot" and Kakarrot has already claimed the carrot_…_!! Evil Kakarrotto… -_shakes fist at Goku-

_Goku: _**O.o;**


	8. Suteki da ne?

_VFC: The title of this chappie translates to "Isn't It Wonderful?" Also… This chappie was written the way it was because I was playing too much Final Fantasy X!! __**O.o; **__That evil, evil, addicting game… Suteki da ne is a grood song…er… I mean good…and great… good and great… _**n.n; **_Anyways… Here are the changes!_

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Eight: Suteki da ne?**

* * *

"_Isn't it wonderful_

_If we could walk, holding hands_

_I'd want to go_

_To your town, your house, into your arms_

_To your heart_

_I leave my body _

_Mixed into the night_

_I dream_…

– **Suteki da ne English translation –**

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Once Vegeta and I were on Earth, I looked around and almost cried. Earth, my home, was practically a barren desert… There were craters everywhere, and I couldn't see any buildings _standing _anywhere. Everything was in ruins. I fell to my knees; Vegeta knelt down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Why did this have to happen…?" I asked, my voice was shaky.

"Because Frieza wants to hurt you…" Vegeta replied softly. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he stopped himself.

"But _why_?" was all I could say without completely breaking down. Vegeta turned his head, gazed off into the distance, and stayed silent. Maybe that's what he wanted to tell me before? I decided to let it go when I remembered a place I used to go all the time when I was little. I wonder; is it still there? Or was it destroyed along with the rest of the planet?

Vegeta stood up, "We should find a place to stay…," he said.

I looked up at him, "I think I know a place…" I said softly. Vegeta looked down at me to indicate that he was listening, "but I don't know if it's still there…" I admitted as I too got back on my feet.

Vegeta folded his arms, "Where is this place?" he asked, "Maybe it survived Frieza…"

"It took about an hour to walk to from Capsule Corp.…" I explained. "I think…that over there is what used to be Capsule Corp.…So…we just have to go that way," I smiled a little and pointed north.

"Then we'll go that way," Vegeta said.

"Ok, just look for a forest!" I said as the two of us rose into the air. Then I turned my head and smiled at Vegeta, "I'll race you!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I'll just beat you like I did before when you finally learned how to fly…," he said.

I smirked, "That was then! This is now! I've gotten a lot faster since then!" I said proudly.

Vegeta smirked evilly, "So have I…" he said in a low voice.

"All right, ready, set…" I laughed then took off before saying the "go" part. I was laughing so hard I could have passed out! Until…Vegeta zoomed ahead of me. I even saw him smirk as he flew passed! I growled slightly then began to fly faster. It didn't take me long to catch up with Vegeta.

He looked over at me, "I thought you said you had gotten faster? To me it seems like you've gotten _slower_," he said. I glared at him then shot passed him at full speed…but he caught up to me.

"You're cheating somehow!" I screamed causing Vegeta to laugh. I shot him a glare then looked down. "Hey! We're here!" I cried as I began to slow down. Vegeta came to a dead stop then we both descended. I looked around and smiled. Here it was, my forested area with the waterfall flowing over the mountain with the cave behind the waterfall and into the lake. "I can't believe it! This place was untouched by Frieza," I exclaimed. I spun around to face Vegeta. He was looking around, carefully gathering in the surroundings. "So, how do you like it? I found the place once when I was about eight years old," I said.

Vegeta folded his arms then looked at me, "It reminds me of a place I've seen on another planet…," he replied. I didn't want to ask him if it was a planet that he had been sent to by Frieza for…obvious reasons…because I knew the answer was most likely yes…

Out of nowhere, a thought hit me. "Hey, Vegeta," I began, "let's go for a swim!"

Vegeta blinked, "_Why_?" he asked.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

"Because it's fun," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "You _do _know how to swim, right?"

"Tch, of course I know how to swim…I would be dead right now if I didn't…," I replied.

"Then come on!" she said. Her cerulean eyes were wide and gazing into mine. I wanted to look away, but something was preventing me from doing so.

I sighed and gave in, "Fine, fine…," I said. She smiled then ran towards the lake. I didn't understand why this girl suddenly wanted to go swimming… Here we are on an empty planet trying to escape from Frieza…and suddenly she wants to go swimming? I swear I'll never understand this woman… I sighed once more then removed my gloves, my armor, my shirt, and my boots… I glanced back in her direction and saw that she was already in the lake. I walked to the edge of the water and folded my arms.

Bulma looked up at me "Come on in, Princey!" she called. _Princey_!?

"What the hell!?" I spat.

"What, you don't like the name 'Princey'? Fine…then how about Veggie!" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Vegeta is fine…" I said apathetically, but I couldn't stop myself from smirking.

"Just get in here, Vegeta prince of veggies!" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine…" I said as I dove into the water. I swam to the surface then looked towards Bulma. "Ok…we're here…Now what…?" I asked nonchalantly. She began swimming circles around me. I watched her carefully… Somehow, I knew she was planning something… so I decided to think up a plan of my own… I swam towards her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you dare try dunking me underwater… because I'll drag you down with me!" she said as she winked playfully.

I smirked, "That sounds like a good idea…," I said. I didn't feel like pushing her underwater…at the time… No, I had some other strange desire, one that I didn't understand…and I decided to make this desire…something more than just a desire… "but that is not my plan at all…" I continued in a low voice as I slowly slid my hands down her arms and around to her back causing her to gasp slightly. I pulled her close, "That's not my plan at all…" I repeated quietly as I gazed down into her eyes.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I felt my face begin to burn as Vegeta pulled me closer. I stared into his dark eyes; I felt as if I could get lost in them. I put my own arms around his abdomen. I felt his tail wrap protectively around my waist, causing my blush to intensify. I looked away from him for a moment. He removed one hand from my back and placed it underneath my chin. He turned my face back towards his. Then, he closed his eyes and gently placed his lips upon mine and planted a passionate kiss. My eyes widened and my heart began to beat faster. I closed my eyes as well and instantly kissed back. Vegeta removed his hand from my chin and returned it to its previous position on my upper back.

My mind was racing. Where had this come from all of a sudden? Was this even the same Vegeta…? I broke the kiss for a moment without really _wanting _to and gazed up at Vegeta. He was returning my gaze.

"Vegeta…?" I said. I wanted to ask why he had kissed me so suddenly. He answered as if he had read my mind.

"I…I guess… I missed you…," he said as he blushed slightly and looked away.

I smiled, "I missed you too," I replied softly. I rested my head on his muscular chest. I could hear his heart beating almost as quickly as mine was. I closed my eyes and listened to his fast beating heart; it was quite relaxing to me.

Suddenly, Vegeta laughed. I blinked and raised my head to look at him. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just realized that I am the only thing keeping us both above the water," he said while still chuckling slightly. I blinked and continued to look up at him. "I just don't understand why you trust me so much…," he said.

I frowned, "Why _wouldn't_ I trust you?" I asked. I thought my voice sounded quite sad… I hadn't meant for it to sound that way…

Vegeta smirked and gently caressed my face with his hand, "I don't know… I just thought no one would ever trust me because I'm…" he tailed off.

I placed my hand on top of his—the one resting on my cheek, "Vegeta, I don't care what you've done before…" I explained as we both removed our hands from my face, "I mean sure, you've killed off entire races and destroyed entire planets! But… I know that you had no choice… Frieza never gave you a choice… It was 'kill or be killed' …Am I right? But… I want you to know that… Everything you've done…wasn't your fault…it was Frieza's…," Everything I had just said came from my heart. I _really _didn't care about what he had done before because I understand now… It wasn't his fault… Sure, he may have enjoyed killing those people but that's only because of what Frieza had done to him…

Vegeta stared at me; his mouth was slightly ajar. Then he looked away and smirked.

"Hey," I said, "Let's get out of here… I changed my mind about swimming right now." We released each other.

"Tch, so you forced me to come in here for no reason?" Vegeta replied in that snappy, playful tone that I was beginning to like.

I stuck my tongue out at him and splashed water in his face. He jumped slightly then splashed water in _my _face. I continued to throw as much water as I possibly could in his face until he submerged. I searched the water with my eyes for him but I never saw him. I gasped when I felt him take hold of my ankle then drag me under as well. I carefully opened my eyes and saw him smirking at me triumphantly. I shot a playful glare his way.

I swam towards Vegeta at a high speed then wrapped my arms around his neck; he put his arms around me as well, and once again, we kissed; we floated there under the water and kissed. I removed my arms from Vegeta's neck and rested my hands on his arms. I took this time to trace his muscles with my fingertips. Every now and then, I would come across a scar and wonder how he had received it.

It felt nice drifting through the water… kissing him. I wished the kiss could have lasted longer but eventually we had to swim back to the surface for air. Once at the surface I coughed and sucked air into my lungs. I glanced at Vegeta; it wasn't very noticeable, but I could see that he was breathing hard as well.

"How about we get out now?" I said after finally catching my breath. Vegeta nodded and we both swam to the edge and climbed out of the lake. I put my arms around myself and shivered. After all, I was drenched from head to toe and barely wearing anything at the time.

My face began to burn when I noticed that Vegeta was staring at me. My face grew even warmer when I found myself staring back at him. I carefully examined every muscle and scar on his body. I wondered if he would ever tell me how he had gotten every one of his scars. Maybe one day he _will _tell me how he had gotten each scar…maybe one day…he would even tell me… that he loved me.

My face now felt like it was on fire.

A breeze began to blow causing me to shiver. Vegeta smirked then walked towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulders then closed his eyes. Suddenly, I felt surrounded by warmth. I realized that Vegeta had powered up to dry me off and warm me up.

I gazed up at him, "Thank you, Vegeta…" I said softly. He reopened his eyes and lowered his hands. He responded with a grunt, turned around, and began putting his clothes back on. …That looked like a good idea… I gathered up my own clothes and threw them on. Absentmindedly, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the silver locket Vegeta had given me. I carefully slid it over my head and let it hang down around my neck. I yelped when I heard a "booming" noise coming from the sky. I raised my head to look up into the sky then felt a drop of water land on my forehead. I put my head down and quickly wiped the drop away.

"I hate rain…" I grumbled.

Vegeta glanced into the sky, "What's so bad about rain?" he asked.

"I just don't like it! It makes my hair wet then it sticks to my face! And don't even get me started about thunder and lightning…," I responded.

Vegeta shifted his gaze towards me then back to the sky, "Well, I happen to be fond of the rain…," he said.

"Well, I'm not! So let's go up there…," I said pointing to the cave behind the waterfall, "It somehow always stays dry in there…even though it's behind a waterfall." I explained.

"Alright…" he replied.

Once we got up there, I found something that I had scribbled on the wall so long ago. I examined it and smiled. It said, _Bulma's Secret Hiding Place_. I remembered the day I had written it. It was a day that I had gotten in trouble with my parents so I ran here to be alone and cry. I was such a baby then.

I heard another "boom" coming from the sky. This time it was much louder and followed by a blinding flash. I jumped and practically screamed as my hands shot up to cover my ears. I know it sounds stupid, but I am _terrified _of thunder and lightning…

"Good hell, woman…," Vegeta said. I could just _sense_ that he was going to give me a hard time about this…

I slowly lowered my hands, "What?!" I shrieked, trying to hide my fear and failing miserably…

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Don't tell me you're actually _afraid_ of _that_!" he said. He's going to laugh at me! I just know it!!

I glared at him, "O-of course not! Wh-who would be afraid of a little thunder and lightning?!" I shot back. Just then, there was another blinding flash of lightning and a clap of thunder so tremendously loud it shook the earth. I screamed, covered my ears, and squeezed my eyes shut.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

This woman is impossible… Why would she be _afraid_ of thunder and lightning? Doesn't she know that there are things in this universe that are more frightening than just a loud sound and a bright light? I sighed and shook my head as she reopened her eyes and lowered her hands. "You're an odd creature…but you know that already, right?" I said.

She scowled at me, "Shut up!" she barked as she sat down on the cave floor, wrapped her arms around her drawn-up knees, and continued to glare daggers at me.

I laughed, "Bulma, you're pathetic…" I said.

"Hey! If you don't leave me alone…" she paused. I could tell she was thinking. I raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue, "I'll… tell Raditz and Nappa about that little stunt you pulled!"

"What stunt…?" I asked, slightly apathetic.

"Oh, don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about!" she replied; I rolled my eyes. "Our little… 'battle of the lips'? Know what I'm talking about now?" she continued.

I shrugged, "They won't care…" I said.

"But you might!" she replied angrily. Shit… She had me there… If she told those two bumbling idiots, they would never leave me alone about it, and it would be the end of my pride…!

She smiled triumphantly.

"Just… shut the hell up!" I snapped as I seated myself in a corner far away from that woman and glared at her.

She laughed, "What's the matter, Veggie?" God, how I hate that name! "Can't stand that you lost a verbal fight to me?"

"Keep that up and I'll throw you outside with all the thunder and lightning… and I'll _laugh _if you get burnt to a crisp by that lightning!" I replied furiously.

She laughed once more, "You wouldn't do that to _me_…," she replied coolly. I probably wouldn't… but _she _doesn't have to know that…

I smirked, "Are you willing to bet your life on that?" I asked. She nodded with a smug look on her face. "Alright then…" I said as I stood up and began making my way toward her.

The woman's eyes grew wide, "Wait… You _were _serious?! Ok, ok! I'll shut up!!" she cried. I laughed at the expression on her face. Too bad this won't work once we've mated… She would be capable of telling right away if I was serious or not… Something tells me that won't be too long from now…

I let out a sigh then took a seat beside Bulma.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. I turned to look at her. She gazed into my eyes; concern was written all over her face.

I smirked then shook my head, "No… there's nothing wrong…" I replied. Tch, that was a lie… but she believed me. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Do you think it stopped raining…?" she asked groggily. She was answered by a roar of thunder and a flash. She whimpered, "I-I guess not…" I rolled my eyes. I still couldn't believe that this woman was _afraid _of thunder and lightning… however, I decided I would leave her alone…for now…

I closed my eyes and rested my head on Bulma's. "Vegeta…? Do you… have a sister?" she asked softly.

I opened my eyes, "No…" I responded. Like her, I am an only child… Haven't I told her this before…? "Why are you asking me this suddenly?"

"No reason… but… on Frieza's ship I saw a woman there and…well, she reminded me of you…" she said. A woman on Frieza's ship that reminded her of me…? Could it be— "She said she knew you…" Bulma went on. "And…she seemed kind of sad when she said your name… I think she was one of Frieza's—"

I interrupted. "She was my mother…"

* * *

_VFC: I had a dream that Nappa was trying to teach me about child molesters…It was creepy… _**O.o;**

_Vegeta: It would be…_

_VFC: Yes… __If anything's messed up in this chappie, don't blame me, blame the website! It doesn't like me anymore..._ -pouts-


	9. Is This Love?

_Vegeta's Female Clone: I actually don't know what to say this time… _**O.o;** _So, uh, here's the revised chappie 9! _**n.n;**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Nine: Is This Love?**

* * *

"_Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this the love that I've been searching for?  
Is this love or am I dreaming?  
This must be love  
'Cause it's really got a hold on me"_

– **Whitesnake: Is This Love? –**

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

Bulma inhaled sharply, "Your…mother…?!" I nodded. "Vegeta… I didn't know she was……I thought…" she trailed off and shook her head slowly. "Wow…but…she looked so young…"

"That's because she is a Saiyan… but she _is _quite young…," I chuckled slightly, "for a woman with a son my age…"

Bulma blinked, "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"My father told me… that my mother was only sixteen when I was born…," I explained.

Bulma gasped, "She was only sixteen?!" she said in disbelief. I nodded in response. "How…How old was your father…?" she asked.

I tilted my head to look up at the cave ceiling, "He said he was about… twenty-five, I think…" I said.

"Oh my gosh… he was almost ten years older…than she was…?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah…," I said still gazing up at the ceiling.

"Wow," she whispered softly. "What was your mother like? And…why is she with Frieza now?"

I sighed as I decided that I would tell her what I had not even told Raditz and Nappa; the two Saiyans who I trusted most… I decided I would tell her about what had happened to my mother so many years ago… "My mother… everyone seemed to take to her so well… Perhaps it was because of her oddly kind nature…" I began. Bulma nodded and urged me to go on. "My mother never killed or even harmed anyone or anything her entire life. She thought killing was wrong…which was strange for a Saiyan… But there were others, like Frieza, who wished to use her kindness for their own benefit…," I paused. I glanced down for a moment to see that Bulma had placed her hand on mine. I felt my face begin to burn. I turned my head so she wouldn't see. I don't think she did.

I had a sudden urge to laugh then. Only moments ago, we had…kissed…and I was embarrassed now because she had placed her hand over mine? Perhaps I will never even truly understand _myself_.

"So… did Frieza kidnap your mother or something?" Bulma asked.

"No… she went with Frieza on her own free will…" I replied quietly.

Bulma shivered. I wasn't certain if she shivered because of what I had just told her, or if she was just cold. I put my around her anyway. "Why would she do that?" she asked.

I lowered my head, "…I guess…you could say it was my fault…" I admitted. She gazed into my eyes. It was as if she were asking me "why?" with those blue orbs of hers. I sighed, "Frieza wanted _me_. He thought I was quite powerful for a child my age, and he wanted to use me to purge planets… I was only about four years old at the time, so my mother- …" my voice weakened for a moment. "My mother refused to hand me over to him… and… she offered to go in my place…"

"Vegeta…," Bulma said softly.

"My father didn't even try to stop her…," I continued, my voice sounded harsh and filled with malice. "It was as if…he didn't even care… The old bastard could have at least _tried _to stop her… And… I remember when I was a child, if I did something wrong or Frieza was angry with me, he would take out all his anger and frustrations on me… Almost every day I was beaten… and what he didn't take out on me, he took out on my mother… It's not as though I couldn't handle the beating…but my mother… I knew she couldn't handle it… She nearly died a few times… And other times… he would even… _rape_ her…and gloat about it in my face…" I froze. I felt something wet sliding down my cheek. Was I… crying…? "Damn it…," I said as I quickly wiped away the tear.

Bulma was staring at me in shock, "Vegeta, I'm… sorry I even brought it up…," she said softly.

"No, it's not your fault, I'm just a weakling!" I spat. "I don't even understand why I'm even—"

Bulma stopped me, "Vegeta… you're not weak. In fact, you're the strongest person I've ever met. Sure, you just shed a tear, but that doesn't make you weak. I mean, haven't we all cried a few times before? I know I have…" she said.

"What are you talking about? I am not the strongest person you've met… What about Frieza? He's a hell of a lot stronger than I am," I replied.

"Frieza? He's nowhere _near _as strong as you are!" she retorted. I stared at her with my mouth ajar. How could she say that after she _watched _me get beaten down by that lizard? "And…don't you dare say anything like, 'Well, if he's so weak then why haven't I been able to kill him yet?!' because I know that you _can _beat him!" she continued. Now, tears were beginning to slide down her cheeks. "I know that someday… you _will _beat him…"

"What makes you so sure…that I'll defeat him…?" I asked quietly. Why _did _she think I would take Frieza's life someday…?

"Because, Vegeta… I believe that you can… and also because—"

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

"Because…I–I—" I stumbled over my words. Why I couldn't finish what I had begun to say!? It was easy to say it in my head! Why couldn't I just say it out loud!? "Vegeta, I love you!" What's so hard about saying that?

Vegeta wiped a tear from my face. "You what?" he asked.

I sighed, "Never mind…," I said sadly. Now I felt like crying some more.

"What were you going to say?" he asked in a low voice.

I took a deep breath and decided to try again. "I…I was going…– going to say…" I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. "I was going to say…," Here goes nothing… "Vegeta… I love you…!" I did it! Yeah! Way to go Bulma! I reopened my eyes and gazed at Vegeta. He was staring at me, his mouth slightly open. "A-and…um… I hope… you feel the-the same way about me…," I stammered.

There was nothing but silence between us for a while. It was kind of making me feel nervous. What if… he didn't feel the same way about me…? "J-just forget I even said anything…!" I said, quickly looking away to hide my bright red face.

"Bulma… I can't just forget that…," he said. "because I…think I…feel… _that_… as well…" I could tell he felt somewhat awkward saying this to me… but I felt great! I think my heart might have even stopped for a minute because I was so excited! I could feel tears of joy building up in my eyes. I flung my arms around Vegeta's neck and hugged him tightly.

After releasing him, I jumped up to my feet. "I'm gonna go see if it stopped raining, ok?" I said.

Vegeta smirked and stood up as well, "I'll know if it is still raining if I hear your annoying high pitched shriek then see you come running back," he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him then headed towards the cave entrance. I can't believe how excited I felt! Vegeta and I are in love! In _actual _love! Not like how Yamcha and I were _supposedly _in love… but actual honest-to-goodness love!

I giggled almost like a little school girl as I poked my head out of the cave and looked around. It was still raining a little… oh well, at least there's no more thunder or lightning…I hope… But, geez, why was it dark out already? We couldn't have been in the cave for _that _long, could we? I sighed as I looked up into the sky. I didn't think much of the full moon when I saw it, until I remembered… that Vegeta has a tail…

"Uh…Vegeta? Will you do me a favor and…not look into the sky…?" I asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Why…?"

"Because the moon is out! I don't want you to look up at it then go all… _ape _and squish me or eat me by accident!!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms up into the air.

Vegeta laughed, "You don't have to worry… I won't look at it…," he said. I sighed in relief. "And by the way… even if I _did _look at it and transform, I would still have control over what I did… Which means if I _did _eat or crush you while I was transformed, I would know exactly what I was doing…"

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him, "That's not funny!"

"Of course it is! Now get over here and let's get some sleep," he replied.

I folded my arms and "hmphed". Then I looked at the cold, hard, rock floor. "…This looks like it's going to be _very _uncomfortable…," I grumbled, "so I'm going to use _you _as a pillow, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at Vegeta.

He shook his head slowly, "Fine, whatever…I don't care…"

I smiled at him, "Good! Because……you don't have a choice anyway!" I said causing Vegeta to roll his eyes.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't get any sleep at all… Well, at least I'm warm…or…_was _warm… "Vegeta…," I grumbled.

"What…" he said. The tone in his voice told me that he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

I gradually sat up mumbling about how the ground was…stupid and uncomfortable… What a great choice of words, Bulma… "Why did you go over there and leave me here to freeze and suffer from discomfort?" I complained.

"Because you were snoring…," he replied.

"What?!" I spat, "I don't snore!" …At least… I don't think I do… Then, I noticed Vegeta's smirk, which, of course, meant he was joking. I rolled my eyes. "So what's the _real _reason?" I asked as I crawled towards him and seated myself beside him. "Maybe… you couldn't resist my _hotness _so you had to move away from me? Hmm? Is that it?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh yes… I'm sure _that _is the reason…" he replied sarcastically, "You're _so _attractive that I _had _to get away from you before I lost total control and did something that resulted in the new heir to the throne being born early…" he rolled his eyes once again.

I laughed loudly, "I hope you're _actually _being sarcastic, my prince," I said. …Did I just say "my prince"? I laughed even more earning me a strange glance from Vegeta.

Eventually, we decided to go outside. I smiled when I saw…no rain! I think I might have even done a little dance in my head. I inhaled the cool morning air then exhaled slowly. I sighed softly, "Too bad we can't stay here on Earth…" I said.

"I don't see why you would want to stay here now…," Vegeta replied.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there, Vegeta…," I said sorrowfully. Damn that Frieza for destroying my home! I decided then and there that I would do my best to help Vegeta rid the universe of that purple tyrant.

Vegeta placed his hand on my shoulder, "Bulma, I think—" he cut himself off. Something made me feel as though Vegeta was on edge.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head, "Nothing, never mind…," he responded. Still, something was odd about him… He was more… alert than usual. The way he was acting…gave me the impression that…we were not alone… Someone somewhere was watching us. I wasn't too worried though because I knew that Vegeta could literally rip anyone's head clean off their shoulders if he wanted to, so I felt completely safe.

"Bulma…? Is that you…?" a voice! A familiar voice coming from…_somewhere_… But where…? I scanned the surroundings with my eyes, trying to find the familiar voice's owner. Then, I saw him; it was Yamcha.

"Yamcha! I'm so glad to see you!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him.

"I'm glad you're safe." Yamcha said, smiling at me. "And I see you're still with _him_…" he took his eyes off me and shot a glare Vegeta's way. I looked back at Vegeta and saw that he was returning Yamcha's glare. Eventually, Vegeta looked away as if Yamcha wasn't worthy enough to even receive his glare of death. I did my best to hide my laughter.

I turned my attention back to Yamcha and placed my hands on my hips. "Don't tell me you're _still _jealous!" I said; a small amount of laughter was now seeping out of my mouth.

His lips slid into a frown, "Well, would you blame me if I am? Bulma, I loved you and I thought you loved me too…" he said.

I sighed as my laughter faded, "Well, I _thought _I did but—" I paused, "You know what? No, I don't want to talk about this… Vegeta and I have things we need to do…" I said as I turned back to face Vegeta who had his arms folded while looking awfully bored. His tail was slightly swaying behind him.

"Don't just– Can't you just– Bulma!" Yamcha stammered.

Suddenly, he roughly took hold of my arm. I winced slightly. Then I saw a look on Vegeta's face that clearly said to Yamcha: "You have three seconds to release her, or I'm going to tear that arm out of its socket."

I desperately tried to escape Yamcha's grip, but his hold on my arm was too tight and I could not get free. He quickly spun me around and looked me square in the eyes. The look in his eyes…was frightening… "Bulma, I can't believe you want to throw your life away to be with that _jackass_! We had a good thing going, and then you dumped me for no reason!" Yamcha was furious… I could tell by the sound of his voice.

I continued to struggle, "Yamcha, you're hurting my arm!" I said, wincing slightly from the pressure of his fingers curled around my arm. "And…besides, it's your _own _fault that we aren't together anymore! You cheated on me, remember?! Now let go of me!"

I glanced up into Yamcha's eyes, they almost seemed to hold a blazing fire in them…

Yamcha opened his mouth to probably scream at me some more… and that was when I heard Vegeta's malicious words, "If you value your pathetic life, then I suggest you release her…"he spat.

Yamcha took his eyes off me for a moment to look at Vegeta, glance back at me, and then back to Vegeta again. He growled then instantly let go of my arm causing me to stumble backwards. Luckily, Vegeta caught me before I could _fall _backwards. I looked down at my arm; there was a red mark where Yamcha had a hold of me. Vegeta gently placed his hand over the mark. I could tell he was angry. I didn't even have to look up to see he was glaring daggers at Yamcha… because I already knew he was…

My eyes began to burn, "Yamcha, why are you—" I bit my lip and held my breath to prevent my tears from falling. Yamcha glared at me and Vegeta for a while then looked away.

"I want you to know…that if you ever lay a finger on her again… I _will _tear your head off and watch as the watery human blood that resides inside you pours out onto the ground…," Vegeta said callously, "…and don't think I _won't_ do it…I've done it before…"

Yamcha still looked slightly angry while, at the same time, he looked terrified. Then, as if he were once again filled with bravery, he glared at Vegeta, "Go ahead! I don't feel like living anymore anyway," he retorted.

Vegeta shook his head, "Pathetic… You don't get what you want and you're willing to throw your life away because of it…" he said. "How sad…"

Yamcha continued to glare fiercely at Vegeta. Eventually he turned away and flew off. I guessed that Goku had taught him to fly.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Vegeta spat.

I shook my head slowly, "I…don't know…," I replied softly.

Vegeta carefully examined my arm. "Are you alright…?" he asked.

I nodded, "It stings a bit… but I'll be fine." I said as I smiled up at him. Why had Yamcha acted so strangely…? I mean, I haven't seen the guy for about, what…maybe two years? Then he shows up and acts like a jerk?! It became harder to fight back tears… '_Yamcha, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?'_

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

That damn human has done a great job of pissing me off. How dare he upset Bulma like that… Sure, if it had been someone else I wouldn't give a damn. However, this is Bulma; the woman whom I have grown quite fond of; the woman who is to become my mate and princess of Vejita-sei…… I swear if I ever see that scar faced weasel anywhere near Bulma… he will wish he had never been born…

Bulma tilted her head to look me in the eyes, "Is it ok if we went back to Vejita…?" she questioned softly. I had a slight suspicion that tears were about to pour from her eyes which caused me to feel even more hatred for that Yamcha.

"If that is what you desire…," I replied.

She nodded slowly as she turned to rest her head on my chest. "I want to get far away from Yamcha… I don't even know why he's here in the first place…or why he's acting the way he is…" she whimpered.

I rested my hand against her back and she buried her face in my chest, "Then we'll go back…" I whispered softly.

Frieza is possibly still searching for us…but if she wants to return to Vejita-sei, then I will take her there. Something tells me that _she _will actually be safer from Frieza than I will… I don't understand why, but I have a suspicion that Frieza is not after her for the moment… He is presumably conjuring up _another _scheme in that twisted head of his; a scheme to get me out of the way to allow him to get his hands on Bulma and make her one of his… _slaves_… I can't allow that to happen… I would rather see her _dead _than in the clutches of that _monster_…

Gently, I ran my fingers through her hair. I decided that if she were to be my princess and forever have my protection, I would have to mate with her tonight…

I heard Raditz's laughing voice behind me, "Hey, Nappa! Look what I found!"

"Well, I'll be damned!" another voice, Nappa's, chuckled. "Looks like Vegeta went and rescued his girl!" he continued to chortle throatily.

I rolled my eyes then turned my head, "I thought I told you both to shut the hell up," I said as I smirked. This sent them both into a fit of laughter.

Raditz grinned, "Hey, we, uh, 'accidentally' overheard that you both wanted to go back to Vejita-sei so…" he trailed off. _Accidentally_ overheard?!

"…We're here ta take ya back there," Nappa finished.

Bulma looked up at the two larger Saiyans, "Thank you…," she said quietly.

The frown that had formed on Raditz's face was anything but unnoticeable. "Bulma, what's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

Bulma's eyes filled with tears once more as she buried her face in my chest. I turned my gaze back to her and sighed, "That Yamcha asshole showed up a moment ago and treated her like shit…," I said furiously.

"Are you serious?!" Raditz spat, "I'll kill him!" Without even a glance, I knew that Nappa was exceedingly pissed as well.

I know that I shall destroy that worthless scar-faced scum before Raditz can… and I will make him suffer _tremendously _for causing Bulma such grief. He _will _regret that he came into contact with me on this day…

"Let's go…," I whispered softly to Bulma.

"Yes…" she replied, "let's go _home_…"

Upon landing on Vejita-sei, I noticed it was already dark… I nearly kicked myself when I realized that, of course, the time of day on Vejita would be different from the time on Earth… "Idiot…," I muttered to myself. At least I knew the reason why Bulma and I had not received much sleep last night… It was all because we had grown accustomed to the time on Vejita-sei…

"What was that?" Bulma asked softly.

"Nothing…" I replied. I gazed over at Bulma, "You _know _that we are constantly going to have to watch for Frieza now, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I know," she said. "That's why I'm going to train with you in case he _does _come… Then we'll both be ready," she smiled up at me.

I felt as though something or someone was tearing at my heart as she said this. I didn't want her to fight Frieza unless she absolutely had to… I couldn't live with myself if she was injured or even killed… I tried to hide these feelings from her as I smirked weakly and said, "Alright then…"

"Oh shit!!" Raditz shouted out suddenly. "It's already this late?! My mate's going to kill me…" he laughed nervously as he turned to face Bulma and I. "Well, uh… I guess I'll see you both tomorrow…!" he flew off into the night as he muttered some words in Saiya-go that I didn't bother to listen to… It wasn't my business anyway…

"Yep…" Nappa exhaled loudly, "I'm gonna head off too… I'll see ya both later. Oh and Vegeta… have fun…" his laugh held a tone of perversion as he winked at me and motioned towards Bulma… I turned away as I attempted to feign that I didn't know what he meant… but my face still burned with embarrassment… Ugh, trust Nappa to think perverted thoughts…

Nappa also ascended into the air and flew away as he continued to laugh that perverted jovial laugh of his…

Bulma slightly tilted her head in confusion, "What did he mean by _that_…?" she asked innocently. I began to stare somewhat blankly at her… To my displeasure… Nappa's words had caused my mind to think…unpleasant thoughts about Bulma and I……

I shook my head to clear…the thoughts… "Nothing… he meant nothing at all… just don't worry about it…," I mumbled.

"Ok…?" was her reply.

As we stood before the palace, I absentmindedly raised my tail and secured it around Bulma's waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and slowly exhaled. "Let's go inside…," I said.

**Bulma's POV**

We arrived in front of the doors to our rooms a short while after entering the palace. To be honest, I could walk into my room, collapse on my bed, and go to sleep right now. I probably would have done it too if something about Vegeta wasn't bothering me at the time—_and _if his tail hadn't been curled so tightly around my waist.

He seemed to be in deep thought, as if he was arguing with himself about something… "Vegeta, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said, his words slightly rushed. Something told me that wasn't the truth… Something _was _bothering him; why wouldn't he just tell me what it was?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He shot me one of his smirks, "I'm positive," he replied.

I smiled back at him, "Well, if you say so…" But still… I could feel that something was bothering him… "Well Vegeta," I said as I yawned, "I don't know about you…but I'm tired _already_!"

Vegeta laughed, "I thought you would be… I noticed that you would wake nearly every fifteen minutes last night…," he said.

He glanced away from me for a moment. Once he returned his gaze to me, his eyes met mine. His countenance was shockingly serious… "Bulma…" he said my name in a low tone; it had some intensity to it…

"Yes, Vegeta…?" I asked. What was _this_…?

He looked as though he wanted to say something but he bit his lip to keep himself from saying it. "Bulma, I…" his voice faltered.

"Vegeta, what is it…?" I tilted my head a little to the side. What did he want to tell me…?

He let out a deep sigh then he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. To be honest, I was a little shocked. Where had _this _come from? I closed my eyes and kissed him back as I put my own arms around him. He began slowly moving his hand up and down my back. I gasped a little and…felt kind of like… I wanted more…

"Bulma, _**Kozai ete Kailran**_…" these soft words flowed smoothly from Vegeta's lips once we parted to gather a few breaths. What was the meaning of his words…? Never have I heard them before… I carefully attempted to ponder their meaning as Vegeta's lips joined with mine once more; the kiss was growing more and more intense as the seconds ticked away.

His tail became tighter around my waist. It wasn't tight enough to cause pain, but it was tight enough to keep my body pressed up against his.

I slightly opened my eyes, "Vegeta…" I whispered. I watched as he reached backwards and opened the door to his bedroom. He broke the kiss and gently lifted me into his arms. He carried me inside and shut the door behind him.

* * *

_VFC: Oh boyz! I wonder what those words could have meant? Why did VFC suddenly decide to add them? Well… possibly so I could have something to write about in a later chappie… Yes… My mind is _**THAT **_blank right now…_**X.x; **_But yes… the meaning of the words shall be explained later! Remember to check my profile for info about updates and sssstttuuuuffffff!! That was weird… _**O.o;**


	10. You Make Me Fall For You

_Vegeta's Female Clone: **Warning! Lemon...** That is all I will say... That and this: **Disclaimer: I don't own it and that's all I'm gonna say this time! -folds arms-** This is the **revised chappie 10**! I fixed it all today! I know I'm supposed to be working on chappie twelve...but I deleted it on accident when it was almost finished... and now I'm all emo... but I started to rewrite it and it's almost done again! WooT! I ran into some brain blockage though... and...that's why it's not already up..._ **O.o;**_ but at least I fixed this chappie for you peoples...! I'm thinking of going back and adding something to the chappie about when Bulma was on Frieza's ship...but I'll do that later...cuz...I'm lazy and my eyes hurt right now...!_ **O.o;**_ I think I'm gonna go back and rewrite the chappies so they are ALL in POV...cuz...POV is fun to write in... Well, enough rambling from this crazy, teenaged, Vegeta fangirl... Here's the **revised chappie 10**! Now excuse me while I go find my stupid glasses that I had to get last year..._ **-.-**_ I hate wearing them..._

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**Saiya-go **_**(A/N: Author's Note)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Ten: You Make Me Fall For You…**

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

My heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second. Vegeta gently laid me down on his bed. He removed his armor and climbed on top of me. His tail instantly wrapped around my waist, and he began leaving trails of kisses on my neck. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his abdomen. He raised his head then began kissing my lips again. Without hesitation, I returned his kiss.

He broke the kiss for a moment and raised his head to look me in the eyes. I was tempted to pull him back down to return his lips to mine, but he looked as though he wanted to say something so I resisted. "Bulma… before we begin, there is something you must know…" he said as he gently placed his hand on my cheek.

I gazed up into his dark eyes. There was a strange yet beautiful sparkle that I had never seen in his eyes before… What was it he needed to tell me? I wanted to ask, but I remembered hearing something about how Saiyans mated…and I realized that _that _was probably what was going to happen in a few moments with Vegeta and I… "No, it's alright, I think… I already know…" I whispered as I tenderly caressed his cheek.

"So be it…" he said softly as he returned his lips to mine.

Every touch, every kiss, every caress from him would set me on fire. Having only the moon to allow us to see what we were doing made the moment even better… Just then, I had a comforting thought: having Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans, on top of me and kissing me passionately…made me feel safe…and secure. I knew that from now on I would be protected from everything and everyone, including Frieza. Because I knew that Vegeta would never let anything happen to me… I knew that he would protect me no matter what…

I broke the kiss for a moment to look up into his eyes; they still held that gorgeously mysterious sparkle. He gazed back down into mine. It almost seemed that…he knew what I was thinking and was assuring me that everything I had just thought was true. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, he bent down, planted another hot kiss on my neck, and removed my shirt. He threw it across the room then continued to shower me with kisses.

A short while later, I slid my hands up under his shirt and gently traced his muscles. He gasped then removed his shirt and threw it across the room as well. I examined every muscle and scar on his lean body. I had always thought his muscles and scars were sexy, and now they looked even better… I pulled his slender, muscular body back down and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "Bulma…" he said in a low voice when our lips separated and he nuzzled my neck. The tone of his voice sent shivers through my entire body. I had never heard him speak in that way before. His voice sounded soft and loving; I didn't even know he could speak that way… Hearing his voice sound the way it did made me feel sort of…extraordinary…because I knew that he had never spoken to anyone in that way before… he had only done it for me…

A sudden feeling of nervousness swept over me when I remembered…that this was my first time…

**Vegeta's POV**

I could sense that Bulma was nervous and excited at the same time. I found this sort of odd because I shouldn't have the ability to sense what she was feeling _now_…that should come _after _I had mated with her… Perhaps what she had said long ago…was true… Perhaps we truly are… soul mates…

I decided that I would remove the rest of her clothes. I started with her bra, and then I removed her clothes that were remaining.

I felt a twinge of pride as I gazed down at her naked body. I knew that I was the only man permitted to gaze upon her beauty in all its entirety… I smirked then removed what remained of my clothes as well. I bent down and began to kiss her again.

**Bulma's POV**

Vegeta's kisses trailed down from my neck to my abdomen then back up to my lips. I ran my fingers up and down his back and traced every scar I came across. This earned me a soft moan and more kisses. Vegeta let his hands caress my entire body causing shivers to run down my spine. A soft moan escaped from my lips, "Vegeta…" I whispered. His heart seemed to beat faster. It was as though he loved hearing me speak his name… Softly, he whispered my own name into my ear in response.

There were many thoughts running through my mind. Thoughts like… does Vegeta really love me…? Or is he just taking me to settle a physical desire…? I'm certain he loves me… Why else would he rescue me from Frieza…? I didn't understand why I was even having these thoughts… I mean, he had _told _me he loved me… Sure, he didn't just come out and say, "I love you," but he didn't need to… because his actions and words let me know that he truly does love me…

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt Vegeta spread my legs apart. A sudden fear and nervousness swept over me. _'Here it comes…' _Vegeta placed his lips on mine again and quickly kissed away all my fear causing me to feel so much better. It was then that he entered. A small whimper emitted from my mouth as I realized that I was no longer just an ordinary nineteen-year-old girl. I had a mate; a lover; a prince; I had Vegeta just as he had me… I was now his princess. I knew that he would never leave me and I would never leave him. I would love him for as long as I lived… I know that he will probably never _say _it…but… I know that he will _feel _love for me as well…

I suddenly wanted to cry… but not out of fear, pain, or sorrow… I actually wanted to cry out of happiness. …Instead, without really knowing I was going to do it, I cried out Vegeta's name…

**Vegeta's POV**

Never have I heard my name cried out from pleasure…I've only heard ear shattering, terrified screams accompanied with my name… Screams that were instantly silenced as I took the life of those crying out for help – crying out for mercy… Those screams always seemed to be music to my ears… I enjoyed being feared by all… but hearing this – hearing Bulma's voice call out my name… was so much better… I knew she wanted this…I have to admit…that I want it as well… I held her tightly but gently against me as I nuzzled her neck and took in her scent. I felt her plant a warm kiss on my neck. I allowed my eyes to close as I urged her to continue. She continued to kiss my neck as she ran her fingers down my spine and everywhere else on my back.

Oddly, I felt as though I were in a dream… a dream that I never wanted to end… I actually wanted to _live _in the dream…and forget about Frieza and all the pain he has put me through…and… the times when he had injured my pride… but sadly, this wasn't a dream, it was just a moment… It was a moment that I wanted to savor… even cherish… This was the moment that made Bulma my princess… This was the moment where I knew that I was no longer going to be…alone… I may deny it, but my whole life I've felt alone… I would tell myself that I liked being alone… If I was alone, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else; I wouldn't have to _care _about anyone else… I would tell myself that it was better to be alone… I wouldn't have to feel the pain of having someone taken from me… Over and over, I attempted to convince myself, almost daily, that being alone was better than having someone with me… I never believed anything I told myself…

It felt as though now was an appropriate time to go faster. I began to thrust into her with more speed…but I did so carefully… after all, she is weaker than I am, and I don't want to hurt her… I would never forgive myself if _did _hurt her…

A soft moan emitted from her delicate lips before they joined with mine once more. I noticed her kisses were slowing…then again… so were mine…

I gave her one last intense kiss then stopped to catch my breath. I noticed that she was breathing hard as well. She clung to me as I held her which caused me to feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Once I was able to breathe normally, we separated and I fought to keep my eyes open. I heard Bulma speak my name softly. I turned my head to gaze at her slender figure which she had covered with the sheets. Then I took hold of her and pulled her on top of me so I could feel the ki coursing through her body. She rested her head on my chest and placed her hand on my cheek. I slowly slid one arm around her waist and allowed the opposite hand to gently caress her back. She shivered from my touch but became more relaxed. Her eyelids slowly covered her eyes and sleep instantly overwhelmed her. Even though she had fallen asleep, I continued to run my fingers up and down her smooth back.

…I noticed something at the base of her neck… I traced it with my fingertips and found that it was a scar… …I had seen that area near her neck _before _Frieza captured her…and she didn't have the scar then… I was suddenly filled with rage. Had Frieza given it to her…!? It was becoming harder to keep my eyes open so I decided I would try to forget about the scar until morning…when I could ask Bulma about it… Slowly, I closed my eyes and tightened the protective grip I had on Bulma… A Saiyan will always protect his mate from everything…even in sleep…

* * *

_VFC: It is still short but sweet, but it may or may not be slightly better now…This time I listened to Three Days Grace while writing it! Oh, and I changed the title to the chappie… This one seems better… **n.n**_


	11. Haunted

_VFC: Well, I read over this chappie again and decided that it wasn't all _that _bad actually… Just like you guys said! _**n.n**_ Well, I changed some of the words and added some small things…but that's about all I did… _**n.n;**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Eleven: Haunted**

* * *

"_Watching me… wanting me…  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me… raping me…_

_Watching me…"_

– **Evanescence: Haunted –**

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

_Where am I?_ I formed the words with my lips but no sound would come. I looked around and found nothing but blackness. All I knew was that I was sitting alone on a cold hard floor, shivering, and having that uneasy sensation… that I was being watched…

I held my hand up in front of my face; it was so dark here, that I couldn't even see it.

_Vegeta…? _Again, my mouth would emit no sound. I had no idea where Vegeta was… He was with me earlier… why wasn't he here now? I desperately wanted him here to hold me protectively in his muscular arms. I wanted him to whisper softly that every thing was going to be all right; that he was going to get me out of this cold, dark room.

I decided to stand up and try to escape from wherever I was and try to find Vegeta. I put my hands out in front of me to attempt to feel for a wall or something to help me find my way around. I slowly walked forward until my hands felt what resembled a door. I ran my hands around the door hoping to find the doorknob. I smiled when I finally found it. I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. A blinding white light instantly poured in from beyond the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my hand to shield my eyes.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to allow them to adjust to the light. I glanced around to find that I was now in an empty corridor. _Which way do I go…?_ I examined both up the hall and down the hall; they both looked _exactly _the same.

I decided I would try going _up _the hall.

It seemed like I had been walking for hours. Suddenly, it seemed that with every step I took it was harder for me to breathe; it was like something was pressing against my chest. I stopped walking but the feeling just kept getting worse. I quickly turned around and sprinted back the way I had come. I froze when I saw that I had come to a dead end. _What's going on?! I just came from this way; how could it be a dead end?!_ I shook my head slowly and took one step backwards.

Just then, something zoomed passed my head, hit the floor, and skidded to a stop, leaving a trail of dark crimson behind it… I noticed that it was a person; a very familiar looking person. _Kami, is that…Goku!?_ I ran towards him and fell to my knees beside him. He was face down on the floor. His body was limp and covered in small scratches and soaked in blood; why was there so much blood? _Goku!_ I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him. _Goku, wake up!_ I turned him over. What I saw made me swiftly jump to my feet. I placed my hand over my mouth. Goku… was dead… _No! _Once again, I turned and ran. _No! Goku can't be dead… He just can't! _As I ran, tears flowed from my eyes. I attempted to scream, _Vegeta! Where are you?!_

I slid to a halt when I came to another dead end. _This dead end wasn't here before either! What is going on here!?_ I fell against the wall and frantically beat on it with my fists as I continued to cry. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. _Vegeta… why aren't you here when I need you…?_

"It seems that we have met again, my sweet…" said a familiar voice.

_No… Not_… …not him… Anyone but him! I climbed to my feet and turned around to face the speaker. No…! Frieza…! I slowly backed against the wall.

Frieza spoke once more, "What's the matter? I won't hurt you… I'm here to… _protect _you…," he had a twisted smile planted on his face.

_Where's Vegeta?! What have you done with him?!_ This was ridiculous; why wouldn't any sound come?!

I heard footsteps approaching at a high speed. With the footsteps, there was a voice; it was Yamcha's voice. "Bulma!" he shouted.

_Yamcha!?_ Frieza slowly turned and backhanded Yamcha. That one blow sent him spinning through the air. He hit the floor with a sickening thud. _Yamcha!_ He didn't move… He wasn't breathing… He was dead now as well… _Frieza, you monster!_ Tears poured from my eyes.

"A monster?" he said. He…heard me!? He smiled once more, "…Maybe I _am _a monster…" he cackled evilly. I desperately searched for a way to get away from Frieza, but escape…was impossible… I fell to my knees and stared up at the monstrous lizard tyrant towering over me. _Goku…and Yamcha too…they're both…gone… Vegeta, where are you?!_

"Now, why don't you come with me?" Frieza said as he outstretched his arm.

I shook my head, _No! I don't _want _to go with you!_

Frieza laughed, "You have no other choice, Girl!"

_No! Vegeta will come! And when he does, he'll protect me and… kill you! _Why was it that Frieza could hear me when I couldn't even hear myself? I knew I hadn't gone deaf because I could hear him perfectly. I just don't understand!

Frieza cackled loudly, "That _monkey_?! You think the _monkey _will save you and take my life!?" he continued to laugh, "I'm _terribly _sorry, but that _monkey _won't save you!"

I felt as if my heart had been torn in two. I shook my head. _No…You're… You're lying…! _I lowered my head to look at the floor. _You're lying…_I raised my head once more and squeezed my eyes shut, "You're lying!!" I screamed, finally.

When I reopened my eyes, I saw that Frieza was gone, and Vegeta was standing in his place. "Vegeta…," I said, still crying. He smiled a true Vegeta smile and walked toward me. I stood up and ran to him; tears were still falling from my eyes. I flung my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. "Where were you…?" I sobbed into his chest; my tears seeped into his shirt.

He gently stroked my hair with his fingers, "It's all right…" he said softly.

"I was scared…" I said.

"I know…" he replied, "That is why I came…"

I smiled, "Thank you…" I said softly. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He continued to stroke my hair, and I closed my eyes.

I realized then that he was the only thing that actually felt _real _in this strange place. He was warm, and when he touched me, I could actually _feel _his touch. "So…confused…" I whispered.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was back in Vegeta's room. I noticed that I was lying on top of him; my head rested on his bare chest, one of his arms securely encircled my waist, his other hand rested on the back of my head, his tail wrapped gently around one of my legs, and the sheets from his bed draped over us to cover our nudity. I smiled, '_Just a dream…It was all just a dream…' _I had to stifle a giggle, '_Vegeta is even going to protect me in my dreams!'_

I yawned. I was still tired, but I didn't want to go back to sleep… What if I have that dream again? What if I have that dream and Vegeta doesn't come rescue me like he did before…? If that were to happen… Frieza could have his way with me… I know it's just a dream, and it's not real… but… it still scares me……Why had I even _had _the dream in the first place…? Was it supposed to be some kind of warning? _Why _I had the dream was probably the most confusing part of this whole thing… I sighed, '_I just don't understand any of this…'_

I shifted my head into a position that enabled me to look up at Vegeta's face. I smiled, '_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep… …Kind of reminds me of the time when Zarbon had beaten him and left his arm broken…and when I first felt like… I was in love with him…'_

I watched as Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. "You're awake already…?" he said as he gazed down at me.

"I… had a horrible dream…Frieza was there…" I said softly. He stayed silent. "…But… luckily, you were there to help me…" I continued as I returned my head to its previous position and closed my eyes.

"…What happened to Frieza…?" he asked quite groggily.

I shrugged, "I don't know, he disappeared when you came…" I replied. _'I'm so tired… Maybe I _could_…just go back to sleep…'_

Vegeta began gently stroking my hair…just as he had done in my dream… It was actually quite comforting… I yawned once more and tried to stay awake. "You won't have to worry about having that dream again…," he said in a low, soft voice.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

Damn it…! Why does Bulma have to be plagued with that nightmare as well?! I don't even fully understand how I was able to enter her dream…but it was a good thing I did… I managed to stop the dream before Frieza had done something horrible to her… It was just an illusion…but knowing how she takes everything so seriously…I know it frightened her…

I continued to caress her hair. I could tell it was lulling her to sleep, but she kept fighting off the sleep. I smirked, "It's still early… You should go back to sleep…" I said.

She slowly shook her head and replied in a whisper, "I…don't want to go back to sleep…"

"Why not?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I don't want to have that dream again…" she said softly.

"You won't…" I said.

She tilted her head to look me in the eyes, "…How do you know…?" she asked.

I stayed silent and looked to the ceiling. I wasn't certain if I should tell her that I sometimes have the same nightmare… or that it is my fault that she had the dream in the first place… "…I just know…" I said.

"Ok," she said. "But…if I do have it again… you'll be there… right…?"

I gave her a small smirk, "Of course I'll be there…" I said.

She smiled up at me, "Thank you…" she said. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"You're very welcome…Princess…" I knew she couldn't hear me…but I said it anyway…

I am still exhausted as well…but I don't know if I could go back to sleep even if I tried… Perhaps I'll just lie here and watch over Bulma… and wake her if it appears that she is having the nightmare again…

Even though she was asleep, I continued to stroke her long hair. If she wishes to train with me again, she will definitely have to cut her hair or it will always be in her way. I smirked as I imagined what she would say if I were to tell her that… She would pout, scream, tell me everything she could do to keep it out of her face, and possibly even cry… I knew she loved her hair… I am actually quite fond of it myself… I still find the color quite odd…but it is one of the things that makes it beautiful… I know she will be tremendously miserable once it is cut… I will be as well… I felt a frown form on my face. If only she weren't so intent on helping me fight Frieza… she wouldn't _have _to cut her hair…

I had to fight back a yawn. My eyelids were growing heavy as well… Perhaps I _can _go back to sleep… It doesn't seem like a bad idea… I shifted my body to attempt to get comfortable, which was quite difficult because I did not want to wake Bulma. She needed all the rest she could get… especially after last night… It pleased me to find that my movement hadn't even caused her to stir. I smirked then allowed myself to shut my eyes.

* * *

_VFC: Nope, your eyes are not deceiving you, I _did _change the title of this chappie! And um… hooray for cute filler chappies…? _**O.o;**


	12. Numb

**VFC**: _I'm depressed because this chappie was deleted when it was almost done_…_ but I was able to write it again so I'm not so depressed now_…_kind of_…_! Just know that most of it was written at about 3:00 in the morning_…_so_…_there might be some mistakes_…_but I think I fixed most of them_…_ Also, does it seem like as the chappies go on they get more detailed_…_? VFC is going insaaaaane!! Maybe_… _Ahem_… **n.n **_KAKARROT, DISCLAIMER NOW!_

**Goku**: **O.o; _Disclaimer: SHE NO OWN!!_**

**VFC**: …_Yus! NOW HERE'S THE CHAPPIE! _…_This chappie starts out in Bardock's POV!! And_…_ VFC scares herself_… _She has recently found herself writing romantic crap in everything she writes_…_ this chappie_…_is no exception_…_ BUT we get to find out how Bulma got her scar(s)! Whooooo! _VFC wiggles her fingers in that "Oooooooooooh! Scary!!" way_ Ahem_…_On with the chappie_… _P.S. Does anyone know of the "Brain Ninjas"? That was a random question_……_ Okies, I'll shut up now!! HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!! More OOC's_…_but I think they aren't as bad in this chappie_…_maybe_… sweat drop

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Twelve: Numb**

* * *

"_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you…"_

– **Linkin Park: Numb –**

* * *

**Bardock's POV**

I walked slowly down the metal hallway with Tora and Fasha at my sides. Why did Frieza want to see _us_? Has he finally decided to send us to planet _Strahl-sei?_ Well it's about time! I'm certain we would do a better job than his elites have been doing… They have been there for nearly a year and they still haven't been able to sell the planet! Feh, Frieza's elites are such weaklings…

"Ah, Bardock, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of Frieza's voice. I hadn't even seen him standing there…

"You wished to see us, Lord Frieza?" I asked.

"Yes… There is something I need you to take care of…" he said. This could be it… he's sending us to _Strahl-sei!_ "It appears that there is a traitor among you Saiyans…" I felt as though my heart had stopped. A traitor among the Saiyans?

"Who is this traitor?" Tora asked.

Frieza frowned, "It saddens me to say this…but the traitor is none other than your Prince Vegeta…"

The three of us gasped in unison, "Vegeta?! That can't be right!" Fasha spat.

Frieza shook his head sadly, "I am afraid it is true…" Vegeta… a traitor… I couldn't believe it… No! I _won't _believe it! Why would Prince Vegeta betray us?! "I need you to hunt him down and execute him…"

"But Frieza… we can't just kill Vegeta—" I began.

"Then find him and bring him to me…" Frieza interrupted.

I was about to argue but Fasha stepped up, "We'll do it…" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Ah, excellent." Frieza said as he smiled. "Be sure to inform Zarbon when you have completed this task for me…" he said as he turned and walked away.

Once I was sure Frieza wouldn't be able to hear, I quickly turned to Fasha, "Are you crazy!? We can't kill Vegeta!"

"Relax, Bardock… We're not gonna kill Vegeta…" she said calmly.

"What…But we just agreed to-"

"That doesn't mean we are _actually _going to do it, Bardock…" she said, smirking.

"We're going against Frieza's orders?!" Tora asked, a look of horror upon his face.

"Well, _I_ wouldn't put it that way…" Fasha said. "More like… we can't find Vegeta…" she winked.

"Wouldn't this…make us traitors…?" Tora asked quietly.

"If it makes us traitors, then I guess we are meant to be traitors…" she said somewhat sadly. "But then again… how do we know if Frieza is telling the truth about Vegeta? He never told us what Vegeta has done to become a traitor in the first place…"

"But… why would Frieza lie to us…?" Tora asked.

"Does it really matter…?" I asked. "Now how about we start 'looking' for Vegeta so we can 'kill him'?" I said.

"Fine by me… I can't stand this place…" Fasha said as she turned and began to walk away. Instantly, I followed her, as did Tora.

On the way to the exit… I noticed that someone was watching from the shadows. Slowly, I turned my head to see this person. It was a woman… a very familiar looking woman… The oddest thing about her…was that I had been informed that she had been murdered…but here she was staring straight towards me… Her body now ghostly and frail… Her once beautiful hair is now a matted, filthy mess… She used to dress in the clothes of royalty, but now she wore the ragged garments of a slave… Even from this distance, I could see that her body was now draped in small, white scars…and the look on her face was enough to make even the toughest of men break down and cry… I remembered that I had once felt something for this woman…but her heart belonged to another – the king of Saiyans…

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

When I awoke this morning, I saw that Vegeta was still sound asleep. Carefully, I crawled off him. I held my breath when he groaned and turned over, and I sighed in relief when he didn't wake… He seemed so tired yesterday… There were dark circles under his eyes and he acted as if he hadn't slept for weeks… Maybe he _hasn't _slept for weeks… But… Why would he not sleep for so long?

A soft moan emitted from my mouth as I realized that I probably wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep… Maybe I could take a nice warm shower… I probably stunk… Vegeta and I _did _get sort of sweaty last night… I blushed as I remembered all that had happened last night… I relived all of the events inside my mind… how Vegeta had kissed me, touched me, taken me, …loved me… My faced burned almost as if I were holding it inside a blazing, hot fire. Last night was so heated and passionate…and I did not feel any regret…I hope Vegeta does not feel any either…

I gasped silently and my heart fell to my toes. What was I going to tell my parents?! I couldn't tell them that Vegeta and I had made love!! What would they think!? Wait… I'm _nineteen _now… They can't control me anymore! So if they don't like that Vegeta and I are together…then screw them! I'm certain that Mom will be happy for us…but I'm not so sure about Dad…There was something strange about him when I had introduced him to Vegeta… But… I still have to tell them _something_… I could tell them… that Vegeta and I had gotten married… and… we couldn't invite them to the wedding because it was so sudden! Yes! This could work! I totally have this figured out! Go Bulma! Now…I should probably go take that shower…

I slowly sat up then swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was about to stand when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I let out a small yelp as a husky voice whispered into my ear, "Where do you think _you're _going…?" I shivered as a hot kiss was gently planted onto my neck.

I giggled a little, "Are all Saiyans this clingy or is it just the ruthless, bloodthirsty, coldhearted ones?" I asked.

"I would guess that it is only the ruthless, bloodthirsty, coldhearted ones…" Vegeta replied in a low, sexy voice that sent shivers up and down my spine.

I had to stifle a giggle, "Well, I was planning on taking a shower…" I said in response to his question.

Vegeta nuzzled my neck causing more shivers to run down my spine. "Without me? How impolite…" he said in the same tone. Take a shower with Vegeta?! Ooh!! My face is definitely burning now!

"Well, if you wanna come, then by all means…" I trailed off and turned just enough to see his smirk.

"It's tempting… but I think I'll wait…and take one later…" he said. I couldn't believe it, but I was actually sort of disappointed…! "By the way…our actions…last night…" My heart nearly stopped… Was he going to tell me that…he regretted last night…? Kami, please don't let him say he has regrets…! I held my breath and waited for him to continue. "What we did…last night… is how Saiyans get, what you Humans call, 'married'…"

"I kinda figured that…" I said. I was relieved that he didn't say…what I thought he was going to say… I clutched the sheets and pulled them up to my collarbone. Gently, I laid myself back to rest against Vegeta.

Vegeta exhaled and the serious tone returned to his voice. "Bulma… how did you get this scar…?" he asked. My heart nearly stopped. Is he talking about the scar from—…!?

"Uh… Scar? What Scar? Where?" I asked, trying to sound as if I was confused and had no clue that I had a scar. My voice shook but I didn't think it was too noticeable… I just hoped Vegeta would believe the lie that I didn't know where the scar had come from.

"The scar that is right here…," he replied. He brushed his fingertip against the skin at the base of my neck to show me where the scar was located.

I bit my lip. What should I tell him?! "Oh, that scar has always been there,"? No, he wouldn't believe _that_! "I fell against something sharp"? Think, Bulma, _think_!!

…The only person other than me who knows about that scar and how I got it is Raditz… I remembered the sorry state I was in when I made him promise that he wouldn't tell Vegeta about it…

* * *

_Finally, I reached the room where Frieza was keeping me. My knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor, drenched in my own blood and covered with cuts and bruises. Instantly, I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my face into my knees and began to sob my heart out. I was in so much pain… Is this what Vegeta has to endure nearly every day _–_ a beating from that monster Dodoria?! Is this how he received most of those scars that drape his entire body…!? My tears stung as they fell into the numerous scratches and cuts on my knees. All this pain…and it was all because of something that I was wrongly accused of doing…_

"_Vegeta…!" I whimpered softly, tears were flowing in streams from my eyes. Sure, Vegeta had betrayed my trust…but I felt as though I needed him, and only him, to be here with me… _

_There was a tap on the window; I could barely hear it over my sobbing… I tried to ignore it… The tapping grew louder and louder…but I continued to ignore it…_

"_Bulma! Open up! It's me, Raditz!" said a voice from behind the glass. _

"_Raditz…?" I whispered weakly. Why is he here? I desperately tried to clear the tears from my face as I shakily stood up. I winced in pain as I slowly walked towards the window. I struggled with the lock for a moment, but I managed to unlock and open the window. Once again, I fell to the floor, breathing hard._

"_Bulma!" Raditz exclaimed as he quickly climbed through the window. He kneeled beside me, "Bulma, what happened to you?!" He placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to cringe from the pain. "S-sorry," he said as he quickly removed his hand. _

"_It's…It's fine…" I said quietly as I attempted to hold back my tears. _

"_Bulma, who did this to you…!?" Raditz asked. _

_I was beginning to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood. "D-Dodoria…" I replied then quickly added, "Raditz… Don't tell Vegeta…" _

_Raditz was stunned, "Don't… Don't tell Vegeta…? But, Bulma I—"_

_I frantically shook my head, "No, don't tell him!" tears began to flow from my eyes once again. Even though Vegeta had lied and betrayed me, I realized…that maybe I still care for him……and I don't want him to know what Dodoria had done to me… "You can't tell him… Promise me you…won't tell him…"_

"_Bulma, he'll be furious if I don't tell him what that bastard did to you!" Raditz retorted._

"_He'll be angry if you _do _tell him!" I spat while quickly wiping tears from my eyes. "Vegeta will…want to come and… do away with Dodoria for doing this and… he'll probably run into Frieza as well…" I bit my lip and attempted to steady my voice. "He'll have to face Frieza…and…what if he's not strong enough yet…!? He… could die, and it will be all my fault!" I bawled out, then quickly buried my face in my hands. Would Vegeta even _want _to kill Dodoria for doing this to me…? Or…does he really…not care about what happens to me… just like Frieza has told me so many times…?_

"_But…Bulma…" _

"_Please… just promise me…that you won't tell Vegeta…"_

_Raditz seemed to hesitate for a moment. He sighed, "Alright…I promise…" he whispered after what seemed like hours. "You should get these wounds of yours cleaned up…Come on, I'll help you…"_

"_Thank you… Raditz…"_

* * *

I turned completely around to face Vegeta. It wasn't too noticeable, but I could see concern in his eyes. He took my hands in his and gazed into my eyes, "Bulma…" he said softly. He wanted an answer… I held my breath and hoped I could come up with a believable answer.

"I…seriously don't know how I got the scar…" I lied, trying my best not to look away from his eyes so he would think I was telling the truth. Please, Kami, let him believe me…!

Seeming somewhat satisfied with my answer, he nodded. "Alright…," he said as he released my hands. I felt so relieved! He seemed to have believed me…! At least… I _hope _he believed me… I'm almost certain he does believe me… I mean… if he _didn't _believe me, wouldn't he question me some more until he got another answer – until he got…the _truth_…? Well, if he believed me or not, I'm just glad he decided to stop asking me about the scar… I'm just surprised it was the only one he noticed…

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

It's obvious that she was lying to me… I knew by the strange look she had in her eyes… that what she told me wasn't the truth… I decided to drop the subject as it seemed to be bothering her…

"Vegeta, is there any chance that…we could train today…?" Bulma asked, changing the subject.

"Of course…Princess…" I said, half regretting what I had called her once I noticed the smirk on her face…

"'Princess…'" she repeated, her eyes slightly sparkling. I rolled my eyes. "I think I like that name!" she said, lightly punching my arm. "Bulma, princess of Saiyans… It has a nice ring to it, don't you think so?"

"Sure…whatever… Remind me to never call you that again…" I said.

"Remind _me _to remind _you_…" she said as she winked, and I, once again, rolled my eyes.

"_You _are an odd woman… but I am convinced that you are already aware of this…" I said as I stood up. I couldn't hide the smirk that had formed on my face as I noticed that Bulma could not take her eyes off me. She was blushing slightly, and I even saw traces of that glint she had in her eyes just before I had taken her last night… "Woman… stop staring at me like that… We can play some more _later_…" I said, which caused her to immediately turn her head away from me. "Didn't you say you wanted to train…?" I asked. She quickly nodded. "Then hurry up and get your ass out of bed!" She glared up at me, but did what I had said.

"Geez, you're _still _such a jerk…" she said. I began thinking that perhaps I should be telling _myself _to stop staring as I noticed that I could not stop myself from gazing at this woman…! Slowly, she began to approach me, which aroused certain feelings within me and caused my heart to race. "Since we're mated now… I expected you to be at least a _little _nicer to me…" she said as she drew nearer. She's beginning to drive me insane…!! I just want to- No……that can wait until later… I must restrain myself…

Once again, my smirk returned, "And why would you think up something as ridiculous as _that_? I'm going to be an even bigger asshole than I was before…" I replied as I continued to watch her…

She came to a halt before me, "_Sure _you are…" she said, gazing up into my eyes. …It is becoming more difficult to control myself… How I hate this woman right now…

She wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms seemed to lock themselves around her waist. Damn it! I can't resist any longer…! My lips pressed against hers as I pulled her closer. Her hands were in my hair, then running down my face, my neck, my shoulders, my arms…

Instantly, I pushed her away, "God damn it!" I spat. Bulma stared up at me with an "innocent" look upon her face. "Stop seducing me so we can train like you said you wanted to!"

She smiled up at me with that "innocent" expression still on her face. "Ok, I'll stop… Sorry Veggie…!" she said, slightly laughing. Why does she have to call me that ridiculous name?!

………I hate this woman………

* * *

"Good hell, don't tell me you're giving up _already_…" I said as I watched Bulma, once again, collapse to her knees.

"Well… you move way too fast now!" she bowed her head, "I can't keep up…," she said quietly. I could have sworn I saw tears begin to build up in her eyes.

I stood before her with my arms folded, "Then perhaps you should just allow me to deal with Frieza by myself…" I said.

She immediately jumped to her feet, "No way! I wanna help!" she spat. I knew that would get her up again… However…there was something inside me that wanted her to give up and let me handle Frieza… by myself… I did not want her to get hurt…or even killed… but she insisted on training so she could be strong enough to help me put Frieza down…permanently…

I noticed that Bulma had to constantly brush her hair from her eyes… I gazed at her for a moment… Her hair; I had to tell her that she had to cut her hair…

"Vegeta, why are you looking at me like that?! Did I do something wrong again?!" she said, glaring fiercely at me with her sapphire eyes.

"Your hair…" I said apathetically.

"Wh-…What about my hair…?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

"It is always in the way… You should cut it…" I replied a little more sternly than I had intended…

"Cut my hair…? But… I can't—" she stammered. "I can't cut my hair… It's been this length for as long as I can remember… I can't– Couldn't I just… pull it back…?" she asked as she gazed sadly into my eyes. I could tell she was on the verge of tears…

I shook my head, "It will come loose, fall back into your eyes, and obstruct your view once again…" I replied.

"But… Vegeta, I can't—" Never will I forget the look she was giving me… Her eyes were glistening and filled with tears, which had begun to slide down her cheeks. Her delicate lips curved into a frown. The look she had in her eyes… made me feel as though my heart had been ripped in half…

I placed one hand on her shoulder and wiped away her tears with the other. "Bulma… I promise you…that you can grow your hair back to this length once Frieza is gone… but at the moment, it will make it easier for _you _if you cut it…" I said with the tone of voice…that even I had never heard myself speak in…until I had began to feel something for this woman…

Slowly, she bowed her head, "…Ok…" she whispered softly.

* * *

**Bulma's POV (5 Years Later)**

I outstretched my arm, but my hand met only cold sheets. Instantly, my eyes shot open. Slowly, I sat up. "Vegeta…?" I whispered softly into the darkness. Silence was the only answer I received. …He's gone again… These past few nights… I would wake and Vegeta would be gone… but he would be beside me again once morning came… What does he do this late at night…? Maybe…he…trains…?

I sighed as I slowly slid my hand under my pillow. I grasped a small object and gradually pulled it out. It was too dark to see, but I knew what it was. It was the locket that had been given to me by Vegeta years ago… I carefully slid the chain over my head and lay back down. I smiled as I remembered what Vegeta had said when he saw that I still had the locket, "You actually kept that old thing!?" The look on his face was priceless! His cheeks were slightly pink and he was staring at me as if I had just told him that he and Frieza were related! How I wished I had a camera with me on that day…

My eyelids were beginning to feel heavier by the second… No! I don't want to fall asleep! I want to stay awake and wait for Vegeta. And… when he finally _does _come back, I can say "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you, you bastard!" Vegeta would most likely laugh once I said that… I know I would laugh as well…

I had to fight to keep my eyes open…but…maybe I could just…close them for a minute… Just a minute, that's all… What could it hurt? Finally, I allowed my eyelids to fall over my eyes.

Immediately, my eyes shot open and I quickly sat up…It was still dark but not as dark as it was _before _I had closed my eyes… Had I fallen asleep?! I frantically searched the room with my eyes. Vegeta still had not returned yet…

I sighed and fell back to the bed. I shivered and turned to lie on my side. I glared hard at the wall… How dare Vegeta leave me on a cold night… I should kick him… I smirked at the thought, but my smirk faded as I shivered once more. I squeezed my eyes shut, and I desperately tried to warm myself, but failed. A soft whimper emitted from my lips. Why is it so freaking cold!?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder. "You look cold…" said a husky voice.

Vegeta! Quickly, I turned to face him. "No, really?!" I spat sarcastically, glaring daggers at him.

He rolled his eyes, "…Come here…" he said softly. Instantly forgetting my anger, I gladly accepted his invitation, and practically flew into his waiting arms. I rested my head against his muscular chest and closed my eyes. "You're pathetic…" he said, chuckling a little. I ignored him and continued to take in his warmth.

"…Vegeta…?"

"Is something wrong…?"

"Vegeta… when you leave at night… were do you go…?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "…I… attempt to learn of Frieza's whereabouts…" he replied quietly.

I backed away from Vegeta just enough to look into his eyes, "You aren't planning to fight Frieza _now _are you…?" I asked.

Vegeta shook his head, "I wouldn't even think of facing him without you by my side…" he said. There was something about his eyes that told me different… Did he not want me to help him in the fight against Frieza…? No, Bulma you're just being paranoid… Of course he wants me to help him… He would have told me if he didn't want my help… wouldn't he?

"Good…" I said. "I don't want you to have _all _the fun!" I smiled up at him. He smirked, and I noticed a sparkle that I had seen many times in his eyes before. He placed his hands on my shoulders and ran them gently down my arms to encircle my waist. He pulled me closer to him and brought his lips to mine. I fell back against the mattress and pulled Vegeta down to lie on top of me.

* * *

I awoke that morning just as I do nearly every morning. I woke with Vegeta holding me in his strong arms as I held him. The sheets draped over our bodies to hide our nudity. It was just like every other morning…or…so I thought… There was just…something strange about today… It was raining today…and I thought I kept hearing a voice coming from who knows where… The voice sounded so familiar… but it seemed too far away so I couldn't actually recognize it…

My eyes shot open when I thought I sensed a dreadfully familiar ki force… If Vegeta had been awake right now… I bet he would have felt it too… Why does this have to be one of those rare days when Vegeta sleeps longer than I do? Usually, he has to wait for _me _to wake up… "Vegeta, wake up…!" I whispered as I shook him slightly.

He groaned and seemed to make his eyes close more tightly. "What…" he grumbled at the inconvenience of being awakened.

"Vegeta, did you feel that?" I asked somewhat panicked.

"Feel what…? When you annoyingly shook me awake from a deep sleep…? Yes I did…" he replied gruffly.

"No, I felt a ki energy…It felt like it was really close… I think it was—" I bit my lip. To me, my voice sounded shaky and afraid. It must have sounded that way to Vegeta as well because he removed his arm from around my waist, and placed his hand against my cheek.

His dark eyes were now gazing right into mine, "Perhaps it was just your mind attempting to fool you…" he said softly. His fury, brown tail then wound itself securely around my waist. "…I can't sense anything…"

Again, I felt the ominously familiar ki force. It seems stronger now; it's getting closer… "Vegeta, I think it's—"

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I don't understand what Bulma is getting so worked up about… The only ki energy I can feel is hers… So why can't she just leave me alone and let me sleep…?!

Bulma pulled herself closer to me; her arms were now secured tightly around my abdomen, and she was trembling slightly. I removed my hand from her cheek and allowed it to rest against the back of her head. Gently, I ran my fingers through her short hair; it seemed as though it slightly calmed her. Slowly, my eyes began to close… and that…was when I felt the ki… Perhaps Bulma really had felt something…

Instinct seemed to kick in as I quickly sat up and attempted to pinpoint the exact location of the energy I had felt. Who did it belong to…?!

"Vegeta…?" Bulma whispered softly as she too sat up.

"…I felt it…" I said. "The ki… it's…" I narrowed my eyes, "Dodoria…"

"D…Dodoria…?!" Bulma repeated. Why did her voice shake…? Was that…fear I heard…in her voice…? Why would Bulma have a reason to fear Dodoria…?! Unless—

"…It was him, wasn't it…"

Bulma glanced up at me in confusion, "Huh…?"

"_He _gave you those scars…didn't he…" I said rather darkly. I always knew it had to have been either Dodoria or Zarbon who had given her those small scars that plagued her body years ago…

"Vegeta, I—" she cut herself off. She sighed deeply, "I'm…sorry I didn't tell you…" she said, her head bowed. Why _didn't _she tell me…?

"It's fine…but I _will _make him pay—"

"No!" she cried as she placed her hand on my shoulder. _What_…? What the hell does she mean "No"!? That bastard has tormented me for years, and now he has given me yet another reason to send him to hell…and she says "No"…?! _Never _will I understand this woman…

"Vegeta, no… I—" her eyes began filling with tears, causing me much confusion. "Vegeta, I don't want to lose you…" she whispered. …Lose me…? What, to Dodoria…?! Highly unlikely… That weakling Dodoria will not defeat me… not again…

"You won't…" I said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "It's just Dodoria… I can handle him…"

Bulma slowly shook her head, "No, what if Frieza is…" she trailed off.

"Bulma…" I placed my hands on her shoulders and gazed into her sapphire eyes. "It's only Dodoria… He's alone… and if I don't go find him now… _he _will find _us_…"

She began slowly shaking her head. "No, Vegeta I—"

"Bulma, you know as well as I that I've gotten stronger… I can defeat him now… I may even be able to do it within five minutes… I'm going to find him… I'll kill him and then I'll come back…without a single scratch on me…" I said.

"Ok…" she said, shifting her gaze away from me. Dodoria… I can feel his energy drawing nearer by the second…

Quickly, I rose to my feet and threw on my clothes. "Stay here, and try not to raise your ki," I whispered. She nodded as she tightly wrapped the sheets around herself. She still seemed quite worried. "I'll come back soon… I promise…" I said softly.

Quickly and soundlessly, I slid out the door and closed it behind me. I stared down the dark corridor, "Well, it seems you can't sneak around as well as you used to…Dodoria…" I called out.

"Well, well… I was thinking I was going to have to blast you out of your hiding place…but here you've gone and saved me the trouble of finding you…" he replied. I aimed my glare of death in his direction as he did nothing but stare towards me. "Lord Frieza is most displeased with you Vegeta… he even sent a group of Saiyans to find you…" Frieza sent a group of… Saiyans after me…? Who did he send and why…? Hmph, not that it matters…

"What, was your master too afraid to search for me himself? He had to send other Saiyans and weakling Dodoria to come find me?" I said, laughing slightly which seemed to irritate Dodoria. "I just want you to know that you've caught me in a bad mood… so don't expect to get away from me… _alive_…"

The annoying smirk Dodoria had upon his face was enough to make me want to vomit… "Aww… What's the matter Vegeta?" he asked in a voice that was as equally annoying as his smirk.

I continued to glare at Frieza's hideous henchman, "I know what you did to Bulma… and let me tell you… I won't forgive you for what you did to her…" I felt my lips curve into a menacing smirk, "Now what should I do…? Perhaps I'll tear your arms off and shove them down your throat…"

Dodoria went into a fit of laughter, "As if you could do that… Don't you remember what happens when you decide to mess with me? Or did I beat that minuscule brain out of that hard head of yours the last time you chose to pick a fight with me?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "It seems you haven't had the pleasure of seeing my new power…" I said.

Dodoria frowned slightly, "Vegeta… you are always bragging about this 'new power you've found' but I have never once been able to see this 'power' of yours…" his smirk returned to his repulsive face, "You were always busying yourself with eating the dirt; you never had the chance to show it to me!"

I crossed my arms, "Then shall I show it to you now…?" I asked, smirking.

"Fine with me…"

"Then prepare to see the power of a _true _Saiyan warrior…"

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Hours seemed to go by… I decided to press my ear to the door one more time, "I can't hear a thing…!" I whispered quietly to myself. How am I supposed to know if Vegeta needs my help if I can't hear what is going on…?! I frowned as I pried myself from the door. I crossed my arms; why do I have to stay in here?!

I sighed as I seated myself on the bed. Out of pure boredom, I began fool around with the bottom of my shirt. I twisted it in knots then straightened it out again. "Ugh… I'm so bored…" I said to myself softly.

I wonder if Vegeta is going to kill Dodoria quickly or make him suffer…? Well… the answer to that question is obvious… Hmm… What would one do to someone who has tormented him for his entire life and has beaten the snot out of his "wife"? Hmmmm… I wonder…

I stood up and stretched out my arms. I took a few steps towards the door. Should I try to listen again? "Bulma are you ok?" a voice asked causing me to yelp. A hand instantly reached around me and covered my mouth. "Sshh!! They could hear us!!" That voice…sounded oddly familiar…

The hand was removed as I slowly turned to see whoever was speaking to me. I placed a hand over my mouth and gasped, "Goku…?! My Kami! It's been so long!" I paused for a moment. "Did you come through the window…!?"

Goku blushed and lowered his head, "Well… yeah… but I thought I felt Dodoria's energy… so…" he trailed off.

I sighed, "You did… but don't worry, Vegeta's handling him…" I said turning around and seating myself on the bed once more.

"Oh, well that's good I guess," he said while scratching his head, "but you really need to get out of here, Bulma."

I stared up at Goku, "Why would I need to—" It was that moment that Vegeta decided to come back. "Vegeta! What—" I froze when I noticed the blood flowing down his face. His clothes were ripped and stained with blood, and he was breathing hard. I gasped and ran towards him. "What happened to you?!" I asked as I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He stayed silent and stared into my eyes. His legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees. I immediately knelt down beside him, "Vegeta, what happened…!? Don't tell me that Dodoria did this to you…!"

He slowly shook his head, "No… D…Dodoria's dead…" he said quietly.

"It was Zarbon…wasn't it Vegeta…" Goku said. I turned to look back at Goku. I couldn't believe how tall he had gotten… and never have I seen that look of seriousness upon his face… But… why would he think it was Zarbon who had done this to Vegeta…? Not once today have I felt Zarbon's ki energy…

I returned my gaze to Vegeta. He nodded slowly. He bowed his head and was glared down at the floor. He seemed depressed, pissed off, and tense all at the same time. He also seemed to be arguing with himself over something… "…Frieza knows where we are…" Vegeta said after a long while of silence. "…He's saying if I don't go back to purging planets… he's going to take you and kill you by slow, painful, and gruesome means……and force me to watch…" Vegeta gazed into my eyes as he said this.

"But… Vegeta, you can't just go back to killing innocent people…" I said.

"It's better for them to die…" he said coldly then looked away. He couldn't say the words he wanted to say because Goku is here… but I knew what he had wanted to say… He would rather take the lives of countless people than have to witness to my death… "He's sending me to Meteora-sei in a matter of hours…" he added softly.

"Well, I guess the only thing for you to do, Vegeta, is to kill those people…" Goku said. I whipped my head around and stared blankly at Goku. How could _Goku _say something like _that_?! He scratched his head and grinned, "Hey, calm down Bulma! We can just wish them back with the dragon balls when it's safe, right?" he said. The dragon balls! How could _I _have forgotten about the dragon balls!?

"Goku, you're a genius!" I said, smiling up at him.

"Aw, shucks…" he said while still scratching his head, "I could even get Gohan to help us find them!"

"Gohan…?" I asked. Wasn't…Gohan the name of the man who took care of Goku when he was a boy? Oh Kami… don't tell me Goku has lost his mind completely…!

"Gohan! He's my son!" Goku explained.

I gasped, "Your _son_?!"

Goku nodded, "Yep! He just turned four last week… But Chi-Chi doesn't want him to fight… We've trained him and everything anyway… but-"

"…Save it for some other time, Kakarrot!" Vegeta spat.

"Oh right!! Sorry Vegeta…" Goku laughed nervously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes then winced slightly in pain. "Bulma… what do you want to do…?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment. "You… can either stay with Kakarrot… or come with me…"

"You know I want to come with you…" I replied softly. "I mean… I don't want to watch you kill innocent people…or help you kill them… but… I also don't want you to have to go alone…"

"Alright…" Vegeta said as he shakily stood up.

"Well, I guess while you guys are off on that planet, I'll get Krillin and the others to help me look for the dragon balls… Oh! Bulma can we have the dragon radar? You still have it, don't you?" Goku asked.

I frowned and slowly shook my head, "I'm afraid I lost it a long time ago…" I said sorrowfully. "I could just make a new one…but there's not enough time now…"

"Aw, don't worry about it, Bulma." Goku said cheerfully. "We'll still be able to find them! But… we'll have to start now… Well, uh… bye guys!" Goku said as he placed two fingers against his temple. Then, to my amazement, he disappeared! Where in the H.F.I.L. had he learned to do _that_!?

"Well, that was weird…" I said, turning to Vegeta. "How long do you think we're gonna be on that planet?" I asked.

"Not very long…" he replied. "It's close by and I hear the inhabitants are weak…"

I sighed, "Ok…" I just wish we didn't have to do this… I can't wait until Frieza is dead and gone forever… then I won't have to watch another innocent race become extinct…

"…I'm going to go wash this shit off…" Vegeta said.

"That would be a good idea…"

* * *

I swallowed hard as I gazed up at Frieza's ship. Apparently, we had to use it to travel to planet Meteora…because Frieza was going too… He wanted to observe as Vegeta… wipes out the species on that planet.

"You'll be fine…" Vegeta whispered. "I won't let him touch you…" I nodded and whispered a quiet "ok" in response.

I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned to find a teenaged boy with lavender colored hair staring back at me. **(A/N: I wonder who **_**he **_**is? -wink, wink-)** "Excuse me, but you two are going to _Meteora-sei_, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Frieza has ordered me to come with you." There's something odd about this man… I feel kind of like…I've met him somewhere before…but…_when_ and _where_?

Vegeta glared at this mystery man, "Fine… just don't get in my way…" he said coldly as he walked onto Frieza's ship.

The boy and I stared after him. '_What was that all about!?'_ I wondered to myself."Uh… don't mind him…" I said turning to the boy. There was something about this boy that reminded me of Vegeta… No, it's probably just my imagination…

"So what's your name, kid?" I asked. I wanted to laugh at myself for calling him "Kid". I mean, he doesn't really look that much younger than I do; in fact, we actually look as if we could be the same age!

He seemed to tense up. "Um… you can just call me 'Kid'…," he said, slightly blushing.

"Ok…?" I turned my head to see Vegeta glaring at us. "Well, Kid… let's go, then," I said.

"Right," he said.

* * *

**VFC**:_ Ooh! Just who is this "Mystery Man"? I'm…sure we all already know_… sweat drop_ Ahem_…_ I finally finished this chappie! I bet you all thought I died or something_…_Well_…_I didn't! But I wish the writer's block would die!! Curse you, writer's block!! _shakes fist_ Whoo! Five year time skip! I'm sorry if the skip has annoyed you, but I kinda felt like the story was dragging on_…_and on_…_just like_………_the anime_… **O.o;;** _Maybe once this story is finished (Whenever that will be_… _) I'll go back and write what happened in those five years_…_unless_…_I can't think of anything that could have happened_… **o.O;**_ Ooh, I betcha you're all wondering how Bulma could be with Vegeta for five years and not be_…………_expecting_………_at any time during those five years_…_ Well, never fear, for that shall be explained in a later chappie!! _

**Goku**: turns to Vegeta_ Do you _**really **_wake up all_… _cuddled up to Bulma every morning?_

**Vegeta**: ……… death glare

**VFC**: **O.o; **_Ok then_…_? AHEM_…_! I got stuck on this chappie so many times!! It was horrible! _**O.O **_Oh and I got the name for the planet "Strahl" from Balthier's airship on Final Fantasy XII!! I wuvs that game!! And the name for planet "Meteora"_…_well_…_let's just say I've been listening to too much Linkin Park_…**O.o; **_Oh and here are the ages as of now_… _in case you want to know_…_what they are_………

**Vegeta — 27**

**Bulma — 24**

**The kid…? — 18**

**Goku — 22**

**Chi-Chi — 22**

**Gohan — 4!**

**VFC**: _This chappie is so much better than it was before it was saved over! I'm proud of me! _**n.n** _Thank you everyone who reviewed the last two chappies! All your reviews were so nice and they made me feel special!! Er_… _Ahem_… …_And now, like always, please _**_review_**…_ Just don't throw steak knives at me_… _because_… _that would hurt_… **O-o;**


	13. Imaginary

_King Vegita: **Disclaimer: VFC does not own **_**anything**_**!! If she did, then there would be no such thing as GT because everything was ruined then!! Although, she does own the queen…**_

_VFC: Kingy, that couldn't have sounded creepier_…**O.o;**

_King Vegita: -_loud booming voice_- I MEANT HER CHARACTER!!_

_VFC: _**O.O **_-_slightly cowering in fear_- Er... This chappie's depressing... well, _**I**_ think it is... And yes, the mystery kid **IS** Mirai Trunks... WooT!_ **n.n**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Thirteen: Imaginary**

* * *

" _Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light"_

–**Evanescence: Imaginary–**

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

_Quickly glancing down at myself, I see that I am shorter than I am supposed to be… It was as though I were a three-year-old child once again. It was then that I realized…that I was having that same reoccurring nightmare that has plagued my once peaceful slumber… The sky was unusually black just as it had been on that day… I was in that same dark alleyway…that I had been in on that day…I was hiding and I was too young to know who or what I was hiding from and _why_… If only I could just wake up…!_

_My mother slowly knelt down before me. Her eyes were glassy and red… had she been crying…? She abruptly wrapped her arms around me and embraced me in a tight yet gentle and protective hold. She buried her face in my hair and I could feel a warm wetness falling onto the top of my lavender head. I assumed the wetness was my mother's tears… I was scared– no, _beyond _scared… and hearing my mother's muffled sobs caused me to feel even more afraid. _

"_Mommy, are we going to be ok…?" I asked; my voice sounded small, frightened, and innocent… How long has it been since I sounded like that…? My mother slightly loosened the hold she had on me and pulled away to look me in the eyes. She motioned for me to stay quiet…and I did as she said. _

_I gazed up at my father. He was towering over us and glaring off into the distance. My father slightly tilted his head to look at Mother and me. Even at three-years-old, I knew my father was a proud, cold man…but the look he was giving Mother and I now…was a look that I had never seen before… In his eyes, I could see sadness, regret, shame…… It was almost as if… he thought he had failed at something…and I was not certain what that was. He looked away from us once more, "I'm going…," he whispered softly. _

_My mother flung her head around to look at my father; her hair slightly brushed my face. She released me and stood up, turning to my father. "But Vegeta…" my mother began. I clung to my mother's leg hoping for something to quell my fear that I did not even comprehend. She placed her hand against my back, "Vegeta, you can't go—"_

"_I have to!" my father snapped, interrupting Mother. Never before have I heard so much anger in his voice… "It's me Frieza wants. He doesn't want you… or the boy… he wants _me_…," my father said more calmly. "…So take Trunks and go to Earth; the both of you will be safer there…"_

_My mother glared fiercely into my father's eyes. I could see tears beginning to build up in her eyes again. The features of my mother's face instantly altered from anger to sadness. "Vegeta, Trunks and I need you _here_…!" she said, her voice shaking slightly. "He's not old enough to fight anyone and I haven't trained since long before he was born… If Zarbon… or even Frieza… were to find us, we wouldn't stand a chance!" Mother paused for a moment; I guessed she was attempting to hold back her tears. But…_why_ would she cry?_

_My father turned so his back was facing us. "…If I don't leave, I'll be putting you both in more danger than you are already in…" he whispered. _

_At that moment, it was almost as if a wall of silence had built itself up around the three of us… Mother and Father stayed silent for the longest time… The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the heartless wind blowing against the crumbling buildings and through the remains of trees and my small whimpers that I desperately tried to fight back._

_The wind began blowing more fiercely, "Vegeta…" Mother was nearly sobbing._

_Father rested his hands on Mother's shoulders. "Bulma… take our son, go to Earth, and never return to Vejita-sei…," he said to her softly. The dream me stared up at my parents; confusion plagued my mind. Father wants us to leave, and in the dream, I don't know why._

"_Vegeta, I can't just leave Vejita-sei; it's my home—"_

"_Bulma, do as I say and go to Earth or you and Trunks will be killed," my father said harshly. _

_Mother silently stood before him for a while, gazing into his eyes; she seemed to be hesitating. "Alright…" she said after another long while of silence. "But…what about you? What will you do; where will you go…?"_

_Father turned his face away, "Don't worry about me… just go… before _he _comes…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. My three-year-old dream mind could not comprehend what was taking place; it was overwhelmed with questions like, "Why does Daddy want us to leave our home?" and "Why does Mommy seem so sad?" The _real _me knew the answers to these questions…_

_Father deeply inhaled some of the night air. "Trunks, take good care of your mother…," he said. _

"_Daddy, are you going somewhere…?" the young dream me asked. Father… I wish I could have stopped him… then maybe he'd still be—_

"_Yes, Son… but I'll come back…" he replied softly. …That was a lie… he never came back… _ever_…_

_Mother embraced Father in a tight hug, "Be careful…" she said. I could tell she was on the verge of tears…again…and it saddened me…because I knew why… The young dream me didn't know why, but the real me knows… My mother knew… that Father was going to die…_

"_I'll…be fine… You take care of yourself…and our young son…" Father said, his voice slightly faltering. _

"_I love you…" Mother whispered barely loud enough for my ears to catch. _

"_**Kozai ete Kailran**…Bulma…" Father said almost as equally quiet as Mother had spoken. Those words… I never understood any of the words father said in that strange tongue—neither he nor Mother had ever taught me any Saiya-go— but I always knew Mother understood him by her reaction any time he spoke in that language._

"_Now go…Find Raditz… He will help you get to Earth… Hurry, I can feel _his _energy getting closer…," Father said as he stepped away from Mother and me. _

_The real me wanted to cry out, "Don't leave Father, he's going to die!" but I couldn't…as it was only a dream and the event had already happened. In reality, Father was already dead…_

_Mother began to cry again as the two of us walked slowly through the lonely streets of a now abandoned city…without the company of Father… _

_In this future—this hell—the only building left standing was the palace, and it was falling apart… Falling apart… just like the few Saiyans remaining on this planet…The other Saiyans had either been killed by Frieza, or died from a lack of food or water, which could also have been blamed on Frieza…_

_I can't ever remember much after that, which is probably the reason there is a big gap in the nightmares I have of that day… The next memory I have of that day, is Mother telling me to run without looking back. I do as she says, and eventually, I had gotten myself separated from her in a shadowy, ominous forest. I cried silently as I wandered aimlessly, desperately searching for her. The young, frightened dream me finally came to a clearing in the forest. There is someone lying on the ground, drenched in his own dark crimson blood._

_As the young me cautiously steps toward the person, I notice it is my own father. "Dad…?" I whisper. _

_He does not answer me._

_The dream me tried to get his attention once more, "Daddy?" _

_Again…my father did not respond. _

"_Daddy!!" the young me sobs. I collapse and throw my arms around my father; he doesn't move… His usually warm body has grown cold…and lifeless…_

"_Dad!" I cried out. My tears seeped into his shirt as I clung to him, hoping he was asleep, and wanting him to wake up. But…he never woke up… He was never _going _to wake up…_

_I squeezed my eyes shut. My blood began to boil as the air around me began to heat up. The wind blew harshly causing the trees to sway violently. I saw a flicker of gold as I cried out into the night sky—_

* * *

I inhaled sharply as I jerked myself awake. I found myself covered in a thin film of sweat as I sat on the floor with my back resting against the cool metallic wall of Frieza's ship. I guess it doesn't matter, but when did I fall asleep? As I shrugged the question off, I caught a glipse of my young mother and father not too far away from me cuddled up together; both of them were sound asleep. Father's tail was curled loosely around Mother's waist, and Mother's head was rested against Father's shoulder.

I smiled as I remembered a time in my childhood—before Frieza had turned against the Saiyans and killed my father—when Mother and I would huddle up next to Father for warmth on a cold day.

...Mother has changed dramatically since the day Father died... She's... not as energetic as she used to be... She doesn't know this, but I often find her crying...

I stifled a yawn as I leaned my head back against metal wall. A sigh escaped my lips as I tried to figure out a way to keep my father from dying in this timeline… Maybe…if he takes his time on this planet—and the next one Frieza sends him to—Frieza will believe that my father isn't becoming "too powerful" and he won't attack Vejita-sei…

I should probably start referring to them as Vegeta and Bulma… instead of Father and Mother in case I accidently slip up and reveal to them that I am their son…

These are the only thoughts in my mind as I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_VFC: Blegh!__ This chappie is extremely short! I don't even think I'd call it a chapter... It's more of a..."chapt-"... ... I'm sorries!! My brain is not cooperating with me... It's HORRIBLE!! _X.x_ This chappie **was** longer but I had to erase a lot of it because I wasn't happy with it... _

_Ok, see, here's the problem with me... I know what's going to happen, I just don't know how to build up to it... Don't ya hate it when that happens?!_ -sigh-

_OH! Before I forget... You guys might wanna go back and re-read the chappies. I've added some stuff to all of them except chapters 2 and 10. _

_Oh yeah, in case you didn't know already, I decided to write how things are going with updates and stuff on my profile... so you can check there to see if I've changed anything or...something... _

_OK ENOUGH RAMBLING! I'll try to get my brain working again so I can get the next chappie up ASAP!_


	14. A Dark Premonition

_VFC: (dodges a flying piece of shrapnel) I know, I know! (prepares to be bricked) I'm sorry my mind went dead! _**T.T**_ Anyways! I decided to call Mirai Trunks "Kid" because I'm too lazy to keep writing "that purple haired kid", or in Vegeta's case, "that purple haired brat"… I'm going to say the disclaimer in Al Bhed!_

_**Teclmyesan: E tu hud ufh TnykuhPymm W...**_

_**Remember**: VFC _**SUCKS** _at writing battle scenes… _**-.-;**_ …So I just don't!_

_P.S. I read through the chappie before I uploaded it and I didn't find any mistakes... If you peoples find any...then blame Krillin!_ **n.n**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Dark Premonition**

* * *

" Kokyuu o kurikaesu  
Hitsuyou na mono wa mitsukarazu  
Subete no yasuragi o kowasu  
Onaji ayamachi o karakas

--

_Take another breath  
You can't find what's important  
Destroy all of the peace  
Make the same mistake over again"_

–**Gackt: Lust For Blood–**

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

This disgusting planet smells like a damn swamp… I'll be grateful when I'm far away from this mud ball of a planet… which shouldn't be long from now… I've destroyed a large amount of the inhabitants of this planet after separating myself from Bulma and… whoever that purple haired brat is… I find something oddly familiar about that kid… but I don't understand why…

I sighed, glancing carelessly around at my surroundings, feeling no sympathy for those damned _Meteorans_… particularly after the "ruler" of this pitiful planet somehow managed to carve a large gash into my arm with his knife… I can handle an occasional slice into my skin… but whatever that knife was made of caused the pain to be exceptionally excruciating… The pain felt as if the blade was stripping the flesh off my body, burning into my muscles, and carving straight into the bone…even though it was not a deep cut… The throbbing pain was so intense it slightly distorted my vision when I first received the injury…

After disposing of the bastard that had done it to me, I managed to clean the wound and wrap it with a piece of cloth… However, the agonizing pain is still there…

I winced slightly as I examined the dark crimson fluid seeping through the cloth I had wrapped around the cut. I don't understand why it hasn't stopped bleeding… Usually, I heal fast…even from the greatest of injuries, but something—if it was the metal the knife had been made from or something the blade could have been soaked in—is preventing the gash from healing…

I attempted to shift my thoughts to something else as I felt another wave of pain from the gash. I should probably go check on Bulma again; it's been nearly four hours since I saw her last… I'm confident that she will want to rip me apart once she sees my arm… Then I will have two pains: the throbbing in my arm and the throbbing that will soon be in my head…

Then there is this…odd energy I keep feeling… It seems vaguely familiar as if I have felt it somewhere before…but I cannot place whom it belongs to… The strength of the energy force nearly rivals Frieza's… but I cannot decide whether the energy feels malicious or not… and it brings much unease to my mind… Also, the energy appears to be somewhere very near that kid and Bulma…

Without a second thought, I immediately took to the skies and made my way toward Bulma's ki energy.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

"…Vegeta…?"

Kid—I decided to call the lavender haired kid that since he won't tell me his name—quickly turned to give me a confused glance. He slowly raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's Vegeta, I can feel him coming this way," I explained quickly. Kid nodded and returned his attention to what he was previously doing.

A raspy, almost robotic voice began chuckling, "It's a shame that your prince won't make it here in time to… 'save' you both," the voice said.

"It's not…possible…" my voice faltered as I barely managed to contain my surprise. "You can't—" I trailed off, slowly shaking my head in disbelief.

Kid instantly took the defensive and moved in front of me. "Stay behind me…" he whispered. Even though I hate when people tell me they will protect me—I started feeling this way after Vegeta taught me to fight—I was in too much shock to oppose him.

"Aw… how cute…but I'm afraid it won't do you any good to protect her…" another, slightly feminine, voice chimed in. I could tell the owner of this voice was smiling by the sound of his voice… I also recognized whom the voice belonged to… "Not when you are up against _us_," it continued.

"Who are you?" Kid called out. "Show your faces, you cowards" He was barely able to finish his sentence as a large fist collided with his stomach, silencing him. Kid fell to his knees holding his abdomen. I was about to ask if he was all right when an arm slid around my waist, constraining my arms. Another hand slapped against my mouth as I was pulled backward into my captor. I quickly realized it was the feminine voice man.

"Did you really think you could get away from us that easily?" he whispered into my ear.

"How…could this have happened?" Kid choked out. "You…aren't supposed… to be this strong…!" He was answered with a swift kick to his side sending him rolling across the dirt.

A robotic laughter filled the air. "Well, I've had a couple modifications kid; I'm almost as powerful as the great Lord Frieza now," he said.

My captor also laughed, "Tell our 'dear' Prince Vegeta that if he ever wants to see his woman alive again, he will go to Lord Frieza immediately…and he will go _**alone**_," he said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'alone'.

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

I watched helplessly as that bastard took to the air with my young mother. How could those simple attacks do _this _to me?! How could I have miscalculated the power of these two!? It must have something to do with me coming back to the past… I knew it wasn't a good idea…but how could I say no to Mother…?

"Remember… convey our little message to Vegeta or something very unpleasant will happen to the woman…" His atrocious metallic voice was beginning to make my ears ring… I nodded painfully then he smirked and took to the sky as well. "Oh… and here's a little present for _you_," My eyes widened as a large ball of energy zoomed toward me. There was no time for me to dodge… He hadn't put enough energy into the blast so it wasn't fatal, but it did leave quite a few scratches and bruises.

I glared after his power trail for a few moments. "Damn it…You aren't even…supposed to be alive…" I spat, rolling over to lie on my back.

Not too long later, I saw my young father hovering in the sky, glaring down at me. He landed slowly and I turned my head toward him. He continued to glare at me, his eyes never leaving mine, before finally taking his gaze from me to look around.

"Vegeta…they…took her…" I coughed out.

His gaze practically burned a hole through me. "Who took her?" he asked harshly.

"Zarbon…and Dodoria…"

My young father's eyes narrowed as his glare—if it was even possible—intensified. "Dodoria is dead," he practically hissed.

I shook my head, slightly wincing from the pain. "He's supposed to be dead…but he's not… He's different now…"

It was at that moment that Goku decided to appear.

My young fath– _**Vegeta **_shifted his death glare from me to Goku as he materialized before us. I carefully began to pick myself up. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed in a cheery voice.

"Kakarrot… What the hell are you doing here? I'm in a very foul mood right now…so say what you have to say then get the hell out of my sight," Vegeta crossed his arms proudly and shifted his gaze away from Goku.

"Uh… Well, I came to tell you that we found four of the dragon balls…Bulma's dad found the dragon radar and…" Vegeta's menacing glare quickly silenced Goku. "Uh… where's Bulma…?" he asked quietly, changing the subject. This question earned Goku a low growl from Vegeta. "Vegeta…?"

"Frieza has her now…" I said solemnly, making my presence known to Goku. As he turned to look at me, his eyes widened in shock.

"Hey! What happened to you?!"

"I'm fine…" I smirked then turned to Vegeta. "They want you to go to Frieza…" He nodded then took off into the skies without another word. I stared after him, hoping he would be all right by himself… Then I turned to Goku.

"We should go after him," he said.

I slowly shook my head, "No, Goku… They said they wanted him to go alone…" I knew Goku was about to protest so I continued. "I don't think they are going to hurt her…but if we go, they will," I clenched my fists and looked away from him. I couldn't believe what I was saying! I knew it was the truth…but it still took everything I had not to follow after my young father…

"You're sure about this…?" Goku asked. I returned my gaze to him and saw the features of his face had hardened. This made him look so much different from the Goku I know…

"Yes, Goku," I said hesitantly.

His face softened then he looked to me in confusion. "Wait… How do you know my name? I don't think we've ever met before…" I could feel my body beginning to tense. Should I tell him who I am, where I am from? Mother had said that I could trust Goku. She said that I could tell him…about me…but should I? I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Goku… You can never disclose the information that I am about to tell you to _anyone_." He nodded so I continued. "My name is Trunks… I came back in time from a very hellish future…" His eyes widened in surprise but he said nothing, allowing me to continue. "I came back to keep Vegeta from dying; it was my mother's idea…"

"Your…mother?"

"Bulma…" Goku's eyes widened again as he stared at me in shock. "There… is another reason why I am here."

"Another reason? What is it?"

"I'm here because…"

* * *

**( A/N: Yes… I am _that _evil! n.n; Sorry... O.o; )**

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Blackness. I saw nothing but blackness. I tried to move, but something very cold was clasped tightly around my wrists and ankles to prevent me from doing so. Common sense seemed to elude my mind and I began to panic. I struggled desperately to get free from whatever was holding me. I found that each time I moved there was a clanking sound. Chains? Is that what was causing the sound? Have I been chained up like a wild animal?

"It seems our princess has awoken," A metallic chuckle filled the air. I squinted my eyes in a fruitless attempt to see the speaker.

"It appears so," another, more feminine, voice responded to the first.

'_Frieza's lackeys…' _I guessed._ 'But there should only be one…How could he still be alive?' _I ruminated. "What do you goons want with me?" I asked harshly, making an effort to hide my growing fear.

My mind recognized the voices as they spoke since it was too dark for me to see them. "Lord Frieza thinks your 'beloved' Saiyan cannot be trusted…" _'This was Zarbon…'_

"Yes… and he asked us to make sure he would do exactly what Lord Frieza wants him to do without any hesitation…" _'Dodoria… the bastard who should be dead…'_

My eyes began burning with anger. "Vegeta would have done what Frieza wanted! You didn't have to bring me here. He–" My words were halted as the room was filled with a blinding light. I slightly closed my eyes until they slowly adjusted to the sudden brightness. I gasped at the sight before me.

Zarbon stood smiling lazily before me. Next to him was Dodoria… but he looks so different now… Nearly half of his body was covered in metal, robotic parts. Little of his pink flesh remained.

"Surprised Princess?" Dodoria chuckled.

"What… Why… What are you…?" my voice faltered.

Dodoria smirked quite menacingly and began to explain. "Why… thanks to that _Saiyan_ I am now almost what you would call… an android," He spat the word "Saiyan" as if it was poison sitting upon his tongue. It really made my skin crawl. "But maybe I should be thanking that _Saiyan_ runt," I raised an eyebrow at his words. "Because by making me this way he has given me power…" Zarbon chuckled as I glared toward the pink, metallic alien.

"You're insane," I accused defiantly. "Now let me out of here!" I glared at him in a very Vegeta way.

"You want to be rid of us so quickly?" Zarbon asked, feigning hurt. "But the fun hasn't even begun yet." He smiled at me making my stomach churn.

I scoffed at his words. "Fun… I doubt that…"

Dodoria laughed as the two of them turned to leave. They switched off the lights as they exited, leaving me alone in the dark…

Or so I thought…

* * *

_VFC: Dodoria is like Mecha Frieza! Blegh… sorry if that chappie was kinda short…and bland…See, this is why I want to go back to writing in third person…I think I could write more details or something…and maybe go more…in depth or whatever it's called…_

_Okies, I have a somewhat **VERY IMPORTANT announcement **to make! So _**IF YOU NEVER READ THESE RANDOM THINGS AT THE BOTTOM, I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS ONE SO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON**_!! I think I bolded the most important parts though…_

_**I'm going to start rewriting this story**…because I was reading over it one day…and **I feel like I left a lot of things out in the open**… like "What happened to Yamcha?", "Where is everyone else during all of this?", "What happened to Vegeta's mother?", "Where is the awesome Mr. Piccolo?", "Why is Vegeta so OOC?!"… **I'm going to change some things too**…and maybe try to make the chapters longer… So **if one day this story suddenly disappears, do not worry, it will be back soon after it disappears**! _

_Okies, I think I'm done… _**n.n;** _Please **review**?_

_OH! One more thing… If you want, you can check out my new story… It's rated M, but only for language… It's called The Unforgiven. Ok, I'm seriously done now! _**O.o;**


	15. Broly

_VFC: Okies… some of you are probably gonna be pissed off-fa-fa because I changed it back to third person… or… you will be so happy that I did it, you will shower me with wrenches and toasters! _**o.o; **_That would hurt… BUT ANYWHO! I need to think of a clever way to say the disclaimer…I know… I'll say it in numbers!_

_**Disclaimer: 4 36 668 696 3724662255 9...**_

_Vegeta: … _**(stare)**

_VFC: _**O-o;** _**P.S. **Broly and Kakarrot were not born on the same day or even the same year in this fanfic! I dunno why I made it that way though…I just know that I wanted Broly to be older than Vegeta for some reason…ok? Yeah, so Broly is going to be about two years older than Vegeta…_

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Fifteen: Broly**

* * *

"Modoranai yasuragi sae nando mo kowasareteyuku  
Afureru nikushimi ga kono sora o yakitsukushite...

_Even the peace is broken over and over again, never to return  
The overflowing hatred burns this night to its core..."_

– **Gackt: Ash –**

* * *

Bulma cringed as the cold, metal shackles dug into her skin. Her wrists were practically bleeding by now from struggling to get free. She had never been restrained like this before… There was never a need for her to be restrained like this; she had never done anything to receive this kind of punishment. Why did it even have to be like this? She wasn't dangerous, so why did they feel the need to chain her up like some wild beast?

Bulma drew her knees up to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms around them. "Why did Frieza do this? Vegeta would have done whatever that lizard bastard wanted if it would keep me safe," she ruminated softly to herself. "If it would keep me safe…" she repeated. "So…Vegeta has to kill people again…because of me…" She buried her face in her knees as a single, warm tear glided down her cheek. "It's all my fault…" she whispered. "People wouldn't have to die if I hadn't made that stupid, selfish wish years ago!"

Bulma froze as she thought she heard something that resembled movement somewhere in the dark room. She listened carefully for a few moments; the only thing she could hear now was the sound of her own breathing. She did not move; she did not make any noise for what seemed like hours until she was convinced that the noise she thought she heard was only in her mind. A ragged breath escaped her lips as she hugged her knees tighter and continued her ranting.

"Stupid wish… If I had never come to Vejita-sei, millions of people would still be alive right now… But…" Bulma trailed off as images of her and Vegeta came to her mind. She was happy with Vegeta. Sure, he seemed cold and heartless, but she had seen another side of him. She had seen the side that she was certain no one else had ever had the privilege of seeing before. She saw the side that taught her about his people, the side that was trying to teach her Saiya-go, the side that would do anything for her, the side that…loved her… Bulma was certain that there was no one else in the universe like Vegeta… If she had never bothered to collect the seven dragon balls to make that wish…she probably never would have met Vegeta… She never would have met Raditz, Nappa…or anyone else on Vejita-sei for that matter. If she hadn't made that wish, Goku never would have met his brother or his parents, and he never would have learned of his true Saiyan lineage.

Bulma would still be stuck with the cheating bastard Yamcha right now if she hadn't made that wish…

Bulma smiled weakly. "Vegeta…" she whispered softly. She hoped against hope that he would not come for her. He would berate her for thinking such a thing, but she did not want him to get hurt because of her. If he ever found out she thought this… Well… she could just hear him now, _"I can take care of myself unlike you…"_ She knew that after he said this he would gaze at her wearing that conceited smirk of his. "Arrogant jerk…" Bulma whispered, half giggling. Although it had not been long since she had been captured or since she had last seen the egotistical, bigheaded prince… she really began to miss that smirk…

Bulma jumped at the sound of…what sounded like someone walking toward her… "Hel…Hello…?" her voice trembled slightly as she called out to the empty blackness. "Is someone there?" She paused, holding her breath as she waited for a response.

…She heard the sound of someone else's breathing…

"Hello…?" her voice was small; she was frightened by now. "Dodoria? Zarbon…? …Frieza…?" She stood and pressed her back against the wall. Her chains clattered against the floor and wall as she moved. Frantically, her sapphire orbs darted around the darkness, trying fruitlessly to see. Her heart pounded as the breathing seemed to grow louder. Her own breathing sped up, growing uneven. She needed to escape. Her heart told her to run, but her brain knew it would be useless to try because of the shackles. The shackles. She had to slip out of her shackles even if it meant tearing the skin from her bones. She just knew she needed to get them off.

Bulma immediately began clawing at the shackle clasped around one of her wrists. She slipped her slender fingers under the metal and attempted to pull it off. She bit her lip as the metal dug into her already tender skin. Bulma attempted to ignore the pain as she continued to pull on the metal.

She felt a warm liquid run down her wrist, to her palm, then drip off her fingertip. She knew it was her own blood, but she did not care. She just wanted to be free so she could get away from whatever was in the room with her.

Something brushed against her shoulder and her panic and fear grew to another level. She pulled frantically on the shackle causing more of her blood to run down her hand and drip to the floor. She felt something on her shoulder again, but this time it remained on her shoulder. She squirmed, trying to get away from whatever held her. A whimper escaped her lips as she continued, more desperately than before, to claw at her restraints.

"Calm down. It's all right; I'm not going to hurt you…" a soft voice whispered into her ear. Bulma froze instantly. She did not recognize this voice. It did not sound like one of Frieza's henchmen…and it definitely did not belong to the lizard-tyrant either… She did not know who this person was…but strangely…she felt as though she could trust him…

"Who are you?" she asked, still trembling slightly. The hand was removed from her shoulder as she slowly began turning to face this person. He took a breath to tell her his name but she stopped him. "Wait… Could you turn the lights on first? I want…to see you…" Bulma said quietly.

"Yes. Just give me a moment," he said. Silence filled the dark room once again. The only sound that could be heard was the footsteps of the man. There was a small "click" followed by a blinding light filling the room. Bulma blinked until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Bulma whispered. She looked the man over once he stood before her. He was quite muscular; however, he looked as though he had not eaten for months. She gasped silently as she noticed his black hair. Her heart nearly stopped when she noticed the furry, brown appendage swaying gracefully behind him. "You're…a Saiyan?"

The man smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, I am Broly," his voice remained as soft as it had the last few times he had spoken to her.

"Broly," Bulma repeated and he nodded. "I'm Bulma…"

Broly stared into her cerulean eyes; "You must be Prince Vegeta's…" he trailed off, examining her form. Bulma blushed and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Yes…" she replied softly. "Have you seen him on this ship, Broly?" she asked, looking into his dark…yet somewhat warm eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have not," Broly responded. Bulma sighed in slight relief. _'He hasn't been here yet…but I know he'll come…'_ her heart sank at this thought. She would certainly love it if he would come to get her out of this place, but she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that Frieza would kill him once he came… "Have they hurt you?" Broly asked suddenly.

Bulma quickly shook her head. "No, but…" she glanced down at her bleeding wrist. "_I _seem to have hurt me…" she smiled up at Broly.

"Do not worry. I will help you clean that up, Princess."

Bulma blinked in confusion. "Princess?" she repeated. She thought that only Vegeta would call her "Princess" when they were alone…

"You are with Prince Vegeta so would that not make you the princess of Saiyans?" Bulma nodded slowly. "Would you prefer me to not address you as 'Princess'?" Broly asked. Bulma shook her head.

"No, it's fine. But you can just call me Bulma, I don't mind," she smiled up at him once more. She was honored that he had called her "The Princess of Saiyans" but she really preferred to just be called by her own name.

"I shall refer to you however you wish me to," he said. "We should hurry and wrap your wrist before one of Frieza's henchmen returns." Bulma nodded and Broly began to unlock her restraints. "Over here," Broly said, leading her toward a sink in the corner of the room. He turned the water on and instructed Bulma on how to properly clean the wound. She cringed as the water hit the injury and shivered as she watched her blood mix with the water and sink down the drain.

Once the wound was clean, Broly helped her wrap it. Bulma thanked him then took the time to examine her "cell". The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, practically everything was white… There was virtually nothing in the room besides the sink, the drawers that contained the cloth she had wrapped her wound with, and her chains. Bulma shivered knowing that Broly would have to put her restraints back on before Zarbon or Dodoria came back to check on her… She grudgingly stalked toward the chains, but froze when something caught her eye. On the floor, she saw something red and faded. Whatever it was looked as though it had been there for a long time. "Broly?" she was about to ask what the crimson stain was, but Broly seemed to read her mind and explained.

"A bloodstain," he said simply.

Bulma gasped, "Blood…? Is this room where Frieza…tortures people…?" her voice trembled slightly as she asked. She could not take her eyes off the faded bloodstain. Who had Frieza been torturing? How badly could he have been torturing them to leave such a large stain…? Is the person even still alive?

Broly nodded. "Yes… this is where Frieza usually tortures those who go against orders…" the tall Saiyan slightly grimaced. Broly glanced at the numerous bloodstains spread across the tiled floor. "I have known only of one who has disobeyed Frieza's orders…I am certain this is his blood."

"_All _of this…?" Bulma continued to stare down at the stain; it brought the sick feeling back to her stomach. "He-… Is he…still alive? Who was he?" she asked.

Broly shifted his gaze to look at the teal haired woman. He debated silently with himself on whether he should tell her or not. He didn't see any harm in telling her that which she wanted to know about Frieza's torture victim…but would the "victim" mind if Broly told her? Although, Broly figured he wouldn't mind if he told this woman…and only this woman.

"He is indeed still alive," Broly replied softly. Broly paused and came to stand by Bulma's side. She gazed up into his face as he gaped down at the stain. Broly narrowed his eyes slightly before giving her the answer to her other question. He shifted slightly to look her in the eyes. "This blood…belongs to Prince Vegeta…" Broly paused and took a breath. "He was only sixteen when this happened…"

* * *

_Broly stood numbly at the door to the cell watching in horror as Dodoria chained the unconscious, young prince to the wall. "Watch him until Lord Frieza comes…" Dodoria smirked maliciously at Broly before leaving the room. Broly desperately wanted to help the prince, but he knew that if he even tried to assist him, he would be in Vegeta's place and Frieza would kill his father Paragus as punishment for his disobedience._

_Broly stood examining the battered prince, practically holding his breath. Vegeta's left eye was swollen shut, his crimson blood covered him from head to toe, his tail was nearly mangled, and he just lay there…lifelessly. Broly began to wonder if he was even still alive… _

_Broly took a breath to call out to the prince just as Vegeta slightly regained his consciousness. "Frie…za…" he groaned painfully. Broly felt as though his heart had stopped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. He sounded so weak…so vulnerable… Vegeta never sounded weak or vulnerable… Even at his young age, he could strike fear into the hearts of many with just a simple word with his powerful voice._

_Broly fought to keep himself in his position at the doorway. He could not disobey orders… but he could not bear to see the prince so vulnerable. _'No… If I fail to follow the simple order of watching him until Frieza arrives…my father could die…but…if I don't assist the prince… _he _could die…'_ Broly did not like this situation. It was almost as if he had to decide whose life was more valuable. Was it his father or the prince of Vejita-sei?_

"_Ah… such a good little monkey. He did not go against my orders even though one of his own kind could die by my hand…" Frieza said quite heartlessly. Broly started at the sound of the lizard's voice. If Broly had wanted to save Vegeta…it was too late now… "I like seeing obedience in a monkey… You may wait outside while I teach this monkey his place…" Broly mentally cringed as he heard these words. _

'…It's too late…' _these words echoed within Broly's mind. He could have helped the prince and he didn't… Vegeta could die…He could die, and it would be all Broly's fault…_

"_**Broly?" **_

* * *

"Broly, are you ok?" Broly brought the woman standing before him back into focus. She was gazing up at him, concern written on her face. Broly nodded.

"Yes, I am fine…" he said. "We should put your chains back on; I think someone is coming…" Bulma nodded grudgingly. She didn't want to put the chains back on…but she knew she had to…

Just as Broly finished locking the last shackle onto her wrist, the door slid open and Zarbon sauntered in. "You are dismissed," he said, nodding to Broly. Broly took one glance at Bulma, then slowly strode out the door.

"I see you've met Broly," Zarbon stated casually. Bulma tried to pull away as he placed a hand on her cheek. Zarbon smiled indolently. "You always act as if I am going to do something to you," he said softly. Bulma practically bored a hole through Zarbon's head with her glare. "Don't look at me like that… especially since I have some news for you…" Zarbon paused and took a lock of her aqua hair in his fingers. He released her hair after a moment then leaned in closer to whisper into her ear.

"Your prince has arrived…"

* * *

_VFC: It was short; I know… but I still haven't fully recovered from the stupid writer's block… _**-.-; **_My thanks goes to you few peoples who reviewed last time! _**o.o;**_ Erm… I hope more peoples review this chappie since I made it "better" than the others! I think…_ **O.o;**


	16. Bloodlust

_VFC: I'm so disturbed and creeped out that I'm gonna start laughing like a crazy pirate! Ar har har har har! Er… I mean! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Ooh! Instead of author's notes, I'm going to ask meaningless questions that nobody knows the answers to! Then I won't take up so much space with meaningless drabble! Maybe... Ok… here's the first one… (Ahem)_

"_Since we watch cartoons on television, do cartoons watch real life when they watch TV?"_

_**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl. She did not own DragonBall Z…or the Al Bhed language which she has suddenly decided to use as Saiya-go… The end!**_

'_Kay, that's all I have to say… TOO MANY WORDS UP HERE!! _**o.-**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/Dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Sixteen: Bloodlust**

* * *

"bokura ha nando mo ayamachi wo kurikaesu keredo  
kimi to no kawashita yakusoku dake ha mamoritai

_We make mistakes over and over again, but  
The only thing I want to protect is the promise I made to you"_

– **Gackt: Metamorphoze –**

* * *

Bulma tightly clenched her fists; her fingernails dug into her palms but she didn't care… Zarbon had left her moments ago and Broly had returned to the room. Broly sensed some sort of distress within the woman. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Bulma's vision began to blur as she shifted her gaze to meet Broly's. "I…I just…I just hope they didn't use me as…bait to lure Vegeta here to…" she paused and released a ragged breath, "…to kill him…" she finished in a whisper. Broly just stared into her eyes. He did not try to tell her that she hadn't been used as a lure, but he also didn't confirm what she had said either. He did not know why the woman was here, and he did not know what was to become of her. Broly honestly did not know what Frieza was planning. He never knew what that lizard was planning. Broly just knew that he would not allow what happened to Vegeta happen to Bulma…

* * *

"I will ask you one last time Frieza…" Vegeta said, rubbing his temple in annoyance. "Where. Is. Bulma?" he asked, putting emphasis on each word to express his impatience and to be sure the tyrant got the message. The lizard flashed Vegeta one of his famous malevolent smiles. Frieza nodded toward Dodoria who nodded as well before leaving the room. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question the action…

"Are you sure you _want _to know where I am keeping her my prince?" Frieza asked, hovering toward Vegeta. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the lizard. Why was Frieza asking him this? Where is he keeping Bulma?

"You know damn well that I am 'sure'" Vegeta replied, crossing his arms. Frieza laughed aloud at this.

"Vegeta, you look just like a spoiled brat who didn't get their way… Very well… I will tell you…" Frieza paused and hovered closer to Vegeta. "She is in the room I used to break you, prince…" Vegeta's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you going to do with her?!" Vegeta all but shouted at the lizard.

"Oh, don't worry prince, I don't plan on hurting her…unless you don't cooperate with me…"

* * *

Bulma sat cross-legged on the floor in complete silence. Broly was just as silent as she was as he leaned against the wall opposite her. Bulma blinked as the door slid open, breaking the silence. She frowned once she saw Dodoria saunter casually into the room. She sighed then hung her head and stared down at the tiled floor.

"Guess what girl? Frieza wants you to pay him a visit…" Dodoria chuckled as he glared down at the aqua haired woman sitting on the floor trying to ignore him.

"Really?" Bulma asked halfheartedly. She let out a small yelp as Dodoria yanked harshly on her chains, pulling her to her feet. Dodoria unlocked the shackles then quickly slapped a strange band around each of her wrists and around her neck. "What the hell are these?" she asked in a very snappy, Vegeta manner.

"These are to keep you in line," Dodoria explained. "I think you will discover how they work later…" Bulma examined the bands around her wrists then looked to Broly. He crossed his arms and shrugged. "Now hurry up; we don't want to keep Lord Frieza waiting… I think he has a 'surprise' for you."

* * *

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, his arms crossed proudly over his chest. Frieza smiled.

"So glad you asked, my prince…" Frieza placed a finger against his chin in thought. "I want each little monkey on that tiny planet of yours to fight for me…I also want those that remain on Earth to do the same. In return, I will graciously give all of you my protection." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"The Saiyans already fight for you–"

"No… I mean I need them to help me with a war; a war against my dear older brother Cooler," Vegeta knit his eyebrows together.

"War?" Frieza nodded. "You and the Saiyans have an agreement that we will not help you win your damn wars… We will purge planets for you, help train your soldiers, but we will _not _help you with your wars." Vegeta retorted.

"Oh I think you _will _fight in this little war if you know what's good for your planet…And also…" Frieza trailed off and smiled as he turned his attention to the door. Vegeta stared at the lizard in question before slowly turning to see what had occupied the lizard-tyrant's attention. Vegeta felt slight relief as he caught sight of his aqua haired goddess standing in the doorway with Dodoria. He looked her up and down to see if she was injured. She appeared to be fine, but what the hell was on her neck and wrists?

Bulma's eyes instantly lit up once she saw Vegeta standing there. She began making her way to him but stopped after only taking a few steps. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as a look of confusion formed upon Bulma's face. She gasped and reached for the collar around her neck. She quickly turned toward Dodoria then immediately turned back to face Vegeta. She motioned toward her throat with one hand and pulled at the collar with the other hand. Her eyes widened and she raced toward Vegeta. She continued to pull at the collar as she gazed up at him in horror.

Vegeta stared down at her in confusion. "What is–" he cut himself off as Bulma frantically began clawing at the collar. Her eyes filled with tears as she gripped Vegeta firmly by his shoulders. He turned his head slightly to look at Frieza. Frieza could do nothing but smile lazily. Vegeta turned back to look into Bulma's sapphire eyes. She seemed like…she was in pain. Are those…_things_…hurting her? "What?" Bulma pointed once again to the collar around her neck then released Vegeta and held up her wrists. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and examined the bands strapped around her wrists. His eyes widened slightly once he saw the small amount of crimson liquid slowly seeping out from beneath the bands around her wrists. "What the hell are those things doing to her?!" he called out before releasing an animalistic growl of fury.

Dodoria chuckled. "Inside those bands there are thousands of tiny metal barbs containing a special poison I created myself. At the simple push of a button, those bands will tighten up causing the barbs to cut into her skin and inject the poison into her body." Vegeta glared daggers toward the pink alien as he spoke. "As the poison slowly works its way through her bloodstream, it will inflict an intense amount of pain after it removes her ability to speak. It slowly and painfully begins closing her airways until she finally asphyxiates and dies…" Vegeta gazed down at Bulma as tears streamed down her cheeks. Vegeta knew she was in pain just from looking into her eyes.

"So…she will die shortly…?" Vegeta asked, trying not to sound too despondent. Bulma stared up at him with such sadness and pain. Vegeta felt as though someone was tearing at his heart violently with a corroded blade.

"She won't die if I give her the antidote," Dodoria added. "However, I can only give her the antidote if Lord Frieza wants me to…" Vegeta glared toward Frieza.

"Will you do as I have requested, prince?" Frieza asked, knowing that Vegeta could not refuse if he cared for the well-being of "Vegeta's precious princess" as Frieza would say.

"I'll do whatever you want, just get those damn things off her and give her the antidote," he snapped back. Frieza chuckled at this.

"Very well… You've made a good choice Vegeta… It would be a shame for such beauty to die so unexpectedly…" Frieza shook his head sadly. _'What a pack of lies… You don't care who dies as long as you get your way…'_ Vegeta thought frostily as he turned his attention back to Bulma just as Dodoria thrust a syringe into her arm. She cringed as the liquid was injected into her. Dodoria removed the syringe then quickly took off the bands. Vegeta glowered up at the tinny freak as he backed away from them, smiling spitefully the entire time. "You may leave; we will be arriving on Vejita-sei shortly. Oh and Vegeta… Please do not forget our little agreement…" Frieza sniggered quietly.

Bulma instantly threw her arms around Vegeta and buried her face in his neck. He placed a hand cautiously against her skull, slightly tangling his fingers in her silky hair. It was just then that Broly entered the room. Broly immediately got the sense that something was wrong with Bulma. "Get those wounds of hers cleaned and wrapped," Zarbon instructed. Broly nodded, knowing that now would not be a good time to ask what had happened.

"Come with me–" Broly instantly stopped to prevent himself from calling her "Princess". Bulma had already told him that she didn't mind if he called her that…but what would Frieza think? Would he think that Broly had regained his loyalty to the Saiyans? Broly had actually never lost that loyalty, but he had to put up an act so Frieza wouldn't kill him or anyone he cared for…

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta to look at Broly. She nodded as she released Vegeta and walked toward Broly. Vegeta turned and glared at Frieza before following after Bulma and Broly.

"What happened?" Broly asked once he was certain they were out of Frieza's hearing range. Bulma reluctantly recounted what had happened with Dodoria's poison.

"Bastards…" Vegeta mumbled once Bulma finished telling Broly the details of what had happened. He sighed, angry with the fact that Frieza had to resort to nearly killing Bulma just to get what he wanted from the prince. …And now the Saiyans and the Humans are to ally themselves with Frieza and go to war with Cooler…

"Vegeta, what happened to your arm?" Bulma asked, noticing the cloth wrapped around his muscular arm. Vegeta was slightly irked at the fact that she had changed the subject to his injury, but at the same time he was slightly grateful that he didn't have to think about what had happened to her for at least a moment. Vegeta glanced down at the cloth and shook his head.

"It's nothing… Some bastard on that planet slashed open my arm. It's not too serious, so it's not worth worrying about," Vegeta began to wonder if the wound had healed up yet. It should have stopped bleeding shortly after he received it, but it had not. However, by the looks of it, it seemed to have finally stopped bleeding, but he didn't think it had even begun to heal yet. _'Looks like I will have __**another **__scar…'_ he thought apathetically. "And don't change the subject when it's something I'm so pissed off about," he added. Although his words sounded as though he was angry with her, Bulma knew him well enough to know that he wasn't angry with her at all. However, she knew that he wouldn't show it, but he _was _deeply concerned for her.

* * *

Once back in the room she had been kept in, Broly helped Bulma tend to her injuries as Vegeta leaned casually against the wall, waiting for them to finish. Bulma could tell just by watching the Saiyan prince that the flashbacks of being in this room when he was sixteen were crashing into his mind; she could see the pain the flashbacks brought even though he was successfully masking it all.

"Broly, why don't you come back to Vejita-sei with us?" Bulma asked once her injuries had been cleaned and wrapped. Broly smirked somewhat softly.

"I cannot go with you; I must remain here," Broly said. If Bulma wasn't mistaken, she even heard a touch of sadness in his voice. Bulma was about to inquire why he could not return with them, but Vegeta cut in.

"You still smell like blood, Woman," he said, crossing his arms. Bulma placed her hands on her hips. Was Vegeta trying to change the subject? Why would he want to do that?

"I hadn't known I smelt like blood in the first place," Bulma replied, smirking rather evilly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Bulma noticed the look in his eyes that told her that he had something else to say, but he would not say it unless they were alone. _'Ooh, I wonder what it could be…'_ Bulma mentally giggled quite childishly. _'What could Vegeta have to say that he won't say in front of Broly?'_

"If you two will excuse me, I have business I must attend to elsewhere," Broly stated barely above a whisper then left without another word.

"Broly…?" Bulma squeaked as she turned to look at the door Broly had just exited through. She wondered why he had left so abruptly… "Vegeta, you scared him away…" Bulma turned back to face Vegeta. She was shocked and slightly confused when she did not see him. "Ve–" she paused once she felt his strong arms around her abdomen. Vegeta nuzzled the back of her neck causing her to shiver. "Vegeta? What… What's wrong?" she asked softly. What was he doing? Shouldn't he be telling her off for no reason like he usually does? Shouldn't he berate her for "letting herself get captured by Frieza's lackeys"? "Vegeta, why are you–"

"They hurt you," he stated quietly. Bulma was about to explain to him that she was fine; they hadn't hurt her too badly, but he continued. "The blood… I smell it on you… It's your blood and…" he trailed off, pressing his lips against her neck. _'I want to taste it…'_ Vegeta harshly reprimanded his Saiyan instincts for thinking such a thought at a time like this. "…It makes my blood boil…The fact that they harmed _my _woman is unforgivable… I will make them suffer," he whispered into her ear.

"Vegeta, I'm fine… really," Bulma flinched as he attacked her neck—which was quite tender from the episode that had occurred not long ago—with his lips. He uncurled his tail from around his waist and wrapped it around her wrist. "Vegeta?" Bulma unconsciously brushed the furry appendage coiled round her wrist with her fingertips, although she silently wished she had not as it sent a shiver up Vegeta's spine. She did not know what had gotten into him so suddenly, and she cursed herself for leading him on even if it had been a natural reaction.

Bulma became quite confused and somewhat nervous as his sharp Saiyan fangs brushed against an area on her neck that wasn't covered by the bandage. Vegeta had fought desperately to keep control over the part of him that wanted to sink his teeth into the delicate being he had mated for nearly five years, ever since he had first taken her. Quickly his control was slipping as the scent of her blood permeated his nostrils. His proximity to her was not helping his situation at all; a mistake on his part. And when she had brushed her fragile fingers against his tail, his control had slipped even farther.

It was a natural instinct for a Saiyan male to want to taste his mate's blood, but Vegeta had fought against it to ensure that he—as weak and un-Vegeta-like as it sounded—did not hurt her. She is a human, not a Saiyan and to mark her in that way would surely be quite excruciating for her. However, that did not mean Vegeta did not want to taste her blood, no. He wanted– No, he _needed_ to taste her more than he needed air to breathe.

Vegeta stared hungrily at her neck. All thought, all reason, everything had been pushed from his mind; his control hanging by a thread. He wanted her blood– No… _No_, he shouldn't want her blood… Not now. Not after she had nearly been killed. Bulma had been saying his name repeatedly in hopes of catching his attention, but he had not heard her; his mind was too busy battling with itself to hear her calling out to him.

Bulma by now had begun to panic, mainly from his sudden change. Since he was so close to her, she could feel his heart pounding madly against his chest. Bulma struggled against him until she finally manage to pull away, turning to look into his eyes. She did not like what she saw…

_Bloodlust_… It was something she had never gotten the chance to see within her beloved Saiyan prince's cold, dark eyes. It was something she had never _wanted _to see. She gasped silently as his ebony eyes penetrated her sapphire ones. Her eyes widened in realization that the target of his lust for blood…was her…

Bulma stumbled backward, gazing up at him in shock. She managed to bump against a table, cutting her finger open on a knife lying on top in the process. She pulled her hand with the fresh wound close to her chest, not taking her eyes off her mate. Vegeta sniffed the air as the scent of her blood grew stronger, his control now almost completely gone.

Vegeta strode slowly toward the woman—_his_ woman—who had begun trembling slightly. "Vegeta… What…are you doing?" she managed to squeak out as he drew nearer. Bulma, by now, began to wonder what she had done to incur his wrath. What had she done to him? Why was he suddenly acting this way? Does…he want her dead…? Would he kill her? …_Why_…? Her eyes slowly began to mist over with tears.

Within moments, he stood before her. Even though he was only a few inches taller than her, Bulma felt as though he was towering over her, waiting to devour her. Bulma stared up at him, not knowing what to expect. She cringed in slight pain as Vegeta grasped her wrist, pulling it toward him to examine her fresh wound. Bulma stared in horror as his tongue slid up her bleeding finger, licking up the crimson liquid as what remained of his control finally slipped away…

In one swift motion, Vegeta had Bulma pinned against the wall. He had her wrists gripped tightly in his hands, pressing them against the wall, pinning her arms to her sides. He restrained her legs with his own, and wrapped his tail around her waist. Bulma stared up into his coal eyes, frozen as his ominous gaze pierced into her own eyes. His eyes were clouded over with what appeared to be lust…but it was a far different kind of lust than she was used to seeing in his eyes…

Vegeta leaned in, biting down on the cloth tied round her neck, jerking his head back to rip it off, and allowing it to fall to the floor. "Vegeta, stop…please," Bulma whispered softly as he slowly dragged his wet tongue across her now exposed throat. Her words went unheard as Vegeta shifted, pressing his teeth against her neck, and biting down slightly. He could practically feel her blood beginning to fill his mouth, he could practically _taste _it…but a soft whimper of pain brought him back into his right mind.

Vegeta regained his control as he jerked himself away from the woman to meet Bulma's sorrowful, frightened blue orbs staring up at him. Vegeta noticed how tightly he was squeezing her already sore wrists, how much force he was using to keep her pinned against the wall, and…how _he _was hurting her. He immediately loosened his grip on the woman he had sworn to protect, although he did not release her. Years ago, he had promised her in his native tongue that he would never hurt her intentionally…and yet here he was…breaking that promise just because he couldn't keep control over himself…

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut as Vegeta rested his forehead against hers. He sighed before softly speaking her name. She seemed to squeeze her eyes even more tightly upon hearing her name. "Bulma… _**E ys cunno**_…" Vegeta said in the low, husky voice he knew she couldn't resist; she had once told him that he sounded sexy when he spoke in that way… Bulma slowly opened her eyes, slightly in shock that he had just apologized to her in Saiya-go. She gazed into his eyes, searching for signs of sincerity although just hearing Vegeta _apologize _was proof enough that he was serious.

After a moment of simply staring vacantly into his eyes, Bulma leaned forward, closing the small space between them, grasping her prince's lips with her own. Vegeta knew that, for now at least, he was forgiven. However, he thought that she should not give him her forgiveness… Not yet. After tasting the blood from her finger, he knew it would be more difficult to keep his control. He knew that since he had had a small taste of the blood of his mate, he would begin to crave it… That small taste and the fact that he wanted more would slowly eat away at him from the inside until the day came when he finally sunk his teeth into her delicate, pale flesh. _'Damn it…'_ Vegeta cursed himself silently.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked as she noticed the look in Vegeta's eyes when he pulled away from her. He stared down at her, his eyes filled with malice but it was not directed at her.

"I will want it more than ever now…" he explained simply. Bulma gazed up at him with a questioning look in her eyes that now held that all too familiar sparkle. "Your blood," Vegeta said somewhat darkly, trying to ignore the glint in her eyes. Bulma stared into his ebony eyes, confused and slightly afraid. Vegeta sighed before releasing her and taking a few steps away from her. He ran a hand through his dark mane and decided that he didn't want to talk about wanting her blood anymore… "Frieza wants the Saiyans and the Humans to form an alliance with him and go to war with his brother Cooler…"

"War…? But… the people of Earth aren't a warrior people like the Saiyans! They can't…" Bulma trailed off as tears came to her eyes. "And…there aren't many humans left… They will…die…" Vegeta crossed his arms as Bulma turned away from him. She was right… The humans had little to no battle experience. They wouldn't last a day in a war with Frieza's brother… Vegeta was certain that Frieza already knew that…so why does he want the humans to aid him?

* * *

Bulma filled her lungs with the fresh air of Vejita-sei, her home. She gazed up into the red orange sky as the suns were just beginning to set and smiled softly. They had only been gone for a few days, but that didn't mean she hadn't missed her home while they were away for that short while.

Presently, she was waiting with Kid and Goku just outside of Frieza's ship for Vegeta. Frieza had wanted to speak with Vegeta before departing. Bulma wanted to go with him, but he shook his head and told her to wait with "Kakarrot" incase Frieza decided he wanted to keep her with him. Of course, she argued with him but finally gave in and did as he had told her to do.

Bulma had to suppress a laugh as Goku's stomach expressed its need for sustenance for about the fourth time. Goku scratched his head, smiling at her. She smiled back, laughing at her longtime friend. Her smile faded and she jumped slightly as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned slowly and found herself face to face with Vegeta. She stared into his cold, dark eyes; he seemed upset although he was trying to mask it. _'What did Frieza say to him?'_ Bulma asked herself silently. "Vegeta–" Vegeta shook his head, telling her that he did not want to speak with her about it at the moment. Bulma nodded then turned back to Kid and Goku.

Kid was glancing around nervously and Goku was still scratching his head as his stomach growled once again. Bulma rolled her eyes, "You guys can leave now if you want," she said. Goku's eyes lit up before he took to the air, hoping Chi-Chi would make him some food. Kid shortly followed after him but not before after waving goodbye to Bulma and Vegeta.

Trunks knew that it was only a matter of time…

"Let's go home too," Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. "Then…you can tell me what Frieza said to make you so upset." Bulma winked at him as he rolled his eyes. _'Damn woman knows me too well…'_

"Fine…" Vegeta sighed. Something about the way she was staring up at him with her arms locked around his neck told him that she wanted to be carried. Vegeta smirked before gathering her into his arms. Bulma sighed contently, snuggled closer to his chest, and closed her eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes once again at the strange woman before taking off into the skies.

* * *

"So what did Frieza say?" Bulma asked as she sat on their bed. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall across from her.

"He threatened to destroy Vejita-sei…" Vegeta said simply. Bulma stared up at him vacantly, her mouth agape.

"Why?!" she cried out, not wanting to lose another home to the lizard bastard. Vegeta turned his head, shifting his gaze away from her.

"So the Saiyans could not refuse his '_generous_' offer…" he replied, his words oozing with sarcasm. Bulma placed her hands in her lap and looked to the floor. First Frieza threatens Bulma, then he threatens to destroy their home just to get the Saiyans to fight on his side in a stupid war. She didn't even know who this Cooler guy was…or why Frieza wanted to go to war with him. Aren't they brothers? Why would they go to war? Bulma thought siblings were supposed to get along, help each other, love each other and things like that. However, how would she know what siblings were like? She never had any brothers or sisters; she didn't know how siblings acted toward each other… All she had to go by was what she had seen on the television when she was a child.

Vegeta moved to stand before her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and knelt down. Bulma raised her head to look him in the eyes. _'There's that look again…'_ she told herself, becoming a little nervous. The bloodlust in his eyes had indeed returned, but it didn't seem as intense as last time. She hoped silently that he would be able to control himself…

Vegeta noticed the change in her scent and the nervousness that radiated off her. He released her and quickly looked down at the floor; he needed to look away from her as he felt his control slipping as it had before. The memory of the taste of her blood came crashing into his mind. He desperately tried to push the memory away, but it would not leave him alone…

After a short while of struggling silently, Bulma thought he had pushed the burning desire for her blood away.

…She didn't know how wrong she was…

In literally the blink of an eye, Bulma found herself sprawled across the bed with Vegeta on top of her, pinning her down. He had a strong hold on her wrists again; he held them above her as he pinned her legs in place with his own. She gazed up into his eyes in slight fear. She desperately hoped that he would regain his control just as he had last time…

Vegeta relentlessly assaulted her neck with his tongue, savoring the flavor of her skin before scraping his teeth across her throat. Bulma held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she knew what was coming next… Something in her heart told her that Vegeta would not be able to regain his control. His razor-sharp Saiyan fangs would pierce into her skin and there was nothing she could do about it besides brace herself for the pain.

Bulma took a jagged breath as she tried to calm herself. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta staring down at her almost as if he knew that she had realized there would be no escaping this. Bulma had somehow managed to get one wrist out of his death grip. She cautiously reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingertips before placing her hand onto the back of his neck. She pulled him down to her neck as a single tear fell from her eye; she knew this was going to hurt like hell…

Vegeta nuzzled her neck then whispered into her ear. "_**Vunkeja sa**_…" Bulma immediately searched her mind for the meaning of his words. She felt another tear slide down her cheek once she realized that he had said "_Forgive me_…"

Bulma clutched onto his hair with her free hand and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his teeth press against her neck. Vegeta carefully slid his hand under her head, grasping onto her glossy, turquoise tresses before biting down hard. Bulma tensed as the pain shot through her entire body. She bit her lip to prevent releasing the scream she was barely managing to contain, causing her to tremble slightly.

Vegeta pulled away moments later seeming intoxicated by the coppery taste of her blood, and ashamed of the fact that he could not contain his need to taste her at the same time. He cleared her blood from his lips before sighing and completely relinquishing his hold on her. He leaned down carefully resting his forehead against hers, gazing into her misty eyes. A small whimper escaped her pursed lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Please don't do that again," Bulma pleaded in a small voice.

"I…can't make any promises that I won't…" Vegeta admitted rather dismally. Bulma stared up at him with downcast eyes as she took in a ragged breath. "The moon is out…" he said, suddenly changing the subject for her. Bulma gazed up at him skeptically. Vegeta smirked down at her, "Tell me what it looks like…or shall I find out for myself?" he asked as he stroked her cheek with his velvety tail, practically waving the furry appendage in her face. Bulma was slightly relieved that he had changed the subject…and…she definitely did not want him to look at the moon…

Bulma turned her head away from him to look out the window at the moon. She explained to Vegeta what the moon looked like on this particular night, shivering each time she felt his lips against her neck. _'Oh…So _that_ is_ _what he wants…'_ she thought, smiling secretly to herself.

- - - - -

A _long_ while later, Bulma rested her head against her prince's bare chest, sighing in contentment as she temporarily disregarded the stinging sensation on her neck. She closed her eyes as Vegeta placed an arm around her. She snuggled against him before falling into a peaceful, undisturbed slumber. Vegeta bit back a yawn before allowing his own eyes to close. Sleep overcame him more quickly than it ever had before.

* * *

Vegeta jolted awake in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. _'What the hell was that dream?'_ he asked himself. His nightmares had seemed to cease since he mated with Bulma, but they had mysteriously returned to him on this night. He thought it was strange that they had returned; could it be some sort of forewarning? Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he thought of how ridiculous that sounded… _'Feh…forewarning,'_ he scoffed mentally, _'It's just a coincidence…'_

He sighed then shifted his gaze to Bulma. She was sleeping soundly with her head rested against his chest and her arm draped across his abdomen, just as she had been before falling asleep. He took in her scent then knit his eyebrows. _'Her scent has changed…'_ Her scent had indeed altered slightly, apart from being enveloped with his scent.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he realized why her scent could be different…

* * *

_VFC: Well…I think we all can figure out the reason why_…_! _**n.n **_But ya never know with me… heh heh… Is it just me…or did this chapter seem like it was…a filler chapter…? If yes, then… damn… If no, then um…Yayz! Hrm...Something just does not sit well with me in this chappie...but I dunno what it is!_ **O.o**_ Blegh… Sorry if stuff was a bit random-ish…My brain was exploding with words and I was scared to_ **not **_type them up! Um… Please **review**? _

_Oh my fish! I finally started rewriting this story! I have no idea when the revised version will be up though… _**O.o; **_I've made a lot of changes…including changes on Vegeta's character…I think I've made him more bloodthirsty and…Vegeta-ish…kinda…maybe… Woot?! Yeah… So I am rewriting the first chapter at the moment. _**n.n**

_OK, one more somewhat important thing. Please, **please** ask questions. If there is something I confused you with, something I left out/forgot about, or something you want me to add...or something... then ask questions! Questions really, really help me out because then I know if I need to change something or explain something... and they also remind me of things that I may have forgotten...I forget a lot of things... They will also help me make the revised version of this story better! Well...I shouldn't say "better" because who knows if it's going to be better?_ **O.o;**_Questions and reviews make me happy-ful!_ **n.n**


	17. Haunting Memories

_VFC: OMG! I feel like I just got a big shot of ego boost! Thank you reviewers! Hooray for 90 reviews!! _**n.n**_ Although…I'm starting to feel all...arrogant like Vegeta…Well…not really…_**O-o **_OH! (Ahem)_

**Question 2:**_ (I have a CRAP LOAD of these!)_

"If you throw a cat out the window does it become kitty litter?"

_**Disclaimer: …I own nothing…except those with names you do not recognize! …I needed more Saiyans…I dunno why though… **_**O-o ****_Now excuse me while I find a shotgun for this blasted OOC-ness!!_**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/Dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_ **(A/N: Author's Notes)**

* * *

**One Girl, One Wish**

**Chapter Seventeen: Haunting Memories**

* * *

"_I will overcome  
Your violence, their silence  
Although  
It can't be undone  
I will overcome  
Knowing that I'm not the only one  
I will overcome  
It's the only way to carry on"_

– **Within Temptation: Overcome –**

* * *

Vegeta stared at the woman for what seemed like hours. _'It is undeniable…Her scent __**has **__changed…'_ He slowly slid out from under his woman and sat himself up, careful not to wake her. Could the reason for the change in her scent and ki…be what he thought it was…? Vegeta would like to think that what he thought was untrue… Even though he was already 27, in Saiyan standards he is still too young to be a…a–

'_No…it's not possible,'_ He shook his head, trying to clear the thought. _'It's not true,'_ He continued to repeat these words in his mind, willing for them to be true.

Vegeta released a deep sigh before laying himself back down. He turned to lie on his side so he could watch over his aqua haired princess. He carefully placed a hand against her shoulder, feeling the ki coursing through her, and noticing that it too had altered slightly. He cringed slightly upon discovering this. He knew that asking someone else if they noticed the change would not help at all… Raditz, Nappa, Bardock, his father… they would all say her ki and scent seemed normal… Only he would be able to notice the changes because it was he that had caused them… It was his fault…

Of course, he didn't want to believe what he knew was true. He continued to tell himself that it could not be true… until he eventually fell asleep, returning him to the nightmares…

'_It's not true… I can't…be a…**father**…'_

* * *

"_Dear Queen, that son of yours is quite a handful…"_

"…_Vegeta…? He's here?"_

"_Why yes he is… He's quite a rebellious child; doesn't listen to a word I say…We'll have to do something about that won't we…" _

"_Why do you have Vegeta?! You have me… I came in his stead… Is that not enough?!"_

_The young prince held his breath as he listened intently to the conversation between his mother and Frieza. He stood soundlessly in the shadows, just outside the door. He had lowered his ki, hoping that Frieza's scouter would not detect him. Vegeta wanted to spring in and aid his mother, but he knew if he even tried, Frieza would harm his mother… So, he just waited, tightly clenching his fists and grinding his teeth._

"_How could I resist adding your beloved son to my army? Only sixteen and already the strongest among your people… Quite remarkable if I do say so myself. I believe that with the proper…leverage…he could become one of my best soldiers…"_

"_What are you planning to do to him…?"_

"_My queen…that is nothing for you to concern yourself with…"_

"_What are you going to do to my son?!" _

_Vegeta had never heard such force and anger in his mother's usually calm voice. Not even when his parents fought did he hear this change in her gentle voice. _'Mother…'_ Something was going to happen to him, but he did not know what. Although, Vegeta knew that no matter what the lizard did to him, he would never give in and obey his orders…_

"_Scream all you want, my queen, I will not give you the answer…but I **will **allow you to be there when it happens…"_

_Silence. Vegeta's mother did not come back with a response. _'Is Frieza hurting her?!'_ Vegeta knew that his mother had learned to stay silent whenever Frieza had his way with her. Her screams of agony brought the lizard pleasure, which brought more pain to her. Vegeta began to peak around the corner, but something firmly gripped his tail. He immediately froze before slowly turning his head to see a pale blue hand squeezing his tail. He raised his gaze to see a pair of yellow eyes staring down at him. _'Zarbon…'_ The tall alien smiled lazily at the prince before roughly gripping onto his dark hair. Zarbon released Vegeta's tail before restraining his arms, holding them behind his back._

"_Lord Frieza, I found a stray monkey…" Zarbon said as he forced Vegeta into the room. Vegeta struggled against the blue alien, but he instantly froze once his gaze met his mother's sad, purplish eyes. He lowered his head, fixing his eyes on the floor tiles, feeling as though his mother's gaze was burning a hole right through his very soul._

"_Well, well, well…" Frieza hovered over to examine the prince. Vegeta did not bother to look up at the dire lizard. "Shall we begin your 'training' now, young prince?" Vegeta did not respond. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" Frieza chuckled. Vegeta felt the air being forced out of his lungs as the lizard's fist connected with his stomach. _

_Vegeta heard his mother's screams as darkness clouded his vision._

"_Take him to the chamber…" These were the last words he heard…_

* * *

_Vegeta tried to open his eyes. He found that he could only open one as the other had been swollen shut. He placed his palms against the floor, which was wet and sticky—to raise himself up. Darkness… Everything was dark, but with his Saiyan eyesight, he was able to see that he was in a small room. _

_Shakily, he stood. He heard chains banging against the floor and wall as he moved. He leaned against the wall, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him. Vegeta had no idea what Frieza had done to him while he was unconscious. All he knew, was whatever the lizard had done left him feeling sore, tired, dizzy, agonized, and…disgusted…_

_Vegeta raised his gaze, seeing someone standing in the doorway. "…Broly…?" he called out hoarsely. The larger Saiyan had not answered, he had not even moved. It was almost as if he had not even heard the prince's voice. Vegeta sighed before examining the chains that bound him. _'There is something strange about these…'

"_Ah… such a good little monkey. He did not go against my orders even though one of his own kind could die by my hand…" Vegeta heard the heartless words of the lizard as the florescent lights immediately illuminated the room. Vegeta noticed the shock and vacancy upon the older Saiyan's face before Frieza spoke once more. "I like seeing obedience in a monkey… You may wait outside while I teach this monkey his place…" Vegeta knit his eyebrows together as he glared at the lizard through his good eye. Vegeta could see the hesitation as Broly nodded and left the room. Vegeta instinctively lashed his tail in anger causing him to wince from the pain in the furry appendage._

_Vegeta's mother entered the room just as Broly exited. Vegeta hung his head, not wanting his mother to be in the room to see him in such a sorry state…or to see whatever Frieza was about to do to him._

"_Vegeta…My son…" she whispered softly; he noticed the sadness in her voice. "Lord Frieza, please–"_

"_You shouldn't have to call him 'Lord'…" Vegeta stated, cutting her off. He found that it hurt to talk, but he ignored the pain. "He is not a Lord… He's nothing but a monster…a tyrant…"_

"_Vegeta–"_

"_I want you to know…Frieza…that I…will **never **obey you…and there is nothing you can do…to change my mind…"_

"_Nothing? Are you sure, prince?" Frieza chuckled quietly. "Not even if I put this beautiful mother of yours through intense agony?" Frieza asked, still chuckling. Vegeta froze, but tried to feign that the question had not affected him. Frieza smiled and hovered behind the queen. The lizard curled his tail tightly round her neck and gripped her tail, digging his fingernails into the delicate appendage. Vegeta watched as his mother bit her lip to keep herself from releasing a scream. He could see the tears building up in her purplish eyes, but the look she was giving him told him not to give in to the lizard no matter what happened to her. Vegeta held his breath as he watched the lizard raise his other hand to grip his mother's tail. "What would happen if I broke some of these bones in her tail…?" Frieza shot the prince a menacing smile. Vegeta's mother slowly shook her head. _

"_Vegeta, it does not matter what happens to me… Do not give in…" she said softly. _

"_How sweet…" Frieza scoffed before snapping her tail in one swift motion. Her screams immediately filled the room. Vegeta watched in horror as the lizard began tearing at his mother's already tattered clothes…_

"_**Vegeta!"**_

* * *

Vegeta's eyes shot open upon hearing the voice. Instinctively, his hand shot up, grasping a fragile throat. He felt a warm hand rest on his cheek, causing him to calm slightly.

"Vegeta…It's ok; it's me…"

He quickly withdrew his hand as his mind recognized the voice. He gazed up at the concerned blue eyes staring down at him as he tried to calm his racing heart. "…Bulma…" he said quietly. She nodded before lowering her body to lie on top of him, resting her head against his chest.

"Tell me…" she whispered.

"I would rather not…"

"Please?"

"No…"

Vegeta did not understand why these nightmares/flashbacks had returned to him on this particular night… and he could not, and would not tell Bulma what that flashback had been about. He was grateful that she had woken him…before he had to watch Frieza have his way with his mother…again… or having to see his mother lying bloody and barely conscious as the tyrant turned to give Vegeta his "turn"… Vegeta mentally shuddered, wishing there was some way to erase those horrendous memories from his mind…forever…

About two years after the incident had occurred, Vegeta confronted Bardock to ask him if there was a way to forget. The only answer he had received from the older Saiyan was: "I don't know of a way to completely forget, but I do know that telling someone you trust about whatever has happened to you will help…" This, of course, had not helped him in any way. He trusted only Raditz and Nappa then, and he would be damned if he told them that dark secret… So the only thing Vegeta could think of was to keep it locked away… hopefully in the very back of his mind… …But it had not helped… The memory was still there haunting him, making him feel disgusted…with himself…

Bulma. He could tell her, couldn't he? No… of course not. If he told her, she would look at him differently, pity him… Vegeta did not want her pity; he didn't want anyone's pity…

"Vegeta, please…" Bulma sighed before raising her head to look into his dark eyes. She was slightly shocked at what she saw. Nothing. There was nothing in his eyes. For the first time in years, she could not read his eyes…

"I am not going to tell you," he stated firmly, and quite darkly.

"Why?" she asked simply. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want you to know; you don't need to know," he quickly turned his gaze away from hers. "Go back to sleep…" he stated tersely. Bulma sighed then rested her head against his chest again.

"Please…tell me sometime… It doesn't have to be now…but sometime," she paused to take in a ragged breath. "I was watching you… That nightmare, it made you look so sad, so angry…so…hurt… and I want to know why so I can help you. I can't help you if you don't tell me…" Vegeta could hear the sorrow in her words…

"I don't need your help; there is nothing wrong with me. It was just a memory, nothing else," he said, placing a hand against her upper back. He tensed slightly, feeling the change in her ki again; he knew he would definitely have to tell her about _that_…but how?

"Just… think about telling me about it sometime…ok?" Bulma smiled against his bronze skin, trying to ignore wondering why he had tensed when he touched her. "You can think of it as payment for biting me." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine… I will _think _about telling you…" he smirked. "And if you really want 'revenge' for what I did then why don't you just bite me back?"

"Because I don't have a thirst for blood unlike you… Why did you do that anyway? It hurt like hell, ya know…"

Vegeta thought for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "In a way, I marked you as mine…" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Why, how very possessive of you," Vegeta chuckled slightly at this.

"It isn't much different than Earth's—What the hell are they called?—'wedding rings'…" he mumbled quietly.

"Well… then I guess…it was…sweet of you…?" Bulma paused, wondering how _**Vegeta **_the _**Saiyan **_knew about _**Earth **_customs. "Wait…how do you know about wedding rings?"

"I learned about them from those inane parents of yours when you were first taken by Frieza… Now go to sleep."

"My _parents_?!"

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Yes your majesty… I will do as you command almighty king of the universe…" Bulma replied sarcastically. She was slightly confused when Vegeta tensed yet again. "What?"

King…that word bothered him… If what Vegeta thought was true; if he really is about to become a father, then he has no choice… He would _have _to become king… Does he want that? Isn't he still too young? His father was a few years younger than he is now when he became king… but… could Vegeta really be king…?

"What's wrong?" Bulma queried softly, brushing her fingertips against his cheek. Vegeta closed his eyes.

"Why do you always assume something is wrong with me?" he asked, moving his hand to rest on the back of her head while his other hand traced a line up and down her spine.

"Because I worry about you."

"Why? You don't need to…"

"I worry because…I love you, Vegeta…"

I love you. Bulma would say these words to him constantly. Did she ever expect him to say it back? He couldn't. It's not that he didn't have those…feelings…for her, but he is a Saiyan and Saiyans never express these emotions in words…just in their actions… Every time she spoke those three words, he would wonder if she was ever disappointed in the fact that he could not say them back… She never appeared disappointed, but that didn't mean anything; she had become almost as skilled as him when it came to masking her emotions.

'_Perhaps one day I will be able to say it back…'_

Vegeta smirked when he realized that she had fallen asleep before sighing as the memory from before continued in his mind…

"_Open your eyes, monkey. I want to see your pain…"_

Frieza's voice was still as clear as the day Vegeta had first heard these words… Maybe he shouldn't have told Bulma to go back to sleep… Of course, he wouldn't tell her that he had been…violated when he was sixteen…but maybe she could have helped him forget even if only for a few moments…

"_Vegeta! Frieza, you heartless bastard! Leave him be; you're hurting him!"_

"_My dear queen… you are in no position to be making commands…and besides, this spoiled brat of a prince needs to learn his place."_

"_Stop it!" _

"…_Mother…D-Don't…"_

"_Saiyans… So troublesome…"_

"_Mother! Damn it, what have you done to her?!"_

"_Do not fear prince… she is alive… now hold still…"_

His mother… Vegeta could see her clearly just as she had been then. She was already battered and broken, but still she tried to deal damage to the lizard in attempts to get him off her only son… With one blow, she was sprawled across the floor again, a new bruise forming on her pale cheek. Vegeta remembered the cruel smirk plastered on the bastard's face as he turned his attention back to the young prince. He remembered the pain of the lizard's claws digging into his skin, his teeth shredding his flesh, and when his–

Carefully, Vegeta shifted Bulma off him. He rose from the bed and threw on some clothes. He shot a glance back at his slumbering princess before exiting the room.

Vegeta leaned back against the door after closing it behind him. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced down the hall. He needed to…to kill something…beat something…_anything _to tear his mind from the painful memories.

"P-Prince Vegeta…?" He started at the sound of the small, gentle voice. He turned his head slightly to see a young girl. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had not heard nor sensed her coming.

"What?" he replied quite harshly. The girl had short brown hair that barely came passed her chin. Her eyes were a shade of blue so dark that they appeared to be black. It seemed that she was hesitating. Did he intimidate her? Vegeta smirked at this; too long has it been since someone feared him. However…there was a sense of familiarity about this girl…

"I…I'm sorry to bother you so late at night…but…no one knows where the king is…" as the girl spoke, she dared not look him in the eyes. Her tail twitched nervously as she continued, "I was wondering…if you knew where he is…" Vegeta crossed his arms, turning his head away from the girl.

"I don't know nor do I care where the old man is…" he spat. Honestly, he really didn't care where his father was. Vegeta didn't even care if the old man was dead… He just didn't care… His father would pull "disappearing acts" throughout his childhood sometimes disappearing for weeks…but he would eventually return.

"Vegeta, you do know that if no one can find the king, you will have to take his place," an older, male voice cut in. There was only one besides Bulma and Kakarrot who did not address him as Prince Vegeta so he immediately recognized the voice.

"Yes, I know that very well Bardock…"

"You may go Carra; I will speak to the prince," Bardock said to the young girl. Carra bowed timidly before virtually scampering down the hallway. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

'_Carra… She is the girl my father wanted me to mate…that is…before Bulma appeared…'_ Vegeta mentally smirked. From what Vegeta could remember, the girl used to be such a brat. He had always found her annoying. He also thought she was too young for him; she was nearly twelve years younger. What is it with his father and younger women?

"Vegeta… I know you've always been 'nocturnal', but ever since you mated that girl I never see you out at night," Bardock paused, smirking as he detected Bulma's faint scent on Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes, knowing why Bardock was smirking before the older Saiyan continued, "So why are you out here tonight?"

"What, can't I stand out here without a reason for doing so?" Vegeta asked, slightly annoyed.

"Vegeta…you should tell her…" Bardock stated solemnly. Vegeta glared up at him.

"Tell her what?" he snapped. Vegeta knew exactly what Bardock wanted him to tell her… Bardock wanted him to tell Bulma that which he hadn't told Bardock or even Raditz or Nappa: what Frieza had done to him when he was sixteen…

"Vegeta…I can tell just by looking at you… The nightmares have returned, haven't they… You should tell that woman of yours what happened on that day eleven years ago."

"She doesn't need to know…"

Bardock smirked, shaking his head slightly. "She may not _need _to know, but I know that she will _want _to know," he paused, smirking at the intense death glare he was receiving. "I may not know much about women, but I do know they like knowing things about their mate…no matter how brutal or degrading something is they still want to know. Once you tell them your deep, dark secrets, it's almost like whatever you did never even happened…Almost…" Vegeta remained silent, still glaring at the older Saiyan but taking in his words as well. "Let me know if you see the king around,"

Vegeta watched as Bardock walked away. Were his words true? Should he tell Bulma what had happened when he was sixteen? Vegeta wasn't certain if she could handle something as gruesome and disgusting as what had happened to him… _'She's stronger than she looks… She can handle it…'_ However, could he really tell her?

Vegeta sighed as he felt a presence coming from the other side of the door he was still leaning against. He remained motionless, almost instinctively knowing that the presence was feeling his ki as well. He turned to face the door, sighing once more before opening it and entering. As the door closed behind him, he met the same concerned, tired blue eyes he had seen before leaving the room.

"Vegeta, are you sure you're ok?" Bulma asked with a soft voice. Vegeta had to fight to keep control over himself as he noticed how she looked at that particular moment. She was dressed in nothing but a tightly fitting silk robe that barely covered anything, her aqua hair was slightly disheveled, and the moon shining through the window gave her skin a slight glow.

"I'm fine," he replied, his words a bit rushed. Vegeta reluctantly tore his gaze away from his alluring princess to, hopefully, keep his control. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Bulma shook her head causing her hair to bounce slightly.

"I woke up, you weren't there, and I couldn't go back to sleep…" Bulma left out the fact that she was still worried about him knowing that he didn't want to hear it. She stepped toward him almost cautiously while noticing the look in his eyes as he turned his gaze back to her; she did not feel up to doing _**that **_with him again tonight…so she tried not to lead him on. Carefully, she put her arms around his neck, resting her head against him.

Vegeta just stood, not moving, barely even breathing as he felt the changed ki coursing through Bulma's entire body. He still hadn't decided if he would tell her about what had happened to him…but he knew he _had _to tell her that she could be expecting. He is the father meaning only he can detect the change…so it's his duty to tell her, isn't it?

'_Not now…'_ he told himself, raising a hand to place onto her head.

"What are we going to do about…this war?" Bulma whispered, closing her eyes, and trying to ignore the peculiarity in Vegeta… He seemed so hesitant tonight, and whenever she touched him, his entire body would tense. _'Is there something wrong with me?' _Bulma asked herself, feeling tears build up. _'Does he find me disgusting now…? …Why?'_

Vegeta immediately sensed her distress and began wondering what had caused it. _'Is she worried about the war?'_ He already knew that she worried for her people; she feared that they would die in this meaningless war… but something told him that it wasn't the war that was causing her grief at the moment.

"I don't understand why Frieza wants the humans in this war…but I can assure you they will be kept safe," he said quietly.

Bulma simply said "Ok…" before slowly pulling away from him. Vegeta stared at her bemusedly as she hung her head, causing her aqua hair to fall over her face, hiding the tears that had begun to fall.

"Woman, what–" Vegeta froze as Bulma raised her head, allowing him to see the wetness glistening on her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with a sadness he had not seen since the day she found her beloved Earth in shambles.

"Is…there something wrong with me?" she asked, barely above a whisper as she attempted to hide the shakiness of her voice. Vegeta was taken aback. Something wrong…with _her_? Why would she think something as asinine as that? Nothing; there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. In Vegeta's eyes, she was witty, spirited, determined, beautiful… She was almost perfect… He believed she had little to no flaws… Of course, he could never tell her this; his Saiyan pride just would not allow it…

"What would make you assume there was something wrong with you?" he queried, placing a hand under her chin.

"You've been acting…strange tonight…" she paused, taking in a ragged breath. "Every time I touch you, you tense or pull away…and… you seem hesitant when you touch me…" Vegeta tore his gaze away from her. Sure, everything she said was true, but it did not mean anything was wrong with _her_…

'_There is something wrong with **me**…not her…'_

He smirked, wiping away her tears with his free hand. "I guarantee that there is nothing wrong with you… Why I appear this way tonight has nothing to do with you…" he said before pulling her close, resting his forehead against hers. Bulma gazed up into his coal eyes, finding sincerity in them before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. She closed her eyes, taking in his warmth as she felt his strong arms encircle her waist.

'_I should tell her soon…before she makes any more ridiculous assumptions…'_ he told himself as he, once again, felt her altered ki flowing through her body. Could he really be a father? Vegeta's father had never really been around when he was a child…so he had no idea how a father was supposed to act… He would just have to decide how he should act once the child was born…

"You should go to sleep," Vegeta stated as he quickly gathered her into his arms. Bulma laughed as he carried her to the bed and dropped her into the sheets. "Go to sleep."

"I will only sleep if you promise not to disappear again," Bulma stuck out her bottom lip, "You wouldn't want to leave a poor, defenseless girl like me alone in this dark room would you?" she asked, extending her arms, reaching for him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't plan on leaving again," he muttered quietly, "…and you're not 'defenseless'…" he added before crawling over her. Bulma smiled lazily as she gazed into the ebony eyes of her lover. She closed her eyes, anticipating a kiss. Vegeta smirked, realizing her intentions. "No." Her eyes shot open at the simple word. "Go to sleep," he said, reluctantly pushing away from her. Bulma sighed in disappointment as she moved to lie her head on Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta sighed knowing that once he was asleep the nightmares from before would continue… He would have to watch Frieza beat and rape his mother before turning to violate him…again…

Bulma bit back the urge to ask him what was wrong. She knew he would just reply with, "Nothing is wrong, so leave me alone." which she knew was a lie. Bulma knew deep down that there was something bothering him… Why couldn't he just tell her? Maybe she could help him somehow… Was it something he found too painful to speak of? If that was the case, he could tell her… He wouldn't have to suffer, she would share his pain…he just needed to tell her what was wrong…

Bulma closed her eyes and allowed a yawn to escape before snuggling closer to her warm Saiyan prince. Slowly, she reached up to place a hand against his cheek as Vegeta wrapped his tail securely round her waist.

…Neither of them had any idea they were being watched…

* * *

_VFC: Yay fluff? Yay being watched by creepers? I was listening to sad, "emo" music…while writing this chappie…and then I switched to DragonForce._ **O.o;**_ OMG! Veggie was raped when he was sixteen?! Ew…it's like_……_yaoi rape… I'm horrible…I know…_**T.T**

_**One more thing**… Do not fear peoples! I have indeed decided to keep this story up and put the rewritten story up as um…Version 2…_**n.n**_ And…I don't really think I changed Vegeta that much…I just tried harder to keep him in character… _**O.o;**

_Please _**Review**_? And remember to ask questions! …If you have any… _**O-o**_ I want to change Queeny's name!! I can't even remember what it was… Now excuse me for I must go to bed… _**-.- **(-VFC falls off her chair-)


End file.
